Trying At Love Again
by XxToToXx
Summary: Sakura just got out of a bad relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. Here comes Pein, whos been wanting her for the longest. Can giving Pein one chance let sakura see love, or will it really ruin her. Will Pein stay true to his word.? Set in modern time. R
1. One Chance

Story Title:Hybrid

Author:XxToTo13Xx

READ AND REVIEW.!!!!!!!

Chapter One: Solace

Sakura woke up this morning with a mild headache. She rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. Fine eyebrows came together as she thought about what had went on last night.

Flashback:

_Kin and Sakura were inside a bar. Something they did every saturday night. "cleansing their souls" as Kin would call was texting on her dark red iPhone 3G after she ordered them two Vodka with cherry. The bar they were in wasn't one of these run down sleze filled ones, it was actually kind of upscale, and always packed. Luckily there were enough waiters and waitresses. Kin and Sakura were positioned right in the middle of the room, they saw almost everyone around the room, and everyone saw them ._

_Kin wore a beige and white corest, withe the jacket and long pants along to match with it, and golden ballet flats. Sakura wore a white halter top with a black mini jacket, a pair of grey skinny jeans, and the black heels to match with it. _

_there orders were placed on their table in fron of them. Kin had told the waiter to stay close just in case she needed something else. Kin put her phoen on the table, and then threw back her drink. She slammed it down on the clothed table rather loudly. _

_"You talk to Sasuke today?" She had asked Sakura, who was sitting with one elbow propping her head up on the table looking bored. She shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows together. _

_"I really haven't and i dont really even plan on doing so. I dont even worry about calling him anymore." She replied taking a slow sip from her shot glass. Kin shrugged and motioned for the waiter again, he came back with another bottle of Vodka, and gave her a refill. _

_"I dont know what you saw in him. You shoulda went with Pein. he's better looking anyway."_

_"He is, better than Sasuke at that. But Sasuke just makes me not want to deal with any men for a while though with all the shit he's put me through i should go on a damn strike."_

_"No strike. You know Peins 's almost like family to me since he got here. I mean everybody knows he wants you."_

_''Doesn't he mess with Konan?"_

_" Ahh..Fuck Konan."_

_"Yep."_

_Kin shrugged again and looked off towards the back off the room. Sakura saw her squint her eyes then look back at me, then to the back of the room again. She raised her eyebrows up and picked up her glass, never leaving whatever it was in the back of the room unattended by her eyes. _

_"What do you keep looking at like that, Kin?" Sakura said adjusting her jacket. "I though Sasuke was having dinner with his mom tonight, thats all" She said as she gestured Sakura to turn around. She did, "What the hell?" She asked to herself as she got up from the table. She nearly knocked her chair over in the process but she didn't care. _

_"Dont do anything stupid" She heard kin say to her. As she got nearer and Nearer to the dark spot of the room, she saw even more clearly. Karin and Sasuke were practically all over eachother, well more Karin all over him. Sasuke pushed karin off him as Sakura stopped in front the table, with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked from one to the over with a half disgusted look on her face. _

_"I can explain." Sasuke began, but Sakura raised her hand up to stop him. She shook her head at him. _

_"Im just so threw with you and all your bullshit right now. I mean you could've atleast did better than this." She waved her hand over Karin, Who rolled her eyes at her and got busy fixing her makeup._

_"It isn't like it seems i wouldn't-"_

_"Im tires of your lies too! Dont call me or anything anymore. Dont come by my house and dont check up on me im through.!"_

_"Saukra-," _

_"Dont Sakura me, go back to your little flip for the night, and when its over dont call me cause i damn sure wont answer." She turned and walked away when he opened his mouth to say something else. _

_Back at the table Kin had ordered a bottle of champagne, and the glasses were already filled._

_"What the hell is this now?" She said as she picked up her crystal glass. Kin only stupidly grinned at her and picked up her own glass. _

_"I think i gotta good idea of what was said over their, So come on! Dont be mad, get glad" She clicked her glass against Sakura's, who smiled smally in return._

End Flashback

**Sakura Pov**

I sat up in my bed as i finished thinking about what all went on last night. It wasn't anything too bad. Just Sasuke and his foolishness messed it up a bit. But atleast i wasn't in Jail, again. The first time i'd went it was for assault. But i'll get into that later. I picked up my iPone from on side of me, it was 10:23 Am. I didn't have any missed calls, atleast not yet. I hoped they wouldn't come ever.

I got out of bed and looked around my room as i stretched i looked around my spacious room. My walls were painted a creamy brown sugar color, and my floor was carpeted a light brown. My bedset, dresser, and nightstands were all black with golod handles, I had alot of throw pillows on my bed, and my comforter was black and brown patches. My curtains were golen honey. I did this all myself, i guess the dark colors made me feel warm and safe. Oh, and i cant forgfet the 52' flat screen television that was positioned on the wall infront of my bed. I had two bedrooms since i lived alone.

See, i worked for my father, jutusmi Haruno. He was a wealthy business man and all. When it came down to dinner partys and celebtraions, im the one who he came to for the decorating ideas and themes. he paid me well for what i did, and his happy clients gave him compliments, and he loved compliments. He and my mother Tyshimaru Haruno lived halfway across the world in California , i've been a few times. It really nice out there. Now to my mother, she was a pure gardener. She and my aunt Timimoro Tsuki, Kins mom would always get togther to go to festivals and conventions and famous greenhouses. Whenever i visited her, she'd always have a new addition to her mom and aunt are so close, I guess thats why Kin and i are too.

Kins mom is a pediatrician, and her father, Kinoichi Tsuki is a well known lawyer with his own firm. I think thats ironic, being as though kin's been getting into trouble since she was ten years was for fighting, and assault. Nothing bigger than that. A few times i was with her. We may be cousins, but we behave like sisters. Kin had long black hair thats always tied up in a high ponytail, with bright green eyes, just like me, my mom, and her mother. She got her hair from her father. She stressed him out so much sometimes that he told her he'd put her in jail until she turned fifty. And he had the power to do so.

ANyway, kin and i even went to the same school, and graduated from Konoha University. She was 22 and im 21.

I went to my bathroom and closed the door behind me. After i turned on the hot shower water, i brushed my teeth and washed all the mascara and eyeliner and eyeshadow off my face. Then i took off the clothes from last night and threw them in the dirty clothes hamper and got in the shower.

I came out about 10 minutes later with a towel wrapped around me. I went to my closet and decided on what i was going to wear today, i had alot of clothes. I finally picked out a pair of dark blue L.E.I jeans, with a white halter top and gold flip flops with a small heel. I went back into my room and sat on my bed with the clothes beside me. I put on my lotion to my Suntanned skin, to me, i think that was my best quality. I took good care of my skin.

I got back up and went to my dresser and put on my underwear. Leaving the towel where i dropped it, i went back to the bed and put on my clothes, then heaed to my large dresser mirror. I looked at myself for a few minutes. I had long soft, shiny pink hair that stopped in the middle of my back, and big, round bright, green eyes. Alot of people gave me compliments on them. I had fine eyebrows, thick eyelashes, and a heart shaped mouth. My skin was a wonderful soft tanned color. as i said before. I was short too, just about 5'4. My body was small, i could say that myself. But not so that i looked anorexic. No, i had alot of Curves, and in all the right places. I even had a nice ass too if i do say so for myself. I almost shivered when i remembered how Sasuke used to grab on it. I didn't like that feeling. Continuing to look at myself, i thought about how alot of guys had asked me out, and still are. Even when Sasuke and i were somewhere the'd wait till he turned his head and gave me a wink or something. I only brushed them off.

I looked down below my mirror and onto the dresser itself at my make up, i had alot of it. Just mainly eye make up and lip gloss. I put on black eyeliner first, taking my time it make it right, then the eyeshadow. I was really careful with this. I chose a smoke grey base layer, then a pitch black top. I then applied the mascara. When i was done i leaned back to get a better look. Kin was right about the diffrernt color combos, it did make my eyes pop out brighter. I sprayed on a bit of Jessica Simpsons fancy perfume then picked up my white and gold Dolce and gabanna purse. I looked inside it to see the only thing i had in there were my car and house keys and a pack of gum.

After slipping on my shoes, i went to the bed and got my phone. I took it off of vibrate and then threw it in my one quick lookover, i left my room, but not beofre slipping on my shoes. I was halfway dont the stairs when my phone started to ring.

_Forever young _

_i wanna be forever young_

_do you really want to live forever _

_forever and ever_

I took it out my purse to see who was calling. It was pein. It was strange because he had never really called me before. When he did it was only little small talk that didn't last long. It took me a while to realize that the phone was still ringing, so i touched the little talk button and put the phone up to my ear.

"hello.?"

"Were you busy.?"

I shook my head this time i was out the front door. I closed and locked it behind me, all while holding the phone up to my ear.

"No, not right now why.?"

He got quiet for a minute, i was in my car now. A black Pontiac G6 2009. "I heard about what had happened last night. is all." My eyebrows furrowed up together as i started the car enigine and leaned back against the seat. It was comforting talking to Pein, i dont know why though. Maybe it was because we didn't really talk often.

"How'd you hear about that?"Then he was a lil bit taller than me with tanned skin and a slim body, more than i could say for for some. Then he had the most clearest hazel eyes i'd ever seen. Anyway, i could tell when somebody was looking at me, i would always just get this feeling. I do admit that i like Pein. Sometimes i just thought about what he was doing when i was with sasuke. But i wouldn't want to get involved with him now. I Sasuke just made me want to take a break from relationships for a while. I mean he cheated and lied. On a regular basis. I wont lie and say i didn't cry about it. But he never saw my tears. But then Pein had his ways too. There was this konan girl who hwe was suppose to be messing around with, well, that was what she had said. i didn't like her because she was constantly running after every man with money she saw. Especially Pein. And she didn't like me because Pein liked me. It all just goes round in one circle.

Nowe, Pein was the type of guy that every woman in this big city of Konoha wanted. I mean there was alot of competition. He went to alot of clubs i knew, and messed with a lot of different women, slept with only a few of them like every blue moon. Other than that he didn't pay any fan girls any mind. i did know that much. And konan just didn't want to go away. I heard they messed around or whatever. As far as i knew, Pein was an only child. He never spoke of any other family, and he lived alone way across town from me, which was like five miles away. I''ve never been there before though. He was quiet though, and really only spoke to Itachi. But back to the story..

"I do have sources, Sakura.''

"I've Noticed."

"Why so sour?" 

"Im not sour i was just saying i've noticed."

"I see. I'll talk to you later on after you've cooled down a bit more."

"But im already-" I got cut off as when i heard the little beeping sound I was about to get upset and call him back for hanging up in my face, but i didn't. I just threw the phone down in the cup holder and backed out my driveway. There were a few kids out playing tag across the street in their front lawn. i recognized Konohamaru, who waved when he saw me. i waved back. I lived in a nice suburb area, where there were rows and rows of nice houses.I had no idea where i was heaeded, but i did know that i needed some gas. I was almost directly on E.

I pulled across the highway that was a mile or two away from house to a gas station. I parked behind this fancy black ferrari type looking car. Before getting out, i got a peek who it was driving it, while i took my credit card out my purse. It was this tall guy, well every guy was taller than me so. Anyway, he had this short hair cut that was cropped up and going all over the place. he was slim but since he had on a crisp clean muscle shirt he was built. he had on black levi jeans that were hanging off him a bit, and showing his boxers. He had a pretty skin tone like a light beige color. And from my line of sight, he had the most prettiest brown eyes I eve did see. I couldn't lie, he was handosme. But i shrugged him off, i wasn't really even in the mood for anyone else for a while. Out of peripheral view as i opened my door, i saw him shift from one foot to the other as he let the gas pump itself.

I got out the car, and closed the door behind me. I swiped my card, and pressed unleaded gas on the pump. I heard footsteps coming as i put the pump in the gas tank but i ignored it and looked off at the cars passing by. It was a pretty day today, no rain in sight.

"Excuse me." A deep voice said and i turned my attention from the road to the source of voice. They guy who was parked infront of me had walked from his car to mine. He held out his hand out for me to shake. I shook it. he dropped his hand and gestured towards my car.

"Nice model you gto there." I looked back at it, then to his. "You too." He cleared his throat a little bit before continuing on.

"Im Hitashu Ukiniomu...And you are.?"

"Sakura." He nodded his head. "It suites you...do you mind if i get your number so we can tak sometimes.? Nothing big just Conversation.?"

I had thought about it for a minute, nothing was wrong with just having friends i guess. So i gave him my number and he saved it in his told me he'd talk to me later on. My gas had finished pumping. I put it back in its place and closed the tank. I saw hitashu speed off from the gas pump and into traffic. I got back in my car and started it up, i had a full tank now. The only thing was where was i gonna go.? I gasped in excitement as an idea came to mind. I could go see Kin.! She wasn't doing anything today anyway. Her house was a way out there, but i had time. I picked up my phone from out the cupholder to look at the time. Unfortunalty i had two missed calls from sasuke. I cleared them and went to the home was already 12:15 Pm. She should be up by now.

I pulled out the gas station and made my way to kins house. It was a thirty minute drive, and when i finally got there it only felt like ten minutes. Kin had a one bedroom house, but it had plenty of space on the inside, and a guesthouse out in the back. I parked on side her Beige armada and killed the engine. I walked up to the front door and banged on it four good times. I could hear music coming from inside, then it turned off. She still didn't come to the door. I banged again.

"WHO IS IT?" she yelled from the inside. Instead of answering i banged on the door again, harder this time. I laughed as i heard curses coming her. A few minutes later she swung the door open with a agravated look on her face. She had on brown cami and black boyshorts. I pushed passed her and entered the house.

"What took you so long to answer the door, Kin.?" I looked around, it looked like she was doing some cleaning. Garbage bags were tied and piles in the corner of the room. The vacuum cleaner was still in it's stopped position. cleaning chemicals smelled throughout the house.

"You didn't have to keep banging on the door like that all you had to do was say who you was" She said as she closed the door and picked up magazines that were on the floor and placed them half neatly on the table.

"Its about time you start cleaning this place up anyway" I said as i sat down on her sofa and turned on her t.v. Kin huffed and continued on cleaning. I heard the spray bottle skeet out, and a lemony smell come after.

"So did you come to help me clean or just sit around and be a pink haired couch potatoe.?'' Kin hollere from the kitchen. I looked back at her like she was crazy.

"I got my own house i should be cleaning now, cus i wont want to do it tomorrow." Instead of being here with kin i could have been doing that now. Oh well. Maybe i'll do it later on today sometime. I got up from the sofa and went and found her in herbedroom. There were clothes thrown all over the bed and floor.

"Well im mostly done now anyway." She called from the closet. I picked uo a black short sleeve corset top fronmn off the floor. I held it out in front of me. It looked familiar.

"Is this mine.?" I said pointing to the fabric in my hand. Kin came out the closet with hangers in her hand .She had an expression on her face that clearly told she was about to switch it around.

"I forgot to tell you i took from out your closet last time i was at your house." I rolled my eyes at her, she always did feel the need to borrow things without permission. I kept the shirt in my hand and sat down on her bed, which was suprisingly made up and plush. Kin was putting clothes on the hangers when i finally decided to tell her about this morning.

"I talked to Pein for a lil bit today." i confessed as i looked down at my shiny clear nails. I didn't want to see her expression. "About what..?" I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"Nothing much really, he just told me that he had sources and he heard about what had happened last night. And that he was going to cacll me back when i was more calm,"

"I guess he wants to come in and make it better." Kin suggested. i shook my head no. I think that in the back of my mind that kin wants me with Pein so she could go with Itachi. I mean she's liked him since she first met him, but never showed it.

"Im not really even in the mood to go with anyone else for a while." I stood up and stretched my arms to the celing. Kin snorted. "Just better hope you dont miss out"

She finished putting the clothes on hangers and hung them in her closet and closed the door behind her.

"But anyway, theres this new club that just opened up downtown called Juriinko Rouge. Its suppose to be exclusive and with great drinks and music. Tayuya and i wanted to know if you wanted were going with us tonight."

I thought about it for a minute, did i really want to go out tonight? Or did i not.? Kin wrapped an arm around my shoulders and shook me, "It'll be fun!" She squealed

I sighed and shook myhead, it may be fun though.

"Tonight at what time?"

"Eight, i dont want to stand in line or fashionably late as some call it" i followed her back into the front, still clutching on my shirt. I felt tired a little bit, maybe from waking up so quickly. I headed to the front door.

"Oh and i'll come get you this time.!" She called from the kitchen. I nodded then opened the door, "See you at Eight then" I closed the door behind me. I got in my car, i forgot i had left the keys in the ignition. I started it back up without bothering to look at my phone. the clock in ther house had said it was 3:29Pm. I decided to go back home and maybe get some rest before tonight.

once home i went straight to my room and got out of the clothes that i was wearing. I put on a black tank top, with a pair of black and white striped boyshorts.I ignored my phone when it started ringing. I closed my curtains tight to shut out all light and got in my bed to curl up under the thick comforter, But not before getting me two slices of pizza from out of the fridge and heated them up in the in my room, I turned on my t.v to some random lifetime eating, My phone rung again i ignored it again, and turned on my side. About ten minutes it rang again. When i turned over it had already stopped, so i picked it up to see who it was. There were two m issed calls from Sasuke and one from Pein.

I called pein back, ignoring Sasuke and his childishness. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello.?" His voice sounded almost kind of drowsy, like he had jus woken up. I knew Pein smoked. not the little white cigerettes, But hard up weed. I heard that he only smoked the best though, i didn't really have a problem with it.

"Did you call?" i asked as i rolled over on my back and stared up at the dark ceiling.

"You didn't answer."

"No because i thought it was Sasuke calling me again"

"He called you?" The way he said it was like he already knew what was going on. Itachi tells him almost everything anyway so there was a big possibility.

"Like three or four times already today, i didn't answer though."

"Didn't want to work things out.?" My eyebrows came together. What kinf of question was that? He should have known that i didn't want him back no kind of way ever again. Did he know what im through mean.? Then a question popped into my head. I grinned before while asking him.

"Why aren't you on the phone with Konan insteada me.?"

"What?"

"Why aren't you on the phone with Konan?" I repeated louder than before.

"I Dont mess around with konan."

"You dont mess around with me either."

"Im trying to though."

"Oh." Was all that i could say after that, i mean, i couldn't find anything else to say. That caught me all the way off guard. I cleared my through a litttle bit and shifted around in my bed.

"So are you just going to stay at home all night sulking or what.?" I shook my head no as if he could see me.

"No not really, Kin and Tayuya and me are going to this new club that just opened up downtown tonight."

We had stayed on the phone for like an hour more unbtil he had got a beep in his phone line. I even heard it. He told me that he would call me back later on sometime, and ;we hung up. I looked at my phone clock, it was 5:37. fater that call with Pein, i decided to get up and clean around a little bit. I told myself that when 6:40 came i'd start getting ready for tonight. I started downstairs with the kitchen and living room, sweeping the carpeted floor, and then mopping the kitchen. I even felt like ceaning the inside part of my windows. Then i started upstairs, i cleaned the guestroom, adjusting the comforter set on the nad, and sweeping in there too. I swept and mopped the hallway bathroom, and cleaned the mirror. There wasn't much to be done in there anyway. Then i went to work on my room. I made my bed, and then arragned items on my dresser. I put my shoes back where they belonged, and picked up some clothes that slipped off the hanger. I made sure to put my black corset shirt way in the back so that Kin wouldn't find it the next time she came over.

I wiped the back of my hand over forehead and looked at the clock on my wall. I finished in good time, it was 6:36, so i decied to start getting ready. I re-opened my closet to see what i was going to put on. When i looked down, i saw a pair of gold stilletto pumps with the open toe that i'd never worn before. Tonight would be as good as ever, so i took them and the box of the floor of the closet and threw them on the bed. Now i just needed and outfit. I flipped through hanger after hanger, then went on over to the other side, Oh i forgot to mention that i have a walk in closet, so i have clothes on both sides. After about five minutes of taking hangers of the slider i finally chose a black halter top mini dress that stopped at my mid thigh, and a slinky gold ring belt to go with it. it hung high on one hip, and slung on the other.

I got out of my tank top and bra, to put on a bra with clear straps, i couldn't wear clothes with no bra, it just wasn't me. afterb doing that i put on Vanilla lace lotion from victoria secret. I made sure to get my legs, arms and shoulders good. After that, i put on the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror. It showed off every single curver i had, from the slim waist and slightly wide well shaped hips, to the well molded 32 D sized wasn't stupid. I knew that i had a body like a goddess. I turned to the side, the dress made my butt look bigger than it already was. I adjusted the top a little built more, then i went to work on my hair. That was going to take a while. After just standing there staring at my head, i finally styled it by flatting it a bit, and parting it so that my bangs were on the right side, while at it i cut them a bit more. Then i did the makeup, i only needed a good touch up. I put on a draker shade of eyeliner, carefully outlining my eyes, then a fresh coat of mascara. I removed my eyeshadow with the remover, and put a sliver bottom layer, then black top layer, then just a little bit of pretty pink lip gloss. i leaned back from the mirror, everything looked straight to me. I put on just a little bit of blush, but not too much. I just put it on because i like the color. I sprayed on Vanilla lace perfume, and them put on my shoes.

I opened my jelwelery box on my dresser. Everything was organized with the type it was. Like gold, silver, and ect. I chose a pair of gold thick medium sized hoop earring, and the bangles to match. I didn't put on too many for them to be uncomfortable, so i just put on two. they were thick anyway i didn't need that many on. I chose a long beaded gold necklace, with a shorter one on top of it. After another quick over, i put on my shoes. I was no taller, and the heel was like 4 inches. I heard Kins horn blowing outsside. So i picked up my pures and cell phone, and rushed downstairs.

In the car, Kin was driving and tayuya was in the front seat. They were arguing about which way to get there,i told them to let me drive because it would be so much simpler. Kin finally listened to me and went the way i told her to. Much objected by Tayuya. I could see from my seat in the back what they had on. Kin wore a White jhalter top, and little black shorts. her hair was up in a high ponytail, I could see her make up was done really good. She used alot of grey and white combos, i'd have to ask her about that one day. I leaned over to see her shoes, she had on black pumps with silver good choice of silver jewelery gleamed in the dark as we passed street lights. While leaned over i saw that Tayuya had on a fitted black short dress with short sleeves and a collar. I saw a thick red belt around her waist, and black and red pumps. She didn't put much make up on, but she didn't need to. I couldn't really see her acessories all that good though. I leaned back in my seat and sat quiet the rest of the ride. The other two were talking about something but i block them out.

When we pulled up at the club, it was kind of hard to find a parking spot, but we did. There was this long line out in front the builind. Luckily we didn't have to stand and wait. I could already hear the loud music blaring before we stepped in. When we did it was even louder. I took my time to examine the inside. it was this large spacious room, with white lights swinging from the ceiling, a large dance area, and the most amazing bar area i'd ever seen. there was what looked to be a VIp section in the back. Waiters and waitresses were walking around with drinks on there trays. Alot of tables were occupied and only a few were empty. I liked how it was decorated though. It had this whole bamboo mixed with chinese atmospheric theme. I followed kin and tayuya to the bar and took seats. I didn't fail to notice all the stares men were giving me, one even had the nerve enough to blow a kiss my way. I ignored it. I sat between kin and tayuya, just to keep them from an altercation, they were the best of friends,but fought like cats and dogs.

The bartender, who looked to be in his mid twenties came to wait on us. he had cropped goldish hair, and pretty brown eyes. He had a nice smile too. Looking at his id tag i saw his name was Hiramio.

He slung a towel over his shoulder and leaned on the bar. "What can i get you ladies this evening.?" he asked looking at each of us. "I thnk i'll have," Tayuya started. She tapped her index finger on her chin and examied the liquor bottles. She snapped her fingers andf then replied, " A cranberry vodka with cherry." he nodded at her and began puring the contents for the drink into a glass. While doing so he looked up at me then at Kin.

"Are you too sisters.?" He asked as he slid Tayuya her drink. "Nope!" kin exclaimed throwing her arm over my bare shoulders. I had to smile at her childishness.

"We're Cousins" I explained. He nodded again, "So cousins, What'll you too have tonight.?"

"I'll have a Strawberry and pineapple tequila margarita." He looked at Kin. "I'll take a coke and rum mix, with cherry."he fixed out drinks anmd handed them to us. his hand bruished agaisnt mine. When i looked up at him he winked at me. I smiled smally back. I started drinking out my magarita, twirling the little straw around, and taking the little red sugar sprinkles of the top with my finger, i always did like them. It was halfway gone, and i was almost straing to feel a bit dizzy and aloof. A new song had came on, Trey songz Say Ahh. It was my favorite song, I said i was gonna finish my drink before leaving off to the dance floor. Kin and Tayuya were already gone. Typical. I looked to my left, in the corner of the room was Konan. She was looking straight at me, she was with Ino and Sango, whom i'd went to highschool with. She glared at me while talking to the other two. About me i guess. Maybe she thought i was here with Pein. She mugged me up and down. I smirked at her and raised up my drink giving her a toast. I didn't have time for her tonight atleast not now.i ordered another put their hand on my shoulder, i looked back to see who it was. This guy had red messy hair and pale seafoam green eyes. He looked like he hd on mascara. I looked at his hand then back at him. He removed it.

"May i have this dance.?" I thought about it the song was almost over anyway. So i nodded yes, and he led me onto the dance floor

_Go girl,_

_Its your birthday_

_Hold the wine,_

_I know your thirsty_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_We don't buy know drinks at the bar_

_We pop champagne cuz we got that dough_

_Let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_And we don't buy no drinks at the bar_

_Pop champagne cuz we got that dough_

_Let me hear you say aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_You want me say aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

He moved right. I was infront of him, and he was behind me. We moved together with the beat. His hands slid down to my waist, and then lower. My hips moved with his,

and stepped in sync. he pressed me firmly against him. Around us, there were people everywhere you would turn.

_Go girl,_

_It's your birthday_

_Hold the wine,_

_I know your thirsty_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

He turned me back around, I wrapped my arms around his neck, since i was so much shorter than him. I looked in his eyes for only a short second, he was smirking at me. I smirked back.

_And We don't buy no drinks at the bar_

_We pop champagne cuz we got that dough_

_Let me hear you say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_If you want me say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

As the song went on i looked off, not meaning to look at the VIP section. My eyebrows furrowed together. It looked like Pein, Itachi and Deidara and Kisami were there. I went back to Pein. He had on all black, a black t-shirt with a white on underneath, and black Gucci pants. Squinting myeyes more through the many bodies, he had a blunt in one hand, and a drink in the other. He looked aggravated as he halfheartedly watch konan dance infront of him.

_Go girl,_

_It's your birthday_

_Hold the wine,_

_I know your thirsty_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

_Say Aah (Aah, Aah, Aah, Aah)_

He did look her over a few times,scowl at her, then turn his head and either drank from his glass or took a drag from what he was smoking. A few times he would tell something to Itachi while smirking, making him do the same. Diedara and Kisami were already drunk, laughing and stumbling around, dancing with every feamle they saw. When Pein turned his head from itachi, his eyes locked onto mine while he sipped his drink.

**Pein POV**

"Looks like she's having a good time." Itachi said from his spot on side of me. I grunted and ignored him and continued on looking at her. I glared at the guy who she was with. I remembered him, He used to be with Sasuke, I think his name was Gaara or something like that. I didn't like him l that much. So she was looking at me while she was with him. I looked her over one good time through the other people on the dance floor. She had on this tight little dress, that showed alot of. From her long slender legs, to her small waist, to her big bust line. I watched her dance in rythm to the music. Again, i looked up at the man who she was with. He was starting to get a little touchy, which kind of made my blood boil.

I couldn't describe how relieved i was when the song was finally over. It looked like Sakura was having some kind of argument with Gaara, i saw her walk away from him and go back to the bar.I wwatched the way that she walked away, the way her hips switched from left to right, and how that dress made her butt look bigger. I pushed Konan off me for the third time that night, but she just kept coming back.

"So what are you doing after.?" She drug her hand over my chest, and tried to whisper in my ear. I ignored always wanted me i knew. I may have took her on her offer of relationship wise but she couldn't keep her legs closed from anybody else. I wouldn't want to be too mean to her, we were childhood friends afterall. I just glared at her out the corner of my eye. Anymore and she would blow my high. She came and got closer, almost all the way in my lap now.

"Are you just going to ignore me all night Pein-kun."She tried to make her voice sound sweet and hide the lust that was be told, i only really messed with her one time and that was when i first go back in Konoha which was a while ago. All i did was fuck her and that it. I guess she wanted it again. but later on i'd met Sakukra. Things had changed. I looked for her at the bar, she was alone. I saw her gather up her purse on her shoulder. I knew she'd come here with kin, and she wasn't leaving until the place closed down.I slid Konan off me and went through the crowd to Sakura. She was messing around with her phone when i got to her.

She smiled up at me, as she put her phone up. "Hey,I ddin't expect to see you here." She shifted from one foot to the other.

"Are you ready to go so soon.?" She nodded her head, "I'm not really even in the mood to stay any longer." I was thinking to myself that since i drove myself here, i could give her a ride home, if she complied with it.

"Can you please take me home.?" She had asked it out the blue. I nodded her a yes. "Aren't you going to tell them that you're leaving.?" She asked when we made our way through the crowd to the front enttrance. "They'll get the idea."

Many men i noticed were giving her signs, it noticed that it made her uncomfortable. So i put my arm around her waist and pressed her close to me. Alot of them had fell back. It wasn't hard to find my silver denali, it was the first car parked in the row. I unlocked the door for us using the remote. We got in and i started up the engine, i pulled out into the busy street, and headed off to the destination. Out the corner of my eye i saw she was indulged in her phone again, her eyebrows came together, and she threw it back down in her purse.

"Instead of taking me home, do you think you can take me to the Embassy.?" She asked when we were at a red light. I already had an idea of what was going on. Sasuke once again sent her a message saying he would be sitting out infront her house waiting on her to get home.

"Dont you think he'd know you were there." She shrugged and leaned back in her seat. She exhaled a deep sigh and leaned her head on the tinted window, looking up at the street lights and buildings.

"I dont even know how he knew where i was just now."

"Your so predictable at times, then it didn't make it any harder when the person who you were dancing with was one of friends anyway." I looked at her sideways. She looked as though she didn't know who i was talking about.

"Oh,It was gaara." She mumbled to herself. "Well take me to another one, anyone would be fine."

"You can stay with me, Just for tonight." The light turned green and i drove off, turning a left to the residental area.

"No i wouldn't want to impose.A hotel is fine." I didn't answer her, i just kept on driving down the long street. "Did you hear me.?" I shook my head no at her, she glared at me and huffed. A minute later she started fumbling aorund with the radio, she was too bold. "Your too stubborn!" She muttered at me and i smirked. I pulled up into my driveway, and cut off the engine, i got out the car and closed the door silently behind me. When she got out, she slammed the door hard, i even saw some neighbors lights come on and dogs started barking.I looked at her like she was crazy, sure i knew she was half drunk, but still you dont slam my car door.

"What?" She asked me rather loudly as she mt me at the front door. I shook my head and unlocked the door and opened it, thinking maybe i should have took her to a slammed my front door too. While she was busy sight seeing, i took her by the hand and drug her upstairs to my room.

"You can shower if you want to" I threw her an old T-shirt of mine, she caught it in mid-air and glared slyly at me out the corner of her put her purse on my dresser, along with all her jewelery.I couldn't help but watch her.

**Sakura POV**

I finshed taking off my jewelery and went into the bathroom. It was surprisingly clean much to my surprise. Almost too clean which had me thinking he was kind of a neat freak. Hair care was put secruly on shelves next the shower, a tooth brush and toothpaste were in their proper spot. I sat down on the edge of the white tub, and turned the handles forcibly loud enough so that i hoped he could hear.

_'The Bastard' _ I thought as i turned the nob for the shower, i squeaked as it shot at me on the head. I wanted to go to a hotel for the night, not stay here. Although here would be the last place Sasuke would think of me being. I'd told pein i didn't want to impose, but what did he do.? Take me here anyway. I stood up and took off my clothes from this evening and got in the shower. The hot water was relaxing to my skin. I reached over and picked up a bottle of conditioner. I turned it around in my hand and looked at the name.

_Tresseme._ I snorted again, no wonder his hair was so messy and fly away. I squeezed alot onto my hand just to spite him so the next time he would looking for conditioner he won't have much. I laughed to myself, he shouldn't ever make me go anywhere against my will. I lathered the white foam through my hair, and then let it rinse on out. I scrubbed my body with this man smelling bar of soap, which wasn't half bad. I rinsed that off too and turned off the water. I stepped out the tub and dried myself off with one of his big black and red towels, then i wrapped it around me and started looking for a blow dryer. I jerked opened the counter drawer and rummaged through it. All thw while making as much noise as i could. I paused for a second because it sounded like he was saying something, i shrugged it off and said i was imagining things. I went back to throwing things around in the drawer, looking for a blow dryer.

**Pein POV**

I Took of my shirt, and changed into a pair of black baggy pajamas. I thought that i was going to give Sakura my room and i was going to sleep in the living room on the sofa. It could fold out into a bed. I wouldn't be too uncomfortable. I heard her thrwoing things around in the bathroom, but it pushed it wouldn't Leave it messed up, she couldn't. Anyway, so i went to the hallway closet to get a blanket and another pillow when my cell phone had started ringing. I kept the blanket in my hand as i went back into my bedroom and picked my phone up while it was still on the charger on the nightstand on side my bed. I didn't bother looking at who was calling.

"Hello.?"

"Pein-Kun.!" A loud screeching voice blasted through from the other end of the phone. I halfway wished that i didn't even answer.

What.?"

"Why'd you leave me so early.?" She made it souind like she was pouting on the other end.

"I had other things to take care of."

"I saw you leave with _Her_" 

"And your point is.?"

"You were suppose to leave with me." I got quiet for a minute and thought on it. I already knew what she had on her mind. When did she not have it on her mind. The first time i'd had her, she was straight i guess. It was aleight, i mean it wasn't all that most i'd did that was when i first came back and a month or two ago.

"Can you come over now?" I weighed my options, a night with Konan where i could get anything i wanted, or Sakura. I knew that i can get Konan anytime. So of course what do you think i 'y get me wrong though, i wanted Sakura to myself. I knew it would be hard being as though Konan was and always willl interfere. I had to leave Konan alone anyway, she was just a quick screw.

"Maybe Later on, I don't know. maybe not."

"Dont choose her over-,"

"Goodbye Konan." I cut her off and pressed the red end call button. I knew that wouldn't be the last of it. Atleast it was gone for now though. Maybe i could have some peace. The bathroom door swung open the mement i finished my though. Sakura came out, her hair was wavy not in a nappy way, but exotic. Her peach skin looked flushed, probably from all the hot water she had used, i saw how the steam had followed her out. She had on th eT-shirt i had let her borrow. It stopped at her knees, its almost unbelievable on how short she was. She threw her clothes into her purse on my dresser without even looking at me for too long. I guess she was still mad that i didn't bring her to the Embassy suites. I got off the bed with the pillow and blanket in my hand and was almost to the door.

"Where are you going.?" I turned back around to look at her. Her eyebrows were together and she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Downstairs to the living room, You can have the bed for tonight." She shook her head from left to walked over to me and took the blanket and pillow from out my hand and threw them across the room.

"I told you i didn't want to impose. You sleep in your bed, Pein" She folded back the comforter and got in the bed and sat up, letting it cover her lower half.

"I dont think its such good manners for a guest to-"

"Just get in the damn bed." She said as she reached over to the nightstand where my phone was and picked up the remote. She started flicking through stations until she finally settled on this crime show called cold-case. I turned the light out and got in under the covers next to her. My bed was big enough for atleast five people, but she was almost in the middle. Ignoring what was happening on t.v, i turned onto my stomach and laid my head down flat on the pillow.I heard her texting on her phone, probably Sasuke no about five minutes, i heard her slam the phone down on the nightstand beside her, and shift in the bed. I rolled over to see her. She had covered herself up to her chin. She squirmed closer, she didn't know how close she was, or she did know and wouldn't say anything.

"Problems with the ex.?" I asked her. Her Green eyes opened slowly, i swear they almost glowed in the dark. She narrowed her eyes at me. I guess she was trying to be menacing. I smirked.

"There aren't any problems."

"Are you sure.?"

"Im positive. Does Konan ask you the same thing.?" Her voice was deadpand when she said that. I knew she didn't like Konan.

"She's none of my concern."

"Then who is.?'' I heard tiredness in her voice, and there was a faint smell of strawberry to her breath.I didn't see her drink much tonight, so she wasn't drunk.

"You." her mouth formed the shape of an "o" but no sound had came out.

"So thats the reason.?" She looked at me strangely.

"What reason."

"Why you wont be with me." She was obvioulsy at a loss for words because she had looked away off into the still darkness of the room. I saw a hint of saddness hidden in her eyes.

"I cant have one chance,? I can swear to you now that it would be better if you were with me." I pressed my lips up against her ear. i felt the heat coming from her face, telling me that she was blushing. "I know what was going on with you and him, Sakura." I turned her head to face mine, not meaning for her lips to brush against mine. I won't deny the fact that it felt good though. I saw the sparkle of tears in her eyes, but none of them fell. Atleast not yet.

"I dont really think that you can talk about that. I may not could trust you either." She whispered. But she looked like she was considering it. I knew it would be hard to really get her, but i didn't know it would be like this. I mentally cured Sasuke for making her not want anyone else. He had messed her up that bad. Bastard.

"One chance wont hurt, I swear. I wont promise you this. Because i know thats what he did." She blinked her eyes one time and the tears fell. I brushed them away with my thumb. I let her think about it. I knew i wouldn't hurt her. Not intentionally atleast. I could've taken her from Sasuke earlier on, but i didn't. I figured it would only cause her more problems. He didn't deserve something like this anyway. I'd been wanting her with me for the longest now. Itachi knew. One day he asked me was i falling in love with her or something, he got the idea when i didn't answer. I wouldn't mess up a chance with her, a woman like this was hard to find. I remebered when i first met her. I was with Kisami in the mall. She was by herself, she said she was shopping for a few things. She smiled brightly, but i could see there was something wrong. Of course, i couldn't stop staring at her. My heart even skipped a beat when she looked me dead in my eye. hard to believe I know. At first i was upset, to see a woman making me this way. I was even mad when i knew that i couldn't have her. I wasn't one to take another mans woman, but i could if i wanted to. She'd gave me her number, just for if i needed anything though. What i needed was her. About a month had passed by and i heard from Kin that Sasuke and Sakura were finally done. I couldn't help but smirk, maybe even smile.

"Just one chance?" She confirmed with me, snapping me out of the short memory. I nodded my head, my nose brushing against hers. She looked me in my eye for another good while, like she was debating with herself. Then she noddded her head slowly and said, "Please don't make me regret this." I nodded my head.

" I wont." She moved her hand to find the remote, and turned off the t.v. i never slept with the t.v off, but this time i could make an exception. She moved from me a bit and buried her head in the pillow. I heard her mumble a small goodnight.A few minutes late she was knocked out. I laid back down too, and watch her sleep for a while before dosing off myself.

**4:15 Am (The Next Morning)**

I rolled over to the sound of my phone vibrating. I picked it up just in time before it slid off the stand. I looked at the screen through squinted eyes. It wasn't anyone calling, but a text message.I opened it, it was from Konan.

_Pein, i miss you. Why didn't you _

_come ovr to see me last night. Call me or_

_come by whenever you get chnce to._

I deleted the message and put the phone back on the stand. I shifted back under the comforter, but i noticed that a small body was snuggled up to mine. I looked down to see a pink head, almost completly covered up by the covers. Her face was nuzzled up against my chest, and she was snoring softly. I wrapped my arms securlyaround her waist, pressing her closer to me. She was so warm, and soft. That must have been the best sleep i'd ever gotten.

**GREAT FIRST CHAPTER RIGHT.!**

**SO COMMENT ME AND READ AND REVIEW. I GOT A GOOD IDEA ON WHERE THIS IS GONNA GO AND IF IM GONNA HAVE A SEQUAL OR NOT. I LOVE REVIEWS SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	2. altercations

Story Title: Trying At Love Again

Chapter Two: Altercations

**(AUTHORS NOTE;** DISREGARD STORY TITLE ON THE FIRST CHAPTER PAGE, THE NAME WAS CHANGED BUT I HAD FORGOT TO CHANGE IT ON THE FIRST MAIN NAME IS "TRYING AT LOVE AGAIN'' NOT HYBRID. THE SECOND CHAPTER NAME IS MEETINGS AND LUNCH.)

**Pein POV**

So, I woke up again the next morning at about 9:30 Am. I didn't usually sleep that late. I rolled over on my side and remembered that Sakura had styed last night. I ran my hand under the cover and searched for her. I sat up in the bed and looked over, she wasn't in there. I made the assumption that she was downstairs somehwere, maybe getting herself something to eat. I heard the rain pouring down outside, and an occasional crash of thunder. I could've sworn i heard something like a squeaking sound. I brushed it off and went into the bathroom. I came out after i showered and brushed my teeth and took a quick shower..

I turned on the T.V and sat back down on the Edge of the bed. The news reporter said that it was a good chance it was going to rain all day. A 70% chance, with Thunderstorms. I didn't know if Sakura had wanted to go home now or wait until the rain ended. It was on her really, either way she chose I was alrite with it. I got up and went back to around the bed and got my phone. I had forgot that Konan sent me a text message. I looked at the screen of the it, she hadn't sent another one.I heard something scrash downstairs, and went down to go and see what it was.

The T.V was on louder than i usually kept it. There was a blanket sprawled out on the long sofa, which had the extra part pulled out, making it look more like a curtains were closed tight, and all the lights were off, causing the T.v to be the only source of light. Multiple DVD's were pulled down from the shelves on both sidse of the Tv. I swear, the only thing that was still in order was the T.v. If anything would have happened to my 63' HD plasma screen Tv, there would have been severe consequences. And among all the mess, was a pink head. She was sitting cross-legged with her back turned to me, flipping through another stack of DVD's. I watched her for a few minutes with my arms crossed over my chest. i leaned up against the wide entry-way to the living room and watched her. She was reading the back a movie, got up and then put it to play in the player. She raised herself up from the floor and turned around. Her eyes met with mine for a fraction of a second, then she went into the kitchen, walking through the other entry-way.I followed behind her.

"Do you always sleep so late like that.?" She asked from inside the fridge.

"No. I guess I just had a good sleep last night." She grunted at my reply and heated up a piece of Pizza on a plate in my had got one out for me too, and heated it along with hers.I had taken mine out early and ate it. She kept her eyes on the pizza that was turning in there. Made me wonder what she was thinking.

"What's going on in my Living room." The movie had already started playing, sounded like some horror one.I looked at ehr, she only shrugged at me. "I was going to watch movies today."

I went back in the living room to go and see. She was going to watch Hatchet, in the dark.I already saw it, so i suppose she was on her own. Going against my better half, i laid down on the sofa with my hands crossed behind my head. It was only five minutes into the movie and they were already killing people. The microwave tinged, i heard it open then close.

"Did it Start yet?" She asked me from the kitchen. She was eating from the tone of her voice. I didn't answer her, instead i let her come in and see for herself. She looked up at the screen and then down at me.

"Would it have killed you to answer me.?" I shook my head no. She started adjusting the blanket, and spreading it out over the sofa. She stopped and stood over me. I really got a good look at her this hair was only tossed around a bit, and she still looked a little bit sleepy.I took her hand in mine and pulled her down on top of me. She slid over a bit, so her weight was only halfway on me. The rest of her was leaned up against the sofa. I felt a shiver go through her.

"Cold.?" She nodded her head against my chest.I reached behind her and pulled the blanket over the both of us. I heard her mumble a small thanks to me and continued on watching the movie.I looked down at her pink head and started thinking about what had happened last night. It would be hard for her to fully warm up to me, this i knew for a fact. If something went wrong between us i would most likely be to blame for it.I guess i just had to do the best that i could.

During some scenes in the movie, she would tense up on me. She was scared but she wouldn't admit it though.I asked her if she wanted me to turn it off, she said no. She probably had her eyes closed. I wasn't interested in the film. I was interested in her. Her even breathing was comforting to me, her warmness too. One of her arms went under my back, and in return I wrapped mine around her waist.

"You can turn it off now." I looked down at her quizzingly. She looked up at me from under her eyelashes. "The movie, can you please turn it off.?" I felt around for the remote with my free hand. Once i found it i turned the T.v back onto regular cable. Some action movie was on. I moved my finger in soft circles on her spine. She relaxed against me more.

"Were you scared.?" It took her a while for to answer only nodded her head then said, "Of what?"

"The movie." What else would she be scared of besides that.?

"Oh, Yeah." It was quiet between us for a minute or two, i enjoyed the silence. It was peaceful.

"I dont like the Thunder either." She admitted. So that was that squeaking sound i'd heard earlier on. She had screamed because the thunder had sounded off. She rolled over more so that she fully on me, her chest pressed down on mine, and her face only inches away.

"Do you like Thunder.?" I Shook my head no. Her mouth formed in the shape of an "O" and she tilted her head to the side all while still keeping her eyes on mine.

"Why.?"

"It disrupts the peace."

"Do i disrupt the peace.?"

"I dont know do you.?" She smiled a bit then layed back down on me and continued on watching t.v. Thunder roared again, She jumped and tensesd up. I wrapped my arms tighter around her and she settled down.

"Its only thunder, It can't really even harm you." She nodded her head and sighed. About thirty minutes later, i could hear the soft snoring. I got up, careful not to wake up woman who was so peacfully sleeping, and looked out the closed curtain. It was only drizzling outside now, but it was still dark and cloudy. Every now and then there woulld be a bit of thunder, followed by a little lightning. I went back to the sofa and softly shook her, only enough to wake her up though.

"Sakura.''

No Response. She stirred aaround, and buried her face into the pillow. I shook her again, "Sakura." I called her a little louder. This time she opened her green eyes a bit, only halfway though. But she up.

"Do you want me to take you home now.?"

"Can i stay a bit longer.?" Her voice was almost like a kids, begging to sleep with her parents because she was scared that the boogey man in her closet was going to come out and get her. I nodded at her, i couldn't tell her no. I didn't have anything to do today anyway, why not spend it with tugged on my hand and looked at me under-eyed. I got the message that she wanted me to get back on there with her, i did. A few minutes later she was sleep again. I watched her a bit longer before i got up again, im sure Kin was wondering why she hadn't called her yet. I went back upstairs and got her phone to get Kins number. She had missed calls from Sasuke, but i only pushed them aside, i really didn't like him. I didn't care if he was Itachi's brother or not. I dialed Kins number, she had answered on the third ring.

"Hellllloooo." He voice was so dazed and drowsy, she probably drunk all night and didn't leave until they told her to.

"Kin."

"Huh.? Whose this calling me so early in the damn morning.?" She screeched. I looked over at the clock on the wall. It was ten minutes to two. i hardly consider that to be early in the morning.

"It's Pein, Did you try calling Sakura yet.?"

"Ohhhhh, Pein.! Nooooooo i haven't tried to yet. She's probably still sleep or something.

"Yeah i just called to tell you that she stayed here with me last night, i was going to bring her back home today though." Kin got quiet then made a loud gasping sound.

"I Knew you too would get together sometime.! Just haver call me later on then whenever she wakes up so i can get Details.!"

"Alright." I hung up with her, and right after that, my phone had started ringing. I looked down at the caller ID.

Konan.

I sighed. Let the phone ring a few times more, then finally worked up enough nerve to go and answer it.I didn't even try to think twice about it. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Hello.?"

"Pein, Where are you.?"

"Im at home, Why.?" I questioned. I halfway thought that she was up to no good. I thought again that i shouldn't have answered from her. I was going to make this quick, and atleast try to end these flings with her.

Can i come over.?" She had tried to make her voice sound all sweet and stuff. It almost made me laugh. Almost.

"No, Konan." She whimpered in the phone.

"Why not.?" I didn't answer her. She'd hear about it or figure it out sooner or later..

"She's there isn't she.?!" She screeched into the phone. i had to pull it back from my ear.

"And what of it.?"

"What do you mean and what of it.?! We could've had alot Pein. We stiill can.! Come on now, you probably know yourself that she cant do you like the way that i used can"

"She probably cant. I haven't found that out yet."

"What has she got that i idont.?"

"It'll take too long for me to list."

"What kind of Shit-" I cut her off in mid sentence. I wasn't going to yell at her and wake Sakura up. Nope, i was going to make things simple as i could for Konan to understand.

"These meetings with you are gonna stop, sooner or later. I'd perfer sooner." She gasped into the phone. Did she still not get it.? She was going off on me now. Cursing and ranting on about random things, other women, and what we had did together. The usual.

"You just tell that bitch that when i catch her she's done for.!" I didn't appreciate her choice of words, but i wasn't going to sit around all day and argue with her. So i just hung up the phone and went back downstairs to the pink haired woman. I got back on the sofa, and held her to me again. i prayed that she wasn't crazy like Konan, Konan was a crazy woman. Something like a stalker.

Crazy ass..

My phone had started to vibrate, i grudgingly looked at the Id. It was Darochi, my mother. I halfway didn't feel like answering. But i had to because i would most likely be scolded about it sooner or later.

"Hello.?"

"Good Morning.!" A over-hyperactive voice came from the other end of the phone. Dont get me wrong, i loved my mother, but sometimes she was just so happy it make me think if she was psycotic. She lived with my father up in Fire, about an hour from Konoha. I cant really remember the last time i'd went there. My father had gotten her this expensice victorian styled house out there, almost in the country area. I mentally slapped myself, that was why she was calling. She wanted me to visist her. Whenever i went, she never wanted me to leave.

Dammit.

"Morning mom," I said lowly, as the woman next to me shifted, she must've heard it too

"How my favorite Pein-Chan been doing.?" She said in a sing songy voice. I hated it when she called me that.

"I've been fine. And yourself.?" I shouldn't have asked that.

"Well form starters, we finally got settled in the new house. Your father been working on a new shed to put his classic car thing whatchamacallit it. And, me well i've been fine except its been a half a year since my son came to visit me.!" She half shouted in my ear.

"I've been kind of,-" She cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

"Dont you give me that young man.! I wan't so busy when i spent eight hours in labor with you now was I.?" She didn't want me to answer that. But i did anyway

"I would've came but-"

"Dont you dare interupt me.! And dont give me any buts either.! Now how do you think that feels that my oldest son, Doesn't want to come and visit me. Your father said the same thing.!"

"When do you want me to come up and see you then." I knew i would have to switch a few things around, just to make time to do this.

"Tomorrow would be nice.! We could have lunch, you me and your father." I agreed to it. It wouldn't have made her very happy if i said no.

"And another thing, You'd better come here with a nice young lady too.! I'm tired of waiting on grandchildren Pein. I mean it. None of those floozies who you used to mess with either."

I looked down at Sakura and started thinking. Shuld i or should i not take her with me. Darochi would probably love her. I thought harder , i could take her out to dinner afterwards. It seemed like a good idea, then i'm sure she had never been to Fire before.

"Pein!" She snapped me away from my thoughts.

"What.?"

"Promise me that you'll come up here tomorrow and have lunch with your father andI, and that when i see you you'll have a decent woman on yourn arm."

"I promse."

"And dont be late, like you usually are. I'll see you tomorrow, i've got to go grocery shopping right now. I love You Pein-Chan.!" She said the last end so sweet and squeaky like.

"I Love you too." I hung up with her and put the phone down on the coffee table and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a really long day.

* * *

**Konan Pov**

I slung the phone down onto my bedroom floor, not caring that it was made out of pure wood. The screen was probably cracked now. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was Pein. Last night, she was most likely there at the club with even had enough nerve to give a toast at me with that damn smile on her face.!

I cursed her, for popping up and making Pein like her for whatever reason he does. I blamed Sasuke for not being on his fucking job and stopping her from leaving him.! Stupid bastard if he would've did what he was suppose to i wouldn't even be in this sistuation now.! Me and Pein could've been somewhere together now.! Instead he's laying around with that bitch.!

I growled again and punched my hand down on the kitchen wasn't going to get away with this, i would make it clear to her. Pein is for me and me a\only.! And it'll be a cold day in hell before i just step aside and let her have him so easily. And mark my words when i catch her it wont be anything nice.! I had the perfect idea.! I grabbed my car keys and rushed out the door, Since she was with Pein, and left her car at home, when she gets back she's gonna be in for a big surprise. Sure we'd had alot of run ins with eachother. She just didn't know how badly i wanted to smash her face in. She really doesn't know who she was fucking with. I drove my white honda Accrod to the suburban part of Konoha. I drove around until i found her nice little clean perfect house. Just like i expected, her car was parked in the driveway waiting for me. I parked on the street, and got out. I wasn't thinking when i had left the house i should've bought some spray paint or something. I smirked then, i had something that could cause more damage than spray paint. My keys.

I walked up to the car, and without wasting anytime began to scrape and slash my key all around her car. I even let the air out of her tires, i laughed a bit while i was doing so. I gave no mercy to the automobile. Her pretty black paont was all ruined. I scratched it one more time then got back in my car and left. I couldn't wait. I drove off quickly, i went ro Sango's, i couldn't wait to tell her about this. i had it planned out perfectly. I would sit with sango since she was my right hand person, somewhere in the neighborhood until i saw Peins car pass by to bring her back home. I'd wait a bit after that. Then come by and say i was just passing through and saw him there and decided to stop and chat. it would take as long as it had to i had all day. I was just glad it had stopped raining.

* * *

**Sasuke**

I leaned up against the wall in bedroom next to the window. I txtd sakura again but she didn't answer. I told her i was sorry about one hundred million times already. I had no idea where she was. She wasn't at home, she wasn't at any hotel in konoha, Naruto hadn't seen her, and Kin wasn't answering from me either. Itachi won't even open up about it.

"Sasuke-Kun...Wont you come back to bed.?" A voice came from across the room. I looked baack at her. She held the sheets up to her chest and tried to smile seductively at me. Her long blonde haor was tossed this way and that around her head.I scowled at her. i don't even know why i bought her back here. And why the hell wasn't she gone already anyway. She wasn't who i wanted, i wanted my Sakura back. Not some flopzy. Sure i messed around on her a couple of times, but i didn't mean to. Damn, i really fucked up this time.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

I woke up at like 4:00. I must have really been tired from last night. I dont know what kind of stuff he'd put in those drinks but whatever it was it sure was strong. I raised up and noticed that i still aying ontop of Pein. He wasn't asleep, he looked at me as soon as i moved. I apologized for going to sleep on him. I got up, still feeling abit tired and stretched.

"It stopped raining.?" I questioned got up along with me and went to the window. he pulled back the curtain to look nodded at me. It was then that i noticed what he had on. Black baggy pants and no shirt. Just like i had thought, he had a nice slim body. His muscles were all the right sopt. They were lean and not all bulky and big. I liked that.

"Are you ready to go home now.?" I thought about it for a minute. i would have stayed, but i didn't want to impose more than i already had. So i nodded him a yes. I could've sworn i saw a bit of regret in his eyes when i told him my answer. But i let it go. I followed him upstairs so i could get my clothes and purse and stuff. Pein had disappeared in his closet, and i took my purse and went into the bathroom. I dont know why, but i had the strangest feeling something was wrong. I shrugged and took off Peins shirt and put my dress back on. I didn't feel like walking in heels anywhere today. So i just carried them in my hand. I looked myself in the mirror, i looked well rested, but my eyes were a bit droppy though. I wasn't really used to sleeping that late. I came out the bathroom with my purse on my shoulder and my shoes in the other hand.

Pein had put on a grey T-shirt over his pants, and had on black levi's. he had his jeys in one hand, and he put his phone in one of his many pockets. Mine was down in my purse, i had put it there before going in the bathroom. I gave him his shirt back, but he told me i could keep it. I thanked him and stuffed it in my purse.

"Are you ready.?" he asked me. I nodded my head slowly. i dont know why but i didn't really want to leave.

In the car it was pretty quiet, i didn't even feel like turning on the radio. I leaned my head aginst the car window as Pein drove at a reasonable speed. I would sometimes look at him while he was driving, or he made a turn. he was handsome. I won't lie about that. I thought about whhat he had told me last night. How he just wanted on chance to be with me. And i gave it to him. I thought more and more about it. But i really did like him though. A small blush came to my face when i thought about how he let me go to sleep on him and how warm he was. I felt safe with him. You'll never know, it might just work out fine. We pulled down my street and i saw my car was there. It looked alrite until Pein pulled up closer. My eyes got wide and i gasped. On side me Pein was sayiong something, but i couldn't even hear him.

I jumped out the car and ran over to my car. All my paint was ruined.! I even had four flats.! I was panicking.! I swear my heart was beating so fast. before i knew it Shock turned into pure anger.I wanted to know who did this.! pein was out his car now, he was by me on the phone. I guess he was talking to Itachi or somebody, all i could hear was car, paint messed up, keyed, four flats.I ran my hand over the passenger door, the paint came off as i did so.

"My car," i whimpered. "It's messed up.!" I halfway screamed. Pein tried to comfort me but i only shrugged him off. I started throwing a fit.! I wouldn' even reason with myself. I threw bricks that were outlining my driveway, it was a mess.

"Calm dowm." he told me, but i didn't listen to him. I looked at him like he was crazy. He was still on the phone.

"How the hell can i be quiet.! Look what somebody did to my car.!" I said throwing my hands at the mess."Suppose i did something like that to yours.! You''d be mad too." I screamed at him. He wasn't making anything any better.

"Itachi's on his way, he can fix your 's not much we can do about the paint though.":he walked around the other side of the car. I looked at his face. i could tell in his head he was making accusations. I slid down to the ground, and touched my now flat tires. I barely noticed it when itachi came with Deidara and Kisami. or when Kin pulled up and really started a scene. All i wanted was a name as yo who did it.!

I was standing by Pein, who had his shirt off. he had finshed blowing my tires back up with the fix-a-flat stuff. he put his hand on my waist, but that wasn't enough. i loved my car. i didn't get any special changes did to it or anything. i felt like and Pein was putting some kind of scratch stuff on the paint, i guess it was suppose to make it look better. The sun had stared to come out a bit. Typical. I unlocked my door with Kins spare key i had given her. I looked around to see if an damage had been done to the inside my house. No, everything was just like i had left it.

"Who the hell could've done this." Kin asked as she waved her hand over the car.I shrugged.

"i just got back here and found it like this." I said as i went over to the front steps of my house and sat down, Kin had followed and got down next to me.

"It can be fixed, all you would need is some new tires, and a good paint job." Kin told me, she really wasn't helping the matter.I didn't answer her, but she kkept talking.

"And you had no idea who could've done it.?" She asked again. I shook my head no.

"Somebody will be talking about it" I only nodded at her.I decided it would be best if i just kept my mouth shut. ll i could think about was my poor poor car. I had it for a full year, it was practically a new model. I remember how happy i was when i first got it. How shiny and pretty it was with it's factory paint. I hung my head down in my hands. I dont know why, but a picture of Konans face flashed through my mind. I remembered how she looked at me last night in the club. I knew she didn't like me because Pein liked me. I don't think she would work up enough nerve to do something like this, or would she.? That made me wonder.

"Whats Konan doing here now.?" Kin said, she stood up and then i raised up my head to see what She was talking about. i squinted my eyes then stood up. Konan was parked on the street infron MY house. Her and that Sidekcik of hers got out the car and started walking up MY driveway. Pein was wiping his face with a towel, Itachi was leaning on his car. Deidara and Kisami were just arguing over something stupid.

I looked at Konan, and she looked at me. I saw something in her eyes. I walked over to where her and Pein were. She seemed to be agitating him already. Kin followed closed behind me. They were talking.

"Well what happened here.?" Konan asked as she touched my car. "How'd it get all ruined.?" She asked looking at Pein. He didn't answer her. He walked over to the other side the car, like he was checking if the tires had enough air.

"What are you doing here anyway, who gave you the right to come to my house.?!" I asked her.I tried not to scream i really did, i knew the neighbors would be out being all nosey.

''I was just passing through is all." She said in her sickening voice. She was only a feet away from me, it wouldn't be much to just reach out and grab her by her neck.

"Well you can leave now, this obviuosly doesn't concern you." She smirked at me. I realized the fact she was telling me she was the opne behind gasped a bit, and then put her finger on a spot of the car that hadn't been keyed.

"Seems like i missed a spot." She tried to whisper it, but i heard her.

"You missed a spot.?!" IU screamed at her. She couldn't move out the way in time because as soon as i finshed my sentence i was on her. She was under my\e on the cement and i was ontop of her. I banged her head against it one good time, before i held her down by her throat and sent mad punches to her face, i swear it was like she wasn't even trying.

"You Fucked up my car.!" I screamed down at her with every was pulling at my hair, but that didn't matter to me . She messed with my car.! My father had bought me that car.! All i saw was red, i wasn't even thinking had got behind me and was trying to pull me off her. I could tell it was Kin because the person had tried to pull me back by my shoulder. Then she was gone. Somebody strong finally pulled my off her. I saw kin and Sango leaning up against the white Honda, they were still throwing bookoo punches at one another, even though Deidara and Itachi were still holding them back from one another. Kin had hit her two more times to the head and guess she had fallen out. She was still fussing about it. Itachi had put her in his car and looked her in. I saw Konan, Deidara was helping her up from the ground. I saw blood, i didn't look at Konans face but i knew it wasn't straight anymore. I put all my power and energy into those blows.! I hope she had a messed up my car was all that was going through my mind. I tried to get back at her again, but Pein had me. I wriggled around in hs grasp to try and fre myself.

"You come into my yard, and you destroy my property.! Then you have the audacity to say that you did it.!?" I hollered at the top of my lungs. Deidara steered her way from me, she was still talking when he made her get into her car with sango.

"Let me go.!" I tried to push Pein out my way, but her wouldn't budge. He was leading me back into the house. "Im not done with her yet.!" My hand was hurting like hell, i was breathing hard because i was out of breath. I had a headache. Pein threw me onto the sofa while he went back ouside. I ran to the door and tried to open it, he must have been holding it from the other side. I banged on the door with both my hands, making my wounded one hurt even more.

"Open the Damn Door.! Let me Out.!" I banged a bit too hard and i think i made it get swollen more than it already had. I looked out the window besuide the door. Itachi i guess had told Kin to go home and cool herself off. From the looks of it, he was going to drive her and make sure she went straight home. He let Deidara, who was laughing out of control drive his car, kisami. Pein was talking to Itachi from outside the car. I wished i knew what they were saying. he went back to his car and got my purse and shoes. He came back in the house and closed the door behind him. I ignored him and went into the kitchen to wash my hand. The hand i was hitting her with, my knuckels were swollen, and they had turned red.

I was putting ice in a ziplock bag when he pulled me out the way and finished took my hand, i had an urge to pull away from him.

"You shuldn't go around throwing punches at people." he muttered to he crazy.? She deserved it.! Every last bit.

"You know yourself she deserved it.!" I didn't mean to scream but he was being so complicated. He picked me up and sat me down on my marble countertop.

"Was it worth getting yourself hurt over.?" 

"yes, It was." I replied as he took a good look at my hand.I was just glad that it wasn't broken. He looked at the knuckles on my hand again. he applied little pressure, then he turned it over so that my palm was facing up.

"your lucky it isn't broken." he said as he put the ice back on it. I scoffed at him and went into my living room. I thought about pressing charges against her, but that was a long and complicated process. Kins father as busy enough as it is anyway.

"You almost make it seem like your taking up for her." I sneered. he came behind me with a wrapping bandage. I sat down on the sofa with my legs next to me. he came and sat infron t of me and began wrapping the bad hand.

"Im not."

"You dont have anything to say about it. If you did it would most likely be in her favor anyway." I said, i couldn't help but feel the least bit jealous. I started to think about if he did like her.

"What do you want me to say.?"

"How about she was in the wrong because she came into your yard, and keyed up your car and then had nerve enough to admit to it?" He shrugged and sighed .

"Does it feel any better.?" he asked me as he finished tying the last peice of cloth in a little bow.

"The fact that my cars exterior is ruined, or my hand.?"

''Your hand."

"Well no, it doesn't feel better." I glared at him, i was still mad about my car. I thought that i'd call somebody over to come and fix it in the morning. Sai was good at painting cars and drawing and stuff like that. I just had to get new Tires. She had slashed all them.

"Just calm down." He told me again.

"What do you think i am.?! I am Calm.!" I . He took my hand again and massaged it. He was only inches from me, but at the time that didn't matter t me. I just wanted to go lie down, take a nice shower, and make the calls i needed to make. Pein had kept his eyes on me, looking me dead in the eye. I noticed that he had put his shirt back on. Damn

"Feel any better.?" I shook my head no. I almost felt sick with all that just happened. He pulled me to his chest. I did feel a bit better, i guess knowing that he was here with wrapped his other arm around my stayed like like before a bit longer before he had got up.

"So i guess that i just take two advils for the pain.?" he nodded, then came back to me and leaned down.

"And dont hit anybody for a while." He added. I nodded as he leaned in closer, causing me to go back a bit. My eyes shifted from his eyes, down to his lips. His lips brushed against mine, before he parted them. My eyes widened up a bit, but then i relaxed into it. His mouth massaged softly over mine, and at one point i could've sworn i felt his tounge come out and brush against my bottom lip. He tasted like chocolate and vanilla. Though his lips were dry, they worked pulled away from me then. My lips still felt a little bit tingly.

"Are you gonna be alright here by yourself.?" he asked me with his hand on the door knob. He almost acted like nothing had happened. I gave him a yes after a while. He opened the door, walked out and closed it behind him. I could hear him start up his car, and pull out of the driveway. I kinda wished that i had said no. He might've stayed. I sat there a bit longer, before getting up with my purse and going upstairs. I decided to take a nice hot bath, one so i could soak my hand so it would be a bit better bnefore tomorrow. I turned my bedroom light on and dumped the shirt, my shoes and my cell phone onto my dresser. Then i went into my bathroom and ran the hot water, with only a bit of cold. I Poured in some japanese cherry blossom bubble bath and let the water run over it. I heard my phone ringing, so i went to go and see who was calling it. I was surprised when i picked it up because i thought that it was Sasuke calling. it was some strange number i'd never seen before. i ignored it and opened my dresser drawer, while doing so i got a glimpse of myself in the mirrror. My hair was tossed all around my head, and that was the only flaw that i could see really. I tried not to think about what happened, i would just get mad all over again.

So i just got my favorite pair of black Victoria Secret boyshorts, the bra that matches with it, and a grey Tank top. I went back into and took off the clothes from the night before, and tossed them in the hamper. I stopped the water and got in after putting my clothes on the bathroom counter. The water wa amazing, nice and warm. The white bubbles and soap suds covered over my body. I closed my eyes, drowning myself in the scent of Japanese cherry blossom. I sunk in deeper, and tried to clear my mind of any stress. I musty've stayed in the tub for an hour. When i got out my skin was all shriveled and wrinkled.

I dried myself off and put on the clothes i had bought in with me. I was careful not to move my bad hand too much. I looked like it had went down a bit. But it still hurt a bit. I let the water out of the tub and walked out my bathroom. I went back downstairs to get a glass of water so i can take some advils. I rummaged through the cabinet in the kitchen until i finally found them. I swallowed two down with as much water as i could. I hated taking pills. I went through my caller Id on my house phone. Nobody called but my mom, and naruto. I would call him back tomorrow. Matter of fact, it was too late to talk to mom now. She was most likely sleep now. I went into the cubboard and pulled out a bag of shrimp ramen. My stomach was already growling. I used the tips of my fingers to open it. I didn't want to put any strain on my hand. I put it on the counter next to the sttove, and put some water in a pot to boil. I looked at the time, it was 8:12 Pm. I put the ramen in the water, even though it hadn't started boiling yet.

There was a knock at my door. I wondered who it could've been this time of night. I was half hoping that it was Konan, then i thought about it being pein. So, i went to the front and opened the door, being stupid and not asking who it was. I opended the door, and there was Sasuke Uchiha. Standing there looking at me from under his bangs. I scowled at him, and tried to slam the door in his he was stronger than me so he forced it open, came in and closed it behind him.

"What do you want now.?! Why are you here.?" I asked him as i went into the kitchen to turn off the stove. He walked behind me not saying a word.

"I tried calling you today and yesterday. Yet you didn't answer." He said eyeing me up and down. It was now that i had wished i put on pajamas.

"Why would I answer from you i dont want to talk to you.! I dont even want to see you.! Go back to that bitch's house who you were all hugged up with that night.!" I pointed my finger towards the door. HE didn't listen.

"She doesn't mean anything to me.! You do." He said coming closer to me. His face was only inches away from mine.

"You think that i have time ti listen to you and damn lies.?! Im sick of you.! I gave you chance after chance. I didn't tell you to go out and mess around.!" I tried to push him away from me but he wouldn't move. Instead he put me on the counter and blocked me from attacking him.

"You need to leave now." I told him. I stuggled and struggled as much as i could.

"You make it seem as though you don't miss me the way that i miss you." His voice was sultry. I hated being this close to him. His hand went to my exposed thigh and stayed there.

"Dont fight with me. Things could go back to the way they were. The way that they should've been.'' His hand went up higher, to under my top. His teeth were making marks on my neck.I had to get away from him. I wasn't going to let him just do this without a bit down harder. I had to think fast. Much to my distaste, i leaned my head down into his neck, pressing my lips against him sking, and pressed my body against his.

"See, i knew that you wanted me back," His hand went down to below his belt. I took The time to get the ramen pot off the stove and, with one might blow to the head, i knocked him off me. He tried to get up until i kicked him in the groin area. I dropped the pot down at my side. I got the house phone, and acted as though i was calling 911. He got up from the floor, "Alright, Alright, I'll go." I looked at him to see if he was lying or not. But he walked rather strangely to the door. he looked back at me.

"Your still my Blossom, Sakura. Remember that." He slammed the door behind him. I ran to the window with the phone in my hand just to see if he had really left. I saw car lights turn around the corner. I went back into the kitchen and picked up the ramen off the floor and threw it in the trash can. I had lost my appitite. After i mopped the water off the floor. I slid down the bottom cabinets and onto the floor.

My hand was throbbing, and then i had a bad headache. This was just all too much going on. Sasuke. he had so much nerve to come and try to i guess apologize to me. Then on top of that, try to have sex with me too. I hardly noticed it when the hot tears rolled down my face. First it was a few at a time, then came the water fall. I held my head in my hands and hugged my knees up to my chest. I didn't even feel safe anymore. After about thirty minutes of just sitting there, i picked up the phone and dialed Peins number. I just hoped that i stopped hiccuping and sobbing before he answered.

* * *

**Pein POV**

"Where'd you get that from. I was looking all over the place and couldn't find any." Sasori was talking to Deidara in the Kitchen of Itachi's house,well one of his houses in Suna. We wouldn't do this in Konoha, i think that would be tioo risky. They were playing poker, average. Itachi was on the other end of the couch, bagging up along with me. I finished tying up the last bags, and went to start on more. I had got rid of my other shirt and put on a white muscle shirt

"Theres about to be a drought on purple." I muttered. He nodded. "It's getting too hard to find now and days." He only shrugged.

"One the other side it's good, they'll be paying higher for the weed then they do for most pills." Itachi said as he moved back the picture on the wall a bit. He made sure that The others weren't watching. I was the only one who knew where he really kept his goods at like a few bags of weed, the good kind, and extra money just in case. He put the small ones in the safe in the wall. It was a trick to opening it, you had to stick something thin and flat to remove it from the wall. When you put it back it would fit perfectly. Just a hole cut in the wall, that was well painted over. I wasn't stupid either, but my safe was in the floor of my room. A better place. When i was done, i'd put the bags in my pockets, its a good thing they were deep. In back pocket there was a big roll of money that i'd just got from selling two bricks. Don't get it wrong. See im not a major drug lord person. I was just building up the cash for the future is all. But i cant even tell you how much money has been through my hands, weed, pills,syrup, or cocaine. I only used the weed, i didn't try that other stuff. I laid back against the sofa, and lit up a good one i'd gotten from Kisami. I had no idea where he was.

Itachi was flitting through money. Stacking them in small then medium stacks. I guess he had to send it off somewhere. I blew the smokr out through my mouth and watched it float up to the celing. The curves of the smoke matched the curves of Sakura's body, and it twisted to the way she walked. Switching her hips from left to right. I smirked to myself when i thought about how sweet she tasted. just like strawberries and whipped how soft her lips felt against mine. I didn't wanna leave her.

I rubbed my forehead with my hand. I had to admit, i was a bit tired. Having to break Sakura away from Killing Konan, damn that womans' strong. Ripping and running all over Konoha, then having to come all the way up here to Suna. It wasn't all that long of a drive since i used the interstate but still.

"Whats goin on with you and Sakura.?" Itachi asked out of nowhere. I looked at him out the corner of my eye. "Do you talk or what.?"

"She gave me a chance." I saw one of his eyebrows come up. Then down in a half a second.

"You know Sasuke still wants her for hisself." He replyed. i only shrugged at that. "it'll be worth fighting him over her. Now thats a woman." Sometimes Itachi would talk more than I was used to. It was kinda strange when he talked out more often.

"He won't have her. Again atleast." I dont know why, but i got a feeling i should've left her alone tonight. I lit up another one. Dismissing Sasuke, and his childishness.

"You sure you gonna be able to keep her.?"

"I'll try."

"PEIN! DID YOU TALK TO SAKURA YET.?" A hyper Deidara had called from the kitchen. I still had no idea why he was always so happy. He reminded me of that Naruto guy. I had told him no.

"HOWS HER HAND?" He hollered again. Sasori looked up from his cards "What's wrong with her hand.?" He asked trying to hide i his curiosity.

"Konan and her had a fight." Itachi had answered for me. I swear

"Over what.?"

"Konan keyed her car up and flattened her tires."

"CHA.!'' Deidara had jumped up and swept his fist through the air. "SAKURA SMASHED KONANS' FACE IN THE HER FIST HER FIST ON THE GROUND! KONAN COULDN'T EVEN GET UP. THEN THERE WAS BLOOD.!"

"I told you it wasn't such a good idea to mess with Konan." Sasori told me.

"Sasuke still wants Sakura though." Itachi repeated again. He didn't even want Sakura with him. I guess that was why he was rather satisfied when he had found out that i wanted her.

"Hn." I grunted.

"He does always try to get what he wants." Itachi muttered. I didn't answer him. I took another puff. Thuis really was the best there was in town. I smirked to myself knowing that i had it. My phone virbrated in my pocket. I was going to send whoever it was to voicemail, thinking it was a sell because i was threw for the night. I finally took it out my pocket and looked at the Id.

Sakura.

I pressed the green talk button and rubbed my eyes. "hello.?" 

"Pein." her voce sounded all strange, like she was scared or she had been crying or something. Maybe it was just her hand aching her.

"Whats the matter." I asked her putting the rolled up thing in the ash tray.

"Umm," She sniffed a bit, and then cleared her throat as quietly as she still her voice was still shaking. "W-Where are you.?"

"In ? What happened.?" i asked her. But she wouldn't tell me right had got all quiet I thought she had hung up. "Sakura?"

"Can you...Do you think that you can come back over.?"

"I can, but what happened.?"

"S-sasuke came over here tonight." I narrowed my eeys at his name. he had went over to her. There was no teling what he had done.I got up from the sofa and got my keys. Itachi looked at me like he understood. I was out the door and to the car in no time. From the sounds of it, something was wrong. I was on the interstate now, speeding in the fast lane on my way back to Konoha.

"Did he touch you in any way.?" I asked her loud enough so that she would hear. She sniffled again, "Im on my way." I hung up with her and passed up the othre cars on the bridge. I couldn't wait until i caught that bastard, ooh he was going to pay dearly for touching what was for me, she always has been. Ever since i'd met her.

It took me no time to get back to hour drive only took thirty minutes I was already at her house now and i jogged up to the front door. I knocked or rather banged about five good times. I knew that i had made some of the neighbors look out their windows to see who was making all the noise this time of night. She had opened the door, i couldn't miss what she had on. Little black shorts and a tank top.

I came inside and she closed the door behind me. I looked at her face closely, there were no bruises. I could tell that she had been crying. All around her eyes were red, and i could still the the dry water marks.

"How long ago was it before he left.?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I had called you about ten or twenty minutes after he left.'' Her voice was still kind of cracked. She tried to avoid any contact of the eyes she turned her head away from me I saw all the red marks on her neck. I moved closer to her and moved her hair to behind her shoulder. I ran my fingers along the marks, it made her wince.

"Was that all he did.?" She shook her head no.

"He had tried to do more, until i hit him with the pot and kicked him in his groin." My eyes went down to her hand. It was all red again.

"Did you take the pain pills like i told you to.?" She shook her head yes. I told her to go upstairs and get some sleep. She objected about it.

"Do you want me to stay?" She nodded her head slowly. I made sure she was in bed before i went back downstairs. I sat in the living room on the couch and called Itachi. I told him about what happened with Sakura. I asked him did he know where his brother was. He had told me to stay straight for tonight. How could I.? I appreciate the fact of him _touching _ said he was going to try and get in touch with Sasuke and see what his problem hung after that. I had though about going ride on the oth er side of Konoha and see if he was at his house. But leaving in the middle of the night after the scenario that just happened.

I got and looked around the spacious room. On shelves around the room were pictures of her, and what looked like her family. I picked up one picture frame. I guess the man with the dark brown hair and black eyes was her father who wore glasses, and the woman with the pink hair and green eyes was her mother. I guess that was where she had gotten her looks from. I knew Kins mom and Sakuras mom were sisters. Thats why they were as close as they were. In the middle of the portrait was She was smiling brightly at the camera, her eyes still showed some deep sadness, i 'd noticed that ebofre too. It looekd like a more recent photo. The small dimples in her cheeks were showing out. She looked as though she had just got finished laughing. I had to smile myself, even still she looked beautiful.I put it back down where i'd gotten it from and moved on. There were pictures of her and Kin, a full family portrait. I suppse the older woman in the back was her grandmother. Her eyes were an olive green color.

I came to her Highschool graduation picture. She had on Konoha highs' color, which were green and White. She held her diploma in her hand and smiled at the camera. She looked more youthful then, i could see it in her features. I compared her, the way she was back then, to the way she is now. There was a bgi difference. She had became were womanly. There were pictures of her parents wedding, her and so on. I picked up a picture over her fireplace. The frame was black with white paw prints going all around it. It was a photo of her and this big black, brown and white speckled dog. It had a lot of hair, and wore a blue collar around it's neck with its' dog tag. Sakura had her small arms wrapped around its' neck ans smiled widely into the camera. The scene was outside in a yard judging by the trees and garden and grass. This i could tell was one of her childhood pictures. On the bottom on the frame was name written in pink marker.

_Tomo The very bestest dog i ever had.!_

I thought to myself for a minute, what had happened to Tomo? She might tell me about it later. She looked like she was very attached to it. If that was so im sure she would've bought it with her. I placed it back down. It was getting later, i decided to go and check on Sakura. I went up the stairs and walked down the hall and turned into her room. The T.v was still going. I didn't want to just turn it off, she was probably still awake. I walked across the dark room. I had nearly tripped over a shoes. To the bed, i leaned over, pressing my hands in the soft matteress to see if she was sleep. She was from the way that i could tell but her back was turned to me, and the covers were all the way up to her chin. The covers outlined her curvacious figure, since she was lying on her side. She turned over, and her eyes opened for only a half second, then she closed them again. I raised up, and she opened her eyes and sat up rather groggily.

"Are you leaving.?" She whispered to me. I looked at her, her hair was tossed all over her head, and her fine eyebrows were kind of raised up. Those damn marks on her neck was showing more to me. I hated that.

"Pein, are you leaving.?" I raised my eyes back up at her. The sadness that i'd seen in here eyes in the picture that she'd taken with her parents wasn't hardly there anymore.

"Do you still want me to stay.?" I asked her back. She shook her head yes and moved over for me to get in next to her. I took off my shirt and shoes before i got in. I recovered her with the comforter, which i noticed was super soft and plush and smelled like heaven. She manuvered herself close to me and buried ehr head down into he pillpw. Her body heat was comforting a bit. I wrapped my arm tightly around her waist, and pressed her to me. I looked down at her and started thinking. How can this one woman make me almost want to leave all the other women alone. This hasn't ever happened to me before. I i had to admit, i didn't mind it. Then those damn marks on her neck made me upset again. She shifted once more. Unable to control the urge, i leaned down and as softly as i could, kissed over all them. I made sure to try and make then go tasted sweet, just like earlier. I heard her let out a small moan once, and then shift. I smirked at her reaction. Hell, i was the only one who was able to do this to her, not him. He was part of the past now. His book was done.

"I thought you were tired.?" She asked me. I raised my head up from her neck and laid it on the plush pillow. Her eyes were half lidded, and the light from the rather large t.v on the wall casted different colors on her skin.

"How'd you know.?."

"Itachi had told Kin, and Kin had told me." her eyes fluttered up to me. She had a way of finding out information. Her hand came up and rubbed her eyes. She sniffed a bit.

"You were smoking."

"only a bit.'

''What happened to Tomo.?" Her eyebrows came quickly together when i asked her that.

"Tomo.?" I nodded my head at her.

"You really want to hear the story.?" She asked me with small smile on her face.

"I Have time." She sat up a bit in the head, with her hand propping her head up, and elbow resting on the pillow.

"Okay, so I got Tomo on my ninth birthday. My dad bought him to me during my brothday party as soon i had started opening my presents. He was special because he had a brown patch of fur right in the center of his chest.I dont know what made me name him Tomo. I waws making up random names and calling them out to him. So i came to Tomo, and he stared barking and rolling around. I guess it had just stuck to him. He was right there where ever i went, he never even slept outside. Everytime my mom would try to put him outside for the night i'd cry and cry until she let him stay and sleep with me. He didn't like me being away either, he wouldn't even cooperate with anybody else. Then, it was like he could almost know what i was feeling, everytime i was sad he would and touch me with his nose, or lay down by me. He had the most beutiful brown eyes for a dog. I didn't even think that was i guess you could have called us best friends. One day, we were in the yard, i was helping my mom with the garden, and Tomo was playing arund running after squirrels and stuff like that. So i heard the breaks screech, and i had stared looking around for Tomo but he wasn't in the yard. I saw that the backyard gate was open and went out it and i saw that Tomo had got hit by a car. My dad tried to see if we could save him, but i guess that it was too late. He had a few broken ribs. The driver kept trying to apologize for it. But i didn't listen. So i just cried and cried for a few weeks. My parents had offered to get me a new dog, but i thought it was a bit too soon for that. I'd had tomo for almost six years. I never did get a new dog since then. Just wouldn't be the same you know.?"

I had listened carefully about the story of Tomo. The way she was talking, she was very attached to the animal. When she had lost it, it traumatized her so much that she probably didn't even want a new one.

"Sad story right.?" She asked me as she put herself back deep under the comforter.

"Hn, get some sleep.'' She sighed heavily and finally closed her eyes. I watched her for a minute or two before joining her.

At about 1:0 in the morning, Itachi said that I was needed back in Suna. Turns out Orochimaru turned up and had wanted to see me. He was an average customer, and I was the only one that he trusted.

"Why cant you do it.?"

"He does not want me, he wants you. He always asks for you you know that." He Itachi's cold reply.

"Is it really that important.?" Itachi sighed.

"Do you want to talk to him yourself then.?" hje asked me. I told him yes and he put Orochimaru on the phone.

"Good evening, Pein." his voice made chills go up and down my spine. This guy was just plain creepy.

"What do you want.?" I had tried to say it low enough so that i wouldn't wake Sakura up, i looked over at her, but she didnt move an inch.

"I need ateassst ten more bricks. Ssssssalessss are becomnig more and more frequent in Wave now. You can handle that for now cant you.?" He slithered his words.

I'd met Orochimaru a while back when i was like 15 or 16. He was in charge of himnself and his own back then. He more was isolated and independent. Now he had hadm people from Konoha all the way to Snow selling for him. he set up his business well. I guess you can call him a close friend. Sure he remembered birthdays and all that. he was rather n the friendly side, but still creepy to me. Then to top it off, he wanted Sasuke. I didn't try to stop myself from laughing when i found out about that. But he wasn't the killing ttypw. More of a torturing in the strangest ways type. Like one time, this guy was short a bit on his money, and he made him eat pudding until he threw up. I guess he taught them a lesson, more of the way a mother would scold her child. Strange.

"Itachi can't do it.?" I was aggravted. And he was being difficult, him and Itachi.

"He ssssaysss all hiss are already tied up." I sat up in the bed and swung my legs over the edge, and ran my hand through my hair.

"When do you need it by.?" I groaned.

"Right now would be sssssatisssfying."

"How much are you offering.?" 

"Twenty thousssssand." I thought about it for a minute. That was a good price, and i had the merchandise. I go tup and picked my shirt back up from the floor and put it and my shoes back on.

"Where are you now."

"We're at the compound, you haven't had not the pleasssssure of visssiting my new ssspot."

"Im on my way." I hung up with him and put the phone. I loked back at Sakura one more time before leaving. She was still sleeping. I crept out the room, and closed the door halfway. I made sure to lock the front door behind me before closing it. I went to my house first. I went into my basement, i wouldn't go back upstairs into that floor

safe in my room, that was the for the small stuff. I turned on the light that hung from the ceiling, and put in the combination for the safe. It was one of those big high tiech security safes. I pulled out the ten bricks and put them in a black duffel bag. Before i closed the safe, i put in the money from earlier on today, i would take half of it to the bank tomorrow. I closed it back and looked at the time on my phone. It was 11:12. I would finish this early.

I Got back into my car and threw the bag in the floor of the backseat. After that, i was on my way back to Suna. I rushed again to the compound, i wasn't going to let this take all day.I parked the car on the street and got out with the bag. On the outside of the huge building were a few body guards just standing around looking in different directions. The nodded their head in acknowledgment to me, i nodded back. I opened the door and walked in. It was fairly dark on the inside. There were tables, only a few were occupied. Women were here and there, lounging around somewhere. Most of them had tuned to me, giving me eyes as i passed by. I only gave them one look. I couldn't deny it, that one had a short black hairstyle, and lightn brown eyes. She had turned to the side, i guess for me to see how slim she was. And she was indeed. I only slowed down a bit. She had taken that chance and walked over to me with a smirk on her face. She had on this tight little mini dress. She didn't have much of a shape though.

"I've never seen you around here before." She smiled up at me. Her hand went to my shoulder. And she looked me dead in my eye. "Whats your name.?" I thought about giving her my name.

"Ask, somebody around here."

"I dont come much, i continued on walking, but she stayed on by my side. I looked behind her, she had a well shaped ass. I was almost to the door now, nodding at a man at the bar i knew as Zetsu.

"So, if i'd give you my number, would you call me.?" She asked lowly. I knocked on the door three hard times.I looked back at her, and gave a nod. I felt around my pocket for my phone, all while not dropping the bag. Her name was Kirajunko. I had given her mine too, on a peice of paper though. She had put it in her dress in her chest. She smirked back up at me, "I guess i'll talk to you later." With that she had turned and left to the far side of the room. She walked good though. The door was then opened by Kabuto, Orochimarus right hand nberbver shook hands, he'd only dap you filled the air, and in the room were Orochimaru himself, seated behind a desk in a large room was lit by a bright light in the middle of the ceiling. It had a chinese style to it. With fans and samurai swords on the walls, but i don't think that a big bigscreen counted as chinese style.

I walked over and sat the bag on the desk. He grinned and opened it. He checked to see if it was all there. Which it was. Then he checked to see how good it was.

"Niccceee job, Pein." He handed me a small bag, i opended it to check. I knew it was all there. Orochimaru knew better. He pushed a bowl of candy to me.

"Have ssssome candy before you go." I looked down at it, it looked lke some kind of chocolate. "No thanks." I turned on my heel to leave. Orochimaru cleared his throat to get my attention.

"Of coursssssse you wouldn't need that. Since you have ssssssomething much, much more ssssssweeter, now dont you.?" He looked up from his spot on the sofa, he was watching T.V, some football shrugged at me, he didn't know what he was talking about either. I tuned back around.

"What are you talking about now.?" H stood up and walked smoothly over to the bar in the room and fixed a drink.

"You ccccertainly know. You have Ssssakura don't you.?" He put he shot glass to his lips. Kabuto sat up straight on the Sofa.

"He got Sakura?" He said in disbelief.I blinked, how the hell did that know that. I thought that since he was by Itachi earlier, that was who he found out from.

"Cccertainly, you did not know.? Why do you think that Sssssasuke was sssssssso heated ealier?"

"Sasuke was here.?" Kabuto nodded.

"Just an hour or two ago. I think him and Itachi had a little scruffle though. He had a bust lip." I smirked at that. I shook my head again and turned to leave.

"but before you go," Orochimaru called. I sighed and turned back again. he was all close to me, i took a few steps back and looked at him crazy. he held out his hand.

"Take thessssse to Sssssakura-Chan would you.?" He dropped the candy inbto my hand and then backed away. I nodded my head, and without saying goodbye, walked back out the doo, cloing it tight behind me.

In the car now, i tossed the candy in the cup holder, i wouldn't dare give anybody that. Especially not Sakura. I pulled off and decided to go back to my own house. I wouldn't wake Sakura up just for her to answer the door from me. I had plans to do tomorrow anyway, like drive up to Fire. At home, i went upstairs to my room and threw the bag into the closet and got into bed after taking off my shoes. I knew i'd get up early anyway. I didn't have my good thing with me tonight. I sighed again tomorrow was going to be another long day.

**OKAY SO THAT WAS A FANSTASTIC SECOND CHAPTER.! FEEL FREE TO ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS REGAURDING THE STORY.! I FEEL LIKE THIS IS THE BEST STORY EVER.! SAKURA BEAT KONAN.! =] OH BOY STAYED TUNED FOR CHAPTER THREE PEOPLES.!**


	3. Meetings

Story title: Trying At love Again

Author: XxToTo13Xx

Chapter three: Meetings

**Sakura POV**

I yawned as i got up out of bed this morning, i strecthed my arms and legs. Pein wasn't there when i had gotten up, i guessed that he'd got back home. I lookde at my clock on the wall, It was 6:00 exactly. That was good time because i had alot of things to do today. Get my paint job fixed, get new tires put on the car, anmd then i had to go and make groceries. I put my phone on the charger while i got ready. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and took my shower. In the middle of that, i noticed that my hand had went down more, it only had a red moark on one of my knuckles. That was fine. I came out the bathroom and put on my underwear, then i applied my lotion. It was a daily routine for me. I went to the closet to decide on what i was going to put on today. i finally settled for a tan square neck fitted t-shirt and a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans. I put on black mini jacket to go over my shirt. it only covered my shoulders and let my arms be fully visible. I put on a black pair of black and tanb 5'' Raffia Peep toe sandals. I put on a thick black belt to go through the loops on my pants. I got my phone and called Sai before i started putting on makeup.

I put him on speaker, and sat the phone down on my dresser. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello." He sounded like he was already up. I'd been knowing Sai since i was thirteen, as soon as Sasuke left he had came. We didn't get along at first. He would call me ugly, and i would call him an emtionless bastard.

"Good morning." I greeted to him as i combed my hair up into a neat high ponytail, with a nice swoop band. It took me a few tried to get the swoop band right.

"Ah, look who appeared from out of the 've you been.?" In laughed a i had to get straight to the point.

"i've been look, i've got a problem."

"I been knew that." I rolled my eyes at him as i put on a pair of black bead earrings. Then put on th necklace which had a little bow tied on it and put the bracelets on my right wrist. It was three bands of beads put togeatherIt went put a bit past my wrist. I liked the sound that they made when i moved my hand.

"not that kind of problem. I need you to repaint my car black."

"Why, what happened to the factory.?":he asked puzzled

"konan messed it up, when i say she messed it up, she messed it up bad."

"I wont even get into details over that. I can do it though, when do you need it did."

"Can you come over now.? i really have alot of things to do today." he was able to come over, he told me to give him thirty minutes. I hung up with him. I would call Kin and Naruto later on. They weren't up this early anyway. but i knew my mom was so i caled her. I started putting on a pretty shade of brown eye shadow while the phone rang.

"Hello.?" Came a melodic voice from the other end.

"Good morning mommy.!" I said as i looked myself over in the mirror.

"Same to you, i haven't heard from you in a week." I took the phone with me in the closet and went to choose a purse.

"I've been kinda busy, with things lately." I told her. I knew it wasn't the truth, but i wouldn't worry her with my problems. I finally chose a brown and gold Gucci bag and threw it on the bed. I dumped the contents of my previous purse on the bed and then put them in the new one. I transferred my credi cards, banks cards, and cash into the wallet.

"Oh, and your father said that he wants to speak to you, its about an anniversary party for the company."

"I can do that. How are things going in California.?" I picked up my purse and started to make my bed. After that was done i sprayed on a bit of Perfume, then put on a little bit of light lipstick, after that i headed downstairs to the kitchen.I sat my purse down on the dining room table and went into the pantry.

"There great! i tried water skiing the other day. I'll never do that again." her voice went deadpanned, I laughed at the thought of her skiing on water, being pulled by a speeding boat.

"Hows dad doing.?" I said putting a breakfast pizza in the microwave. I hadn't really eaten in almost two days.

"He's fine, he's been spending a bit more time at home. So thats good." I agreed as i ate my food, in a few bites i was done.

"So, how are things with Sasuke.?"

"Im not with him anywmore." I didn't waste time answering that question.

"it's about time, i never did approve of him. Have you found anyone you like yet.?" I had to smile, i a;most couldn't stop.

"maybe." I kept her guessing. her asking me that made me think about what he was doing now, and where he was.

"tell me everything.!" She squealed into the phone. i shook my head no as if she could see me.

"i dont want to do that now and have you all happy, i mean its too soon to be sure." She said she understood. I told her that i would talk to her later because i heard Sai blowing out front. I stuck my phone in my pocket, when a lightbulb went on in my head. I had extra tires in the backyard.! I didn't have to go to a auto zone.! I jogged outside, almost too happily. Sai loked at me like i was crazy. he had on a white T-shirt, and dark blue shorts with white nikes on. he already had his equipment set up. he was almost done taping up aorund the windows.

"How long do you think this'll take.?" he got up from his bent over postion and turned on the sprayer thing. I backed away a bit. I didn't want to get sprayed. besides, i'd just bought these pants. he put on a gas mask.

"not long, Ugly." i could tell he was smiling from the way his eye went up.

"Do you mind putting new tires on too, bastard.?" i asked him over the machine. he shrugged. I might. That meant a yes. I saw that he'd painted his Chrysler Hemi C 300 a burgandy red color. It was pretty. But i liked my car back to the way it was. I left him alone, and went on side of the house. I opened the gate to the backyard, and the tires were the first thing that i'd seen. I thanked my dad for mailing them to me. I ripped the tag off them, and rolled them up to the front, one by one because two by two wasn't really working. I wiping my hands together as i watched was almost done with the painting, he was a fast worker. I went back into the house and heated up and heatedd up another miniature pizza and ate it. About 15 minutes later i heard Sai cut off the machine, startv uo the fan to dry the paint. he must have known i was in a hurry. I heard him jack the car up, and change the tires. I would have to give him something for all his hard work.

I went back into the panrty, there was nothing in three worth wile giving him. So i went to the ice box and opened up the double doors. I finally chose a triple layer chocolate chip peanut butter cake. I wasn't going to eat it anytime soon,but i knew he would. i put the cake in a cake box and got my purse and keys and went back outside. I made sure to lock the door behind me. To my astonishment he was done. He had even picked up all his stuff. I went over to the car, It looked great. like i had just got it clean off the lot. I couldn't even see the scratches anymore, and my tires were on too. he had put the ruined ones by the garbage can. He was a total lifesaver.

"And this is for you," I said extending the cake to him. He told it, i swear it looked like i saw gratitude in his eyes. "Thanks for the help." He gave me a wave over his shoulder.

"No problem ugly." I had an urge to throw a rock at him. But i chose not to. He backed out my driveway and sped of around the corner. It looked like he had already started eating. I smiled a bit. I unlocked my car door and got in. It felt good to be back in it. I started the ignition and opened the sun roof, since it was such a warm wonderful day, and rolled my window down. I popped in a Nicki minaj Cd. Still i rise was the first song to play. It was one of my favorites. I backed out and made my way to the Grocery store. There was a walmart down the highway, it wasn't a long drive just about ten minutes. I parked the car in the lot and got out with my purse. People came in and out, i saw a few little kids and babies, most other other children were in school now.

I went straight to the grocery section of the store. I got alot meats like chicken and roasts and porkchops, and a few microwavable items like pizzas and t.v dinners. I made sure to get alot of them. I leaned over into hte large section freezers to get a gallon of Dutch chocolate ice cream. When i raised up again there was this little baby with bright brown eyes and curly blonde hair in a seat next to my basket. he had a bottle in one hand and a toy in the other. I gave him a small smile and waved. he moved his hand up and down at me, i guess he was trying to say hi. I moved on, It made me wonder abut having a family one day. I shrugged and went on the other aisle. I got a case of shrimp ramen, and two jugs of Apple juice. I moved to the beverage aisle and got a case of cokes, some orange juice, a gallon of milk, and powerade. I picked up a a few fruits and and a pineapple, i had to have my pineapple. i went on the candy aisle next, and got a few three packs of Strawberry trident gum, three ings sized Hershey bars, and a big pack of Laffy Taffy. Sometimes i had a major sweettooth. I also got some cookie and cake mix, and a dozen of eggs. I checked everything off in my miond, and tried to think if i had anything else to get. I couldn't think of anything so i went to go and checkout.

The line was long, but the cashier was moving fast. there was a couple ahead of me arguing about something, it was kind of funny. The woman had thrown a loaf of bread at the man, and he started rubbing his head as if she had actually hurt him. I took the time to flip through a peoples magazine until it was my turn. When it was, the scanned my items, and bagged them. i hepled out by placing them in the basket, setting my eggs on top so that they wouldn't break.

"Your total is $102.25, mam." Said the girl. I swiped my bank card, and she handed me my reciept. I told her to have anice day, and she wished me the same.I unloaded the basket and put the bags into the trunk. I was maing good time. I turned the music up louder and headed for home. When i got there, Konnohamaru was sitting outside on his front stoop playing with his Tonka truck. he came over when he saw me puling bags out the trunk.

"Do you need some help Sakura.?" He asked me, i told him yes. he was very helpful when he wasn't being bad. It only took us a short while to get all the groceries out the had set them don on the kitchen table.

"Thanks for the help, Konohamaru." I thanked him, and began taking items out of the bags.

"No Problem.! Anytime theres someone in need, I'll be there.!" He spun around and his cape followed behind him. I found the candy bag and gave him a few peices of Laffy taffy, since his mother didn't like him having chocolate. he told mew thank you, and then went back on outside to go and play. I put all the groceries away in their proper spots, and put the plastic bags in the drawer. I would'e eaten a Shrimp, brocolli and chicken Fettuccinni T.V dinner, but i was still kin of full from the breakfast pizza. I got out of my shoes and made my way upstairs. I was just about to call Kin when my phone rang, In pulled it out ofd my was pein calling. i dont know why, but my heart skipped a beat or two. I tossed my shoes to the floor and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hello.?"

"What time is it.?" he had asked me. He didn't even say good morning or anything. I looked up at the clock on the wall anyway

"It's 10:24."

"Did you have anything important planned for today.?"

"No, Why."

"Come with me to Fire Country." I thought about it, should i go with him to fire.?

"And whats in Fire.?" i asked him back. He sighed deeply into the phone.

"Lunch." I knew that Fire was full of nice fancy restaurants, so i knew i would have to change clothes and find something nice to wear.

"Alright, so what time do you want me to be ready?"

"Soon, i'll call you when im outside." And he hung up quickly after that. A little appalled, i threw the phone down on my bed and got up and walked to my said to be ready soon, so i had to think quick. Fire's weather was just like its name. it was always warm there, sometimes the temperature reached ninety degrees. I didn't know which place he was going to take me to, but i had to be prepared. I finally chose a tropical turquoise halter top that had a silver embellished at the neck. It was a pretty green color, and i threw it on my ned. Now i needed a bottom. After looking for ten minutes, i chose a pair of white marisa fit cropped pants that stopped at my knee, they were a little wide legged, and fitted easy. It matched well with the top i chose. I just needed shoes now, while looking i took off my jewelery, and managed to wipe off todays makeup.

After sorting through about one hundred shoes boxes, i came across a white pair of cut out suede pump, they were open toe, and went great with the outift. I took off the clothes from today, and put on the new ones i'd just picked out. It matched perfectly. I put on a little bit of mascara and eyeliner, the two made my eyes pop out more. Then i put on a thin layer of key green eye shadow. Now for the jewelery. I put on white triangle dangle earrings, they had a bit of brownish gold bead things in them, i dont know what they were. Then i put on a few green bangle bracelets, and a emarald and silver ring. I thought about changing my hair around, so i let it hang down, and parted my bangs so that most of them were on the right side and covered my eye a bit. I gave it only a little bit of hair spray, and then gave it a little curl at the end. I wasn't really big on curls. I was just about to go downstairs when i though about changing purses, that was crucial with me. i just hoped Pein didn't call before i had a chance to choose the right one.

I ran back into the closet, and threw purses and bags around. Some of them fell onto the floor. I would pick them up later. I rushed and chose a floral jessica simpson Drawstring tote. I wasted no time in dumping my contents from the other purse into the new one, i made sure to put my iPod in there too just in case.I was almost out of breath. I looked in the mirror one more time before going downstairs. I put a pack of Strawberry trident gum in my purse and zipped it up. Then i realized i forgot my phone upstairs, i had to run back up and get it, i nearly fell two times. When i got it it sure was ringing.

"Hello.?"

"im outside"

"Alright." I ran bcak downstairs and slowed down before I got to the door. I opened and doubled locked it behind me, couldn't be too sure. Peins sleek black Denali was parked behind my car in the driveway. I went to it and got in. I noticed he had on a long sleeved black button up Ralph Lauren polo shirt, and he left a few top buttons undone so that his white muscle shirt showed through. He had on light blue Levi Jeans with a white eyelet belt. And he had on black and white Polo shoes. I had told him hi, but he only nodded at me. Then again, he did look sleepy. I knew he left last night, where ever he was he didn't get much sleep. His eyes were even half lidded. He pulled out the driveway and started on the long ride.

"You got you car re-did." He confirmed as we were on the voice was raspy, every now and then i caught him rubbing his eyes.

"Sai came and re-painted it this morning, he had even changed my tires too." I adjusted my seat so that i was leaning back more. I threw my purse into the backseat, and only took left my gum and phone withme, which i put under my leg. i opened it and unwrapped a piece and put it in my mouth. I offered Pein a stick, but he declined. I shrugged at him and leaned my head against window. i watched cars past by and all the different buildings seemed like a blur. I could see Pein looking at me from out the corner of my eye. It would have made me uneasy with anyone else, but not him.

"Hows your hand.?" I looked down and flexed my hand a bit. There was still a red scratch on it.

"It alright, better than it was when i first got it." He only "hnd" I hated when he did that. There was a long quiet moment between us, and the radio not being on didn't help.

"My parents wanted me to have lunch with them today." I did a quick double take on them.

"What?" I half screamed at him, and he sighed. We were at a red light now.

"My mother told me to bring a decent woman with me. You were the only one that i'd knew of." I shook my head at him like i understood what he was saying. What if his mother didn't like me? What if i was too underdressed. i didn't know anything about them.

"Don't worry, she wont bite your head off." he assured me. I relaxed a little. He rubbed his eyes a bit more, and i had to ask him.

"You left last night.?" He looked at me sideways.

"I had business to take care off. By the time i was done, it was too late to come back." He explained, and afterwards he pulled off, and go onto the interstate. "Were you alright." She nodded my head. "I was fine." I looked over at him, "Do you want me to drive.?"

He shook his head no. "Maybe on the way back."

"promise.?" He shook his head yes. He never let anyone else drive his car. It didn't hurt any to ask though. I turned on the radio without asking him, and flipped through the stations. I stopped when i heard one of my favorite songs playing. Melanie Fion's "It kills me" I turne it up a bti, Pein didn't seem to mind it. I leaned back in my seat. Somewhere along the way,i'd maanged to fall asleep. I sometimes opened my eyes to take in new scenery, like all the different types of tress, and free open land.

"Are we almost there.?" i asked Pein, who was leaned back in his seat a bit.

"Just a few more miles." With that, I'd went back into my light sleep. I'd say about a good thirty minutes passed when i felt Peins hand on my knee, and he was telling my to wake up. I did and looked outt he window. We were parked in a curve driveway, that had some kind of statue in the middle of it. I rolled my eyes towards the house, which was pretty big. It was set on this old Victorian style, with darkly colored bricks and and shutters. There were rows of little flower pot in front og which looked the lvigin and dining room windows, and big magnolia tress were on each side of it. I could see a bit of a garden in the backyard, i thought about if my mother was here and how excited she would be. I unbuckled my seat belt after i saw Pein doing it, and got my purse from the backseat. Pein was halfway to the door, i pulled down the mirror to see if i looked Okay. Seeing no flaw, i got out and followed behind him. I stood next to him at the front door. One of his hands were shoved into his pants pocket. He knocked on the door three times and then waited. I shifted from one foot to the other. Pein pulled his pants up and tightened his belt. I wasn't usd to it from the way he did it.

"Coming.!" A female voice called from inside. I heard Pein sigh on side me.I could hear footsteps from the inside the house. The doot swung open, and this rather short woman with firey red hair which was tied up into a high bun, put Pein in this big bear hug. Her blue, and black flirty sun dress twirled around her. She barely reached his chest. I smiled, because he had hugged her back.

"It's so good to see you.!" She squealed as she pulled him into the house, i followed behind them, and closed the door. Insode was amazing, it was on the style of a warm cottage type home. It had high ceilings, and wooden floors. I was continuing to look around while they talked.

"And whose this rare beauty you've bought with you today.?" I turned my head back to them. She hugged me too, rather tightly. I looked up for Pein, but he was only smirking at me. I could barely breathe! Finally she let me go.

"Im Sakura Haruno." I told her, she was a nice woman i could tell.

"Sakura. it even suites you.! I have to say, your better than others i've seen. You remind me of when i was younger, the shape, clear complexion, and youth." She complimented. "

"You dont look a day over thirty," i told her, i have manners. Im a very polite person. besides this was his mother.

"Oh, im Darochi Fuuma, Peins mother." She said. "But come with me, and sit down, we can have tea before we go." She took me by the hand and led me into the living room and sat me down on the sofa. Pein came beind us. I thought that the t.v must have been in the den or another part of the house. She poured me a cup of tea, it was strawberry from the smell of it.

Pein sat down on the opposite sofa in front of us, it looked like he was texting.

"So, How did you find her Pein-chan.?" I almost choked on my tea when i heard what she had called him. Pein-chan. i would used that later. He shrugged at her.

"We had been knowing eachother for a while, i guess it just happened." I answered for him. he had never looked up from that phone. it made me wonder who he was talking to. Darochi placed her hand on arm, and leaned into me.

"You know i like you better than the other ones he'd bought home in his earlier years, pure skanks." She whispered, then leaned away. I laughed. pein looked up at me.

"You have lovely home, .: I complimented her. She really did, i liked the homey warm look to it. She looked at me surprised like she'd never hear that before.

"Thank you honey, and you can call me mother darochi. The makes me feel like im old." I nodded at her. I looked on, there were two big glass doors in the kitchen. i could see the large garden area. It looked like she put alot of time into it.

"Your garden looks amazing, too." I added. She stood up, and took me by the hand. I had to make sure i put the cup safely down and that i dodn't spill anything on the beautiful floors.

"would you like to go and see.? I just put in some new Perrinials." She offered. I nodded my head.

"I'd love to." The front door had opened, and an older man with hazel gray eyes came in. he was wearing a pale blue buttion up shirt, and beige pants. On side of him was a younger boy, about the age of seventeen or eighteen. he looked just like Pein, i thought they could've been twins, except that this boy was a bit shorter than Pein, he had ear peircings on both ears, while Pein only had them on one. He had on a soccer uniform and held his bag in his fist. Yup, I could tell by his messy hair they were related somehow. The man closed the door, and threw his keys on a nearby table. Darochi left my side and went to them.

"Tyrichi, this is Sakura Haruno. oeins Girlfriend." She made sure to pronounce the word girlfriend to the fullest extent. Pein stood up, and I walked over to the new faces.

"Sakura this is Tyrichi, Peins Father and Kanio, Peins younger brother." His father held his hand out to shake looked like a very happy man, and reminded me of Gai.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sakura." I shook his hand. he dropped it back by his side.

"A nice firm grip too.! " He announced with a grin on his face. I saw that he and Pein didn't talk all that much.

"Nice to meet you, Im Kanio." I shook his hand too. He was handsome, just like his older brother. He walked past me to the living room. I heard him and Pein talking abuot something, they looked as though they got along well.

"he isn't so big on greetings," Darochi told me. I nodded my head, saying that i understood.

"Kanio, are you coming with us to dinner.?" Darochi told ehr yes, then went upstair to go and get out his uniform.

"Well, just let me go and get ready, it'll only take a minute or two." Tyrchi said, and headed up the stairs. Darochi took me back into the garden, it was wonderful. She even had a fountain that was made out of marble, and it sent water out into the flowers. She had plants and flowers that i'd nerve even heard of.I lcrouched down to look at one inparticular.

"Is this an adenium.?" I asked her fingering it's soft petals. i'd never seen one before. She shook her head yes. "I thought that these only bloom in the summer time."

"Not if you take real special care of it during the srping, if you do you wont have a problem."

"You seem to know alot about flowers. Does your mother garden.?" I opened my mouth to answer her, because Tyrichi was calling us to leave for the restaurant. I was riding with Pein didn't say anything to eachothe on the way. We followed his parents silver BMW to this exquisite place. There were tables which were situated outaise, and even some on the balcony if you looked above. The building was made out of white brick, and decorated with red and and white roses here and there. There was a big chandelier that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room, and very expensive looking paintings were hung up on the walls. The waiter had led us to a table in the far end of the big room. He had even pulled my chair out for me to sit down, completely ignoring Pein. There was a lovely calla lilly and peony centerpeice in the middle of the rounded table. We sat in something like a booth, the place gave their customers a lot of privacy. I was next to Pein, and Darochi, Tyrichi and Kanio were infront of us, going over their menu. I picked mine up from the table, and looked it over. I wasn't in for any seafood, and i knew that when having dinner where someone else was paying, it was best to get chicken, or order something below, or the same price of what the other person was ordering. After a while, I'd picked out the chicken, and broccollli creamy alfredo, with a regular coke.

After we told the waiter our orders, he picked up our menus, He smirked at me as his brushed against mine when taking my menu.

"Are you an only child Sakura.?" Darochi asked me. I shook my head yes.

"But i have a cousin thats really close to me." She smiled at that. Out the corner of my eye i saw Pein still texting.

"Well thats nice." She replied. The waiter came back with our food and drinks then. He placed my plate down in front of me.

"And a lovely rose for a lovely lady." He gave me a full red rose. I smelled wonderful. I thanked him anjd he winked at me. We atarted eating, the food was delicious. about thrity minutes into the meal, and i swear Pein was getting on my last damn nerve with that phone. The sound it made everytime he tapped a botytom was so annoying. It was touchscreen, so he kept sliding his fingers. It was too much for me. It was every two minutes. I had the urge to slap it out of his hand.

"So, Sakura. What highschool did you go to.?" Tyrichi asked me leaning back in his seat.

'' I graduated from Konoha High, then from Konoha university."

"I heard there were pretty good schools in Konoha. We've been thinking about transferring Kaino there since he can't seem to stay out of trouble at Fire Gakure High."

Kaino shrugged and looked off elsewhere. I noticed how he analyzed every female that passed by him up and down. He bought his eyes tp his plate. "You make it seem like im going around looking for trouble, when it'[s the other way around." he folded his arms behind his head.

"You know when these two were younger, they were always at eachothers throats. I remember one time, kaino had taken Peins cookie one day. You know how much he loves cookies.'' My arched my eyebrows.

"Really.?" I asked. Darochi nodded.

"He couldn't go a day without them. Whenever he couldn't get what he wanted he would take with a fit. He doesn't like anyone messing with whats his. But anyway When Kaino took his cookie, he got upset and broke Kainos favorite toy.I mean, they wouldn't stop fightin with anything.! It took us about thrity minutes to get them to calm always got back friends though."

"It always was over the smallest things." Tyrichi leaned over and ruffled Peins already messed up hair. It made it look better. he didn't look up though. The only time he did was to eat or drink.I saw a woman at the next table drop her napkin before she sat down. She bent over to pick it up. I saw Pein look over at her, until she was standing straight up again. I looked at her, she wasn't much.

"That was a long time ago." Pein told Tyrichi.

We were all done with our meals and were just sitting around talking. Pein was holding converstaion with his Parents. Catching up on old times. I took this opprotunity to go and talk to his younger brother. I schooched over in the long seat to him, leaving Pein to his business. Kaino switched his hazel eyes from across the room to me.

"So, you play soccer.?" I asked him. He lit up at the word soccer and even straightened in his seat.

"The best on my team." he added a toothy grin at the end of it.

"Did you play rain yet.?" He frowned.

"There defense wasn't all that good. They hardly had any control over the ball."

"When we had played Rain, they were pretty good. We were tied at the end until my team broke the score." He looked at me like he didn't believe me when i told him that.

"You played.?"

"Back in highschool yes." He stared at me a while.

"It's just that you dont look like the type." I shrugged. I had gotten that line people thought that i was all girly and stuff when i wasn't.

"If Pein brings you back again, we could play sometimes."

I nodded my head with a smile.

We had left the place a while after that. I hadn't said a word to Pein on the way back to the Fuuma house. We got out in the driveway. Pein and his father were talking at the hood of the car, and Darochi and I were on the passenger side. Darochi gave me another bear hug, and Kanio had came over to say bye too. he went inside the house after that.

"You have to come back and see us again sometime. This was fun." She said as she released me.

"I'll try to." She gestured her thumb over to Pein.

"You know he could be so stubborn and difficult sometimes, but dont let him get to you, honey. Just watch out for him.":She whispered to me. I dont know why but there was something else behind her words. I only nodded and took them into consideration.

Tyrichi and Pein came over to had his arm around Peins shoulder. I noticed he wasn't fumbling around with that phone anymore. I hope it broke. Or it went dead on him.

"This is quite a woman you got here Pein. Better not let her slip away." Tyrichi told Pein joining his wifes' side. Pein only grunted.

"it was a pleasure to meet both of you." I told them. Darochi hugged me again one last time and I shook Tyrichis' hand. Darochi made Pein promise to bring me back again. He promised her. After a few more goodbyes we were on the road back to drive was pretty much silent except for the radio playing low in the my leg my phone started vibrating. I got it and looked at the screen. I had a text message. it was from that strange number that called me the day before. I pressed the envelope and opened the message.

_Hey_ There was a signature on it. Hitashu. Now i knew who that was. I forgot i gave him my number at the gas pump that day. I was suppose to return his call, i've just been so busy lately.I texted him back and asked him what he was doing. He told me that he was in Burger King getting something to eat with a few friends, and he felt like he hadn't eaten in days.I told him i was on my way back from Fire. So we continued this back and forth until he got on the interstate back to Konoha. He asked me if i ever wanted to get together sometimes. I told him that i would have to think about it. We talked a bit more, then he told me that he'd talk to me later. he had some business to take care of. He was pretty nice.

"Your fingers don't get tired.?" Pein asked me. it was out of nowhere, the question ran through my mind and it finally registured to me what he had said.

"So whats that suppose to mean.?"

He shrugged and kept on driving, never looking my way."You text too much." I rolled my eyes at him, he had some nerve.

"This is my first time looking at a phone today since we've been gone." I countered. "Cant say the same for you."

"More than thirty minutes of it makes up for a whole day." I snorted at him.

"So? You were messing around with yours all in the restaurant."

"Who i was talking to was my business too."

"I didn't even say all that. But whoever it is I really dont care. Itachi or whatever else dude. It dont matter." I said. He was really starting to work on my last nerve. I knew in just another forty minutes opr so I'd be home. I wasn't planning on arguing with him all the way back.

"Who said it was a guy.?" I looked at him, he kept his eyes straight ahead. I saw how his thick eyelashes made his eyes stand out more, but right now i wasn't going to get into that.

"And who said it was Kin who i was talking to.?'" He narrowed his eyes at me, to see if i was lying, then back at the road.I almost wished that i didn't feel as comfortable with him as i did. Sure, i was mad. He almost fully admitted that he was talking to some other woman. I sat back and tried not to become insecure. I wanted to get home and think, i couldn't do it right with him.

I started listening to my ipod and turned it up as loud as it could go. A while later he pulled into my driveway.I could tell it wsa about six because thats what time the streetlights usually come on. I got out before he could cut the engine off good, and unlocked my front door. He was right behind me, and closed the front door. I ignored him and went upstairs, he was behind me then too.

I took the stuff out my purse and dumped it onto the dresser, then i put my purse back on the shelf in the closet, then picked up the ones i'd dropped from earlier. I took off my shoes and put them back in order on the floor, then i put my jewelery in the container. When i came out Pein was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sakura." he called me, but i didn't answer. I opened my dresser drawer. "Sakura." More annoyed. After i pulled out clothes I turned to face him.

"What.?" I asked it with as much attitude as possible. he got up and came over to me.

"Mad.?" i shook my head no, I really really didn't feel like talking to him. I kept my eyes trained on the wall behind him. Maybe i should paint my room a new color.....He put his hands on my hips and kept them there. He leaned down and kissed the side of my jaw, then the corner of my mouth. I couldnt help but smile, and wriggle around a bit. The butterflies were of his hands came up and turned my face towards his. His lips parted over mine, it was almost apologetic. I returned it, but only for a half a second until i pulled away.

He let put a short sigh, and leaned his head down on my shoulder. "Still Upset.?" It sounded like he was smirking. At the same time it was like he didn't want me to be mad at him. he pressed me against him. The butterflies fluttered again, and i tried not to smile. I had the slight temptation to hold him too, but i didn't.I felt his phone vibrate

through his pocket. I finally lokoked at him, He didn't bother to answer it.

"Do you want me to come back.?"He was telling me he had to leave. I wasn't stopping him from coming or going. All in all, i wasn't in the mood to tell him anything, so i just shrugged. He parted his lips over mine again. harder this time, then stopped. I liked the way that he would use the tip of his tongue. He left afterwards. I stayed in the same spot until i heard the front door close.

I sighed and began to take off the clothes from today. I put on a purple tank top and my favorite black boyshorts. I liked them because they were comfortable. I mean, it wasn't like they were super short or anything. They stopped at my mid thigh. I wasn't big on wearing alot o clothes to sleep.I put my former clothes back on the hanger since they were still clean.I went downstairs into the living room. Once there i got my laptop from under my glass coffee table. i turned it on, then the television. I got the house phone from out the kitchen, and laid down on the sofa with the laptop on my lap.I decided to call my dad, it was still early anyway. I dialed the number, and it rung three times before he answered.

"Hello.?" Came the booming voice from the other end.

"Hey daddy." i sung. i was spoiled alot by him when i was smaller. All that changed now. Sure him and mom still helped me, but let him tell it i had to work for all the luxuries that i wanted.

"Sakura, how are you.?"

"Im fine. I talked to mom earlier. She said that you had an event that you wanted me to do." He cleared his throat. My father was a man of business. When it came down to the point where work was more important, the work would be donw.

"It's the anniversary of the company, and i wanted it to be special. I know how much you like to decorate." It's true, i do.

"Where is it going to be this year.?"

"At the Rennega Plaza in Konoha. That means we'll be coming by to see you.I already advised all my staff about it." I typed the information into the word document as he sent it out.

"Anything special that you want.?"

"A nice cake, something memorable. It has to be right. Of course it has to have 20th anniversary on it. Any decorations, flowers and food of your choice. The music has already been taken care of." No doubt, he always did have good taste in party music.

"And by when would you want all this done for.?"

"As long as its ready by the anniversary date. Do you remember it.?"

"August 15th. You're getting a good head start on things this year." And he really was, a five month head start at that.

"I just want everything to be right, twenty years is a long time."

We talked for about another thirty minutes, mostly informing eachother of the latest news. It always made me feel better to talk to him. He was estatic when i told him that i wasn't with Sasuke anymore. He told me he had an important phone call he had to make. I hung up with him and started looking through flowers that would go for the party. I didn't find any worth while, s i closed the top down and called kin.

"Hello.?" She screamed in the phone.

"Must you always be so loud.?"

"Where've you been.? I haven't hear from you in a good while." She did she know i had so much to tell her.I dismissed it for now.

"Why were you and Sango fighting that day.?"

"She looked at me the wrong way for too long."She said it as if it was nothing, i laughed.

"Sasuke had came over here last night."

"For what.?"

"He wanted me to take him back and all that stuff."

"Should've known that was coming."

"I called Pein after he left. He came over." She gasped at that.

"Really.? What did you guys do.?"

"Nothing," I admitted. "I think that he just stayed long enough for me to go to sleep, then he left.

"So did he take you anywhere yet.?" I smiled halfway at the question.

"He took me to lunch with his family in fire."

"His family.?" Kin questioned.

"Yeah. he said his mother wanted him to bring somebody descent, and I was the only one that he could think of." I explained.

"he's an only child right.?"

"No, he has a younger telling you they could be twins." kin 'hmmed' like she was actually thinking.

"Wonder why he never mentioned them." I got up from the sofa and started walking around. I went into the kitchen pantry and pulled out my jumbo sized bag of Laffy Taffy.I started eating all the blue ones.

"I dont know. But he has a nice family. We had an exchange of words on the way back."

"Who.?"

"Me and Pein." I said with a mouth full ofr candy.

"Over what.?

I told her about how he was messing around on his phone the whole time in fire, and even about in the restaraunt how he was looking at that woman when she was bent over. I filled her in on about the staement he said in the car.

"I told him that i didn't care, but i still got mad about it." Kin got quiet, then said "Do you like him.?"

"yeah."

"Like really have feelings.?" She pried.

"Kind of."

"I dont think that you should get mad over this one thing." She advised.

"I know i told myself the same thing."

"You know you and him make a-" I heard her line beep, meaning she had a call waiting.

"Sakura, can i call you back later.?Itachi's beeping in on the other line." I raised up my eyebrows.

"itachi.?" 

"yeah you know him."

"Well, alright then." I hung up with her. Itachi had his hands full with her.

I was bored now to tell you the truth.I had nothing to do.I could've called Pein but i refused to. I popped a bag of popcorn and went back upstairs to my room. I would watch T.v until i fell asleep.I had to take two more advils because of my hand again. I watched a little of cold case, and fell asleep in the i woke up it was going off, and i went back to sleep again.

**Pein POV**

I left Sakuras' house and went to mine. I could tell that she was a tad bit upset, even if she said that she didn't care. I'd give her the space that she obviously wanted. it was funny how she had gotten along with my people so i messed up with her my mother would kill me. It wasn't my fault that Akiri felt the need to talk to me all day today. I forgot i even gave her my number. Im surprised that Konan hadn't tried to contact me yet. I'd better not speak too soon.

Before i went home, i had a pre stop to make way on the other side of Konoha. I had a package to pick up. I made a right on the main street and onto Sinjuto road. I was right around the corner from Deidara, but this wasn't a social call. I pulled up infront of a two story brick house and got was a box sitting by the front door when i went to knock on it. I looked inside it while i waited for someone to answer the door.

It was a small black, white and brown puppy. It was sitting alone in the box with only a blanket to keep it company. it looked up at me with these big brown whined, and it almost looked stood up and wagged its' small tail, but it was still in the baby stage so it wasn't much that it could do. I saw that it had this big brown patch of fur on its chest, just like Tomo.

The door opened, revealing a short bald man with a white wife beater on and checker pattern boxers.

"About time." He said as he handed me the brown envelope. I opened it and looked inside, it was all there. "You gonna count it.?" He questioned. I shook my head no.

"You know what happens if it's not all there." I put it in my back pocket."Whose dog.?" The man looked down into the box.

"Anybody who wants him can take him."He shrugged. I thought that Sakura might have wanted it.I saw how she had missed is i didn't even like dogs. Especially when they were in their early years. The most destructive.

"Take him if yyou want him." He continued. I did, but i left the box and blanket. I picked it up by the skin of its' neck and carried him to the car. I sat him in the front seat and put the envelope in the armrest.I had to stop and get a bag of food and and a water trey. It started barking this squeaky bark when i got back in the car and wouldn't stop.I had to turn on the radio to drown it out.

At home, i poured it some food and water, and let it eat. I thought that i'd give it to her sometime then she would have calmed down some. I went in the basement and put the envelope in the safe. i took out the loose money and counted it, i only put 20,000 in my pocket. I'd have to stop to a bank sometime this week.I pulled out three guns, a mac 10, .45 mm, and a Glock .40. I had to be careful, you'll never know. Somebody might be unhappy about their share. Alot of people didn't like me, i understood had the heart enough to try, most ended up pushing daisies if you know what i mean.I put two in my belt, and the other one would go under my seat. I got two duffel bags and filled them with pure white bricks, that was from the underground safe i had. The dog was eating when i came back up,so i left it there.

I travled to grass, which was a three hour drive to and from. I had to drop off five for Zetsu, he paid me right there on the spot. That was 12,000. They paid good cus they knew my product was good. Simple.I put the money in the duffle bag and shot out. I didn't want to stay long. One because he kind of creeped me out, and two because he was into business not social.I had to go to rain, that was where the rest was getting dropped off at. I sold all the rest off for one solid price, 100,000 even. Believe it or not, it got bought.

I got back home at like one. When i opened my front door and walked in, i smelled a foul odor. I turned on the living room light to see what it was. i looked down on the floor to see what it was. I looked down on the floor, the damn dog had made a mess on my floor.! then it was i nearly stepped in was on the floor infront the sofa sleep.I cleaned up then mess and washed my hands. I went upstairs and changed into a pair a loose gym shorts. I checked my phone for any missed calls, there weren't any. I laid down on my bed and tried to go to sleep. I turned off the lights and T.V but that still didn't work.

I knew what it was. it was her. I cursed aloud at the fact that i knew i was was suppose to be with her, not texting some random girl i just met. She was probably asleep now, it wouldn't do much good to call her.I'd go over instead. I left out with my phone in my pocket, i was at my destination in no time. Iknocked on the door a few times, then a couple more. She swung the door open. her hair was tossed all over her head. Her top was raised up, showing me her flat stomach. She had on these small shorts again, i hope she didn't go outside in them. I really didn't approve. She stepped aside to let me in, and closed the door behind me.

I followed her up the stairs and got hypnotized by the way her hips swung from left to right. She dug herself back in the bed without even giving me a second look. She laid on her stomach facing me. Her eyes were closed but i could tell she wasn't sleep.

"Why dikd you come back.?" She opened her forest green eyes.

"I was wrong for earlier." I mumbled.

"Which part.? telling me you were texting another woman while that days was suppose to be about you, me and your family. Or Throwing it up in my face.?" She spoke louder.

"Both." She blinked

"So, what do you want me to do.?" She asked.

"Accept it."

"Accept what.?"

"My Apology."

"How can i when i never got it.?"

I wasn't one to apologize to another person. I can't remember the last time that i did. I took me a minute to get it right.

"Im sorry."

"Apology accepted." her voice was small and soft.

"Is that why you really came back.?" I shook my head no.

"Why then.?"

"because i couldn't sleep." She giggled. Like it was funny.........

"Oh."

I knew this was going to be difficult. it was easy to get her, it was going to be hard to keep her though. Maybe i didn't know how lucky i turned on her side so her back was facing me. She wasn't over this. She may be suspicious.

The scent of vanilla and honey filled my nose. I wrapped my arm around her waist, she shifted but didn't return the hand moved down and went to the smooth skin of her even flinched when my thumb ran in circles around her belly button. I heard her sniffle, i thought she couldn't be crying.I dismissed it and sat my alram to 5:00 Am. I wanted to get up before herso i couldget the dog. I sat it behind me and went to sleep after taking one last look at the woman in front of me.

**OKay PEopLe.! UpdaTINg Rather Quickly.!**


	4. I dont want them, I want you

Story Title: Trying At Love Again

Author:XxToToXx

Chapter: "I dont want them, I want you"

**Pein Pov**

_'Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz'_ My phone Vibrated in my ear.I rolled over and turned it off as i got out the bed. I think i only got about three hours of sleep last night, seeing as though it was : now. I put my shirt and shoes back on and went over to Sakura. She was still sleeping. I went back to my house to brush my teeth and shower. I changed clothes and made sure i put the money in my pants.

I ate a breakfast sandwhich and got the demon dog to bring to Sakura. She should like it, it looked just like Tomo. In the car i realized that i lost my phone somewhere. I searched around in the car, under the seats and stuff, nothing. I know i didn't leave at my house. I was only one place that it could be. I cursed the dog who wouldn't stop barking.

I sped back to her house. I didn't want her to answer from someone who was calling me, especially a female. That would've been another fight. Maybe she was still sleep. Maybe she had left and went somewhere else.

I picked the dog up by the collar and bought him into the house, letting him drop wherever. I raced up the stairs to the bedroom. Sakura was in the shower, thank god. I let out a sigh of relief, my phone was still where i left it. I had four missed calls. I put it safely in my pocket and waited back downstairs.

**Sakura Pov**

I finished my shower and came out wearing a black tank top and gold and white boxers. I put on my smell good stuff and a pair of white socks. Let me rewind to earlier. Okay, Pein left his stupid phone here this morning. It kept ringing and ringing till i finally answered it. It was some chick named _Akiri_, what kind of name was that?

"Hello.?" I answered.

"Who is this?" SHe asked me back. SHe had a real bad attitude. And it was too early in the damn morning to even talk about having a phone fight with somebody. Especially if it was a little girl like this.

"No, you called this phone. I should be asking you that question. Your the one calling at 5 in the morning."

"Don't worry about who i am, boo. Where's Pein?

"Who is this?" She hung up though. I slammed the phone back down. Oh yes, i would bring this back up in his face today.I started to go through his text messages, i did. Surprise, he deleted them. But i wasn't going to get upset over this. Nope. I was trying to make today out as a good day.

So here i am now. I went downstairs for something to eat, even though i wasn't a breakfast person. I would just eat a breakfast bowl now so i wouldn't be hungry later. I saw Pein in the living room with his feet up on my couch, i had to do a quick double take.

"Get your feet off my sofa." I called from the kitchen. He looked back at me and did as was told. He had some smart remark. I couldn't hear it though. I started eating, i had turned around and almost stepped on this cute little puppy.

It reminded me of Tomo with the little white puff on its' chest and huge brown eyes. Its' little tail wagged left from right.

"Aww," I cooed picking him up." Look how cute you are.'' It barked and licked my cheek. I walked into the living room where Pein was.

"Whose dog is this.?" I asked him as i sat the dog down and watched him sniff stuff.

"Yours." He said.I looked over at him, he looked at me and stood up.

"Mine.?"

"I said its yours."

"Really? Thank you!" I hugged him around his chest. I was at odds with him but i loved the dog. His hand slid down my backside just as i was about to pull away. He dusted off imaginary dog hair off his shirt.

"Where'd he come from.?" I asked.

"Somebody was gicing them away for free." He sat back down on the sofa.

"I guess i'll go get him some food and stuff from you coming with me.?" He shrugged one shoulder.

"Yes or no."

"Yes."

I sighed and went upstairs to change. I put on a purple tank top and dark blue skinny jeans and my favorite gold gladiator sandles. No makeup, i went bareface today, and let my hair hang over on shoulder. I grabbed my wallet and slid my phone into my pocket. I combe dmy hair one last time. Pein was looking at me through the mirror.

"Does it always take you some time to get ready.?"

"Dont rush me." I said back smartly.

"Come on my little baby" I said to him as i scooped the dog in my arms once downstairs. I made Pein hold him in the car, he didn't like that at all.I turned on the radio as i backed out and headed towards my location.

"Your phone was ringing.= when you left." I said when we were at a redlight.

"Did you answer it.?" i nodded my head up and down as i drove off from the red light.

"Some girl named Akiri."

"Akiri.?" he said like he was trying to remember who she was, or like he didn't know. "I dont know any Akiri."

"Thats funny she says she knows you." He didn't say anything after that. Five minute later we were at the Petsmart.I put Akiba in a basket. (I came up with it when i pulled up at the store.) I got him alot of toys and snacks, and this cute little drink and food dish with paw prints stamped on it. I got him a big bag of puppy chow too, so he wouldn't run out. Then i gpt him a nice fluffy bed with a pillow, a collar and leash.

Pein was no help, all he did was help me pick up the heavy we went to check out, u had a 10% discount on stuff, thanks to Kiba Inuzuka, he was a ex of mine. I cant really remember why we fell apart though. Oh well, thats the past.

At the register, there was this girl. A brown haired black eyed teenage girl. I paid her no mind, but you should've seen the way she goggling over pein. Flipping her hair and batting her imaginary eyelashes. I scoffed and helped Pein put the stuff on the counter, then i put helped put the bags in the basket, cause im a helpful person like that.

"And your total is $82.25 sir. Now, would that be cash or credit.?" She flirted. I opened up my wallet.

"Credit." I said searching for my credit card. She acted like Pein was the only one here, and this wasn't even his stuff.

"It'll be cash." Pein stopped me.I looked at him, he had two big bills in his hand, extending it out to the cashier.I snapped my wallet shut, hoping that somebody saw i wasn't thrilled.

"Keep the change." He told her smirking. She smiled and raiaed her eyebrows, then gave him the receipt.I started pushing the basket out the way and headed to the car, Akiba safely in my arms. _'Keep the damn kind of stuff is that? Flirting with Jailbait. Bastard.'_ I mentally cursed once in the car. I made Pein put the bags in the trunk alone. He got in the car and i said nothing to him as i drove.

Once home i put AKiba's things away. I left out a few toys and his water and food dish was full. I threw the ball and played with him a few times while Pein was still downstairs. Akiba even was brave enough to go up and down the stairs.! I didn't even have to coax him. I let him play with his teddy bear alone, i had stuff to do like kaundry, balance my checkbook, and send off my bill payments.

I gathered up my dirty clothes and went downstairs with Akiba, he followed me, i think that deserved a snack. Once in the kitchen i opened the pantry and gave him a cheese ruff. He gobbled it down. I threw his toy into the living room so I could get to work. I put my clothes to wash and went into the dining room.

My dining room was separate from the kitchen and living room. It was kind of simple but it was nice. I had a six seater cherry oak table, a china cabinet from my grandma, and a few dishes on stands here and there. I fifn't really want it like this, i hardly be in there anyway, but my mother wanted to help out with it and she went kind of overboard.

I sat down with my Pen and paper and got to work. I got done in like fifteen or twenty minutes. I had all my payments done and balanced my checkbook off. When it was all said and done I had $256.21 left. I thought i wouldv'e had more than that. I had car insurance, light bil, cellphone billl, waterbill, house phone bill, cable bill. Then i needed groceries too. I wasn't the type to be asking my daddy for money, i worked for it. Last time i had an event to plan was like last month, maybe two. Oh, im not that spoiled. My dad took me places, he taught me how to take care of myself and be tough. He spoiled me the right kind of way. I was still his princess though. He gave me funds only at the right times like when i was going through school, and when i first stared working as an even planner.I just perfer handling things at home.

Anyway, enough with him. I stacked the envelopes in a stack and put then on the tv in the living room. I pushed Peins feet of my couch again and sat down. Pein pulled me ontop of him and held me by my hips. I looked down at him.

"I gotta go, princess." He said_ 'Princess? Thats new'_ I thought. His head went behind my head and he parted his mouth over mine. He tasted like chocolate and almonds. I leaned forward on him and pressed harder against him.I felt like really giving him everything then. Feelings just rushed through me , making me get closer to him. i could feel myself blushing when i felt his _member_. Only one word could describe it. BIG.

My head started spinning when his lips traveled over to my neck, biting and using the tip of his tonuge, earning a small moan. I was about to stop him, i didn't want to get too worked up, but he stopped moved me aside to get up.

"Are you coming back later?" I asked him. He had his hand on the doorknob.

"I dont know, maybe." He said, he walked out after that.

What was wrong with me, giving into him just like that?I was too sprung.I steadied myself and went to work on my fathers party.

**Pein Pov**

I could've taken her then and there if i wanted to. That could wait i was on my way to Suna with Itachi and was in the front seat, thank goodness cause Sasori could be a handful, thats why i made him get in the back.I had stopped and picked up material from the house, including a glock .40. i was still kind of paranoid.

"Did you talk to your brother yet?" I asked Itachi. I was talking about Sasuke.

"He told me the same thing he told her, She would always be his."

Sasori snorted from the backseat, i looked at him through the rearview blew out smoke from his mouth.

"Did you rip her yet?" I turned around and glared back at him, not caring that i was still driving, and on the interstate at that.

"What?" He asked stupidly, raising his hands up in defense. I turned back around. Itachi sighed.

"I was just saying...Who wouldn't want that?" He cleared his throat. 'I know i not let her go." I shook my head.

In suna. I mainly came to set up a few spots. I got the permission from Hashirama. Since he practically ran Suna. I was to give him 30% of what i earned, which wasn't bad. Sasori already had a fw who were ready to work. He introduced me to them and went back to konoha with some chick. Anyway, i paid them, the dudes who were selling for me, everyweek. I was being generous because they looked got how much they sold. I calculated how much. The lowest somebody got was only 8,000. They knew what they were doing, must have had some practice.

I stayed in Suna to moniter them though. No matter how long it took I'd see just how trustful they were. My money was really no joke, i dont fool around with it.I think i stayed a week, hardly any sleep, maybe twelve came to me when i was in the living room of where we were.i was in the living room of where we set up at, and Itachi came to me.I didn't stop counting the money infront me because i didn't want to lose count.

"Sakura called me.'' He said when i started putting Hashiramas $30,000 in a duffel bag. I still had a good half a mil left. I was good.

"What did you tell her?"

"You were busy and you'd be back home today."

"I was going to leave today anyway. Sasori said he had somebody to look out here. Who was he talking about.?"

"Dan." I nodded my head. I looked at my phone, i had only three missed calls. Two from Sakura and one from Akiri. I dropped it back down in my pocket and left. Sometime during the stay in Suna Itachi had went and got his car.I didn't have to worry about him. I dropped of Hashiramas stuff and headed back to Konoha.

I smoked a little too much i think while in Suna. I could barely keep the steering wheel straight. I made it to Sakuras house at 2:10. I knew she was asleep.I unlocked the door with the spare key and walked inside the dark house. I stumbled up the stairs to the bedroom. I took off my shirt and shoes and got in the bed, but something stopped me. I looked down and it was the damned dog. What kind of stuff was that? I grabbed it by its neck hair and put it on the floor.

Sakura was still sleep. I pulled her back by her shoulder and positioned ontop of her. I sneaked her with kisses down her neck, i smirked when she moaned. Her pretty green eyes fluttered open.

"Pein." Her voice was raspy when she looked up at me. She pushed me over to the spot next to her.

"Where were you?" I sighed and layed my head down on the pillow facing her. Her eyebrows were together as she glared at me.

"I was busy.'' I stayed quiet and let her talk.

"For more than a week?" She questioned." So busy you couldn't care enough to call?"

''...''

"The only reason i knew you were alive was because i called Itachi." I went under the covers, bringing her ontop of me. I missed her warm body. That was the reason why i kept coming back to her instead of my own house, she helped me ran her finger under my eyes.

"When was the last time you got some sleep.?" She whispered, less angry now.

"Last time i was here," I said wrapping my arms around her body and pressing her down to me. She laid her head down on my chest, i feel asleep after that.

**Sakura Pov**

Over the ten long days Pein was gone I was kind of worried, Probably cause i knw how he lived and he wasn't returning any of my calls. I had to call Itachi to find out. I stayed awake after he had came just to watch him sleep. It was funny because while he was awake he had this whole dont talk to me look, now he looked like an orange haired hazel eyed angel with a very nice complexion. I reached over and played with his only piercing on ear. The metal thing was heavy.

I had to ocuppy myself when he was gone. I'd returned everybodys' calls, took Akiba to the vet and to the Groomer, and worked on my fathers' party. I got alot of that done. Naruto called just to check up on me, and catch up on old times. Kin was there too. She told me not to go around jumping to conclusions. I thought it was too early for that too.

I did want things to work out between him and me. He was a nice person despite his reputation. He had good conversation, well, sometimes. I scooted closer under him and went to sleep. I had a hair appointment at 10 Am today, i couldn't miss it.

I woke up around was still asleep. I'd ahow him about branching off on his own and not letting anybody know where he was. So after brushing my teeth, taking my shower and changing into a black Forever21 slouchy V-Neck top, since i'd never worn it before. Kin bought it for me on my last B-Day. I wore it with a pair of Contrast denim stitched shorts and my Natalia peep toe heels. I put on a little black eyeshadow to go with the outfit, no jewelery, just my Coaxh signature wallet.

Anyway, off what i was wearing, i turned on the stereo downstairs, loud as it could go without disturbing the neighbors.I fed Akiba, and fixed me a little cereal for breakfast. I went back upstairs for my phone, loudly humming to Drakes Over song. Pein was sitting on the edge of the bed holding his head in his hands.

"Where are you goin' Princess?" he grunted. I pulled my hair into a ponytail after stuffing my phone in my pocket.

"Hair appointment" I turned back around to him, he was looking at me. "Aren't you still tired?"

"You'd be too if you were up all those days with no sleep, stupid question." He said layimg back against the bed.

"I didn't put a damn gun up to your head and made you do it, it's not my issue." He got up and stopped me at the bedroom door.

"Move."

His arms wrapped around me strongly. I couldn't escape even if i wanted rested his head on my shoulder. "You didn't miss me?" He murmured turning me around to face him.

"Yes."

"I already apologized"

"Doesn't matter. Ten days is a long time." I broke free from his arms.

"I told you i was busy"

"Busy doing what?"

"My business"

"Alright, Pein." I walked out into the hallway.

"Itachi told you didn't he?"

"Yeah Pein it was much better hearing it from him than really lightened up my day." Pein shrugged from the doorway at my statement.

"He told you didn't he.?"

"Whateva'" I proceeded down the stairs out the door. He could be so damn frustrating at times. I got in my car and drove to the Salon, it didn't take long. It was right in the center of Konohas shopping center. My friend Haku owned it, he was the only person who i'd let into my head. I pulled up into a parking space and entered the Salon.

The scents of hairsprays and shampoos hit me full force. The place was already packed as usual, thats why i chose to come early. Haku was waiting for me by the chair, i walked over to him and sat down. He swivled me around so that i was facing the wide clean mirror.

"Well, good evening miss Haruno." He greeted as he realeased my ponytail, letting the long pink waves flow down over my shoulders. He ruffled it up in his hands. "Long time no see," He continued. He turned me back around and started the water to wash my hair,

"I've been busy is all." I said when he leaned me back, letting the water cleanse my hair. He massaged in the shampoo, then conditioner.

"Word is you've been busy with somebody."

"Who said that?" I asked him when he raised me back up and started wrapping my hair. Haku giggled.

"Well you know Hinatas cousin Hanabi?"

", and i need a trin too."

"Girl, hush.I know what im doing. Anyway, she heard from TenTen who messes around with Neji, whose close to Itachi. You know how those two Itachi told me."

"All that damn gossip."

"So spill." He hit me playfully with the comb. He hit me playfully with the comb.

"Spill what? Theres nothing to spill"

"Did he take you out yet.?"

"Last week he took me to lunch with his parents." I explained.

"His parents.?" Haku questioned. I nodded my head up and down.

"Yeah, his mom loves me. He even had a younger brother that looks just like good people."

"Yeah, but so soon?"

I snorted. "He said his mother wanted him to bring somebody descent."

"I see. Continue.''

"Only thing was he just kept on texting thew whole damn time."

"A lady friend perhaps." I told him i didn't know and that we had a small argument about it. I even told him about Hitashu.

"Sometimes he could be so tired." I said under the dryer. Haku occupied the chair next to me, flipping through a magazine.

"well you know what he does right?" Haku asked me.

"Yeah, i dont care about that though."

"And you know he makes alot of profit from it."

"Yeah."

"So you understand alot of females want to be in your has his ways though."

"I know.''

"Do you like him."

I only nodded.

"He's been liking you for the longest." He said as he pulled the lid over my heat soon came and i relaxed. Twenty minutes later i was done and haku combed out my wrap, it came out nice and full and light. I paid him his $80 and headed back home.

Pein wasn't home when i got back. It was like at 1:00. AKiba ran up to me barking happily and wagging his tail. I gave him a snack for being good while i was gone. I changed into a blue T-shirt and gold boxers. I ate a bowl of ramen while online while drawing a scretch of the cake for the party. i had papers and markers all over the kitchen table, even on the floor. I finally decided it would be a square cake, maybe a large bottom, and 4 smaller layers ontop. Akiba tore up a paper ball on the floor, i let him ahve his fun.

"Okay." I said raising up from the table."Now, designs and flavors, Dad likes-"

_Diiing Doong_

"Dammit!" I said throwing down the marker. Damn doorbell interupted my concentration, i was on a roll too. It rang again.

"Im Coming already!" I called. I opened the door revealing a teenage boy holding a big heart shaped box and a bundle or roses in one hand, and a huge white teddy bear in the other.

"Haruno Sakura?" He drawled.

"Thats me."

"Here." He said stuffing the items into my arms. Now, the teddy bear was really heavy.I dropped it on the floor acidentally as i closed the door. I ate a chocolate toffy candy as i opened the card on the roses.

_Making up for lost time._

_Be ready for dinner at Seven Princess._

_Pein._"Aww, Thats so sweet.!" I said jumoing up and down like a teenager. I read the rest of the note in his neat was taking me to dinner? How thoughtful of him. He said be ready at seven. I hauled everything upstairs to my room while calling Pein and started looking for something to where now so i could do a little more on my project.

"Hello?" Came his masculine voice.I pulled out a black ruched Rosette dress from Forever21. I thought about another color, but this one was pretty to me.

"I got the stuff that you sent me." I smiled from the floor of my closet after i threw the dress on the bed. I started opening shoe boxes.

"Was that too soon?"

"No, I just wanted to say Thank You. So whats going on tonight?"

"Dinner with me at seven, that good for you?"

"Yeah, i'll see you then."

"Alright princess.''

I hung up with him and threw my phone onto the knew how to make you feel better. I sighed and finished looking for shoes. I chose my black Coach fantasia heels. I put them on my bed and went back downstairs to work some more. I looked at the time, it was 3:18. Good time.

"Okay." I said to myself, I think Akiba was listening. I leaned down on the table.

"Dads favorite flavor is, well, i was thinking, maybe french vanilla for the bottom layer and work my way up. The next layer could be Fudge marble, mom likes that. Butter Pecan, red velvet, then german chocolate. That could be mainly for the workers of the company. I was thinking there could be a cake or two for guests. One Vanilla cream, a strawberry, and a chocolate." I said aloud.

"How does that sound?" I said as i finished drawing my sketch and leaned up. Akiba barked. There were going to be alot of people there anyway. I wanted to do this myself. This was going to be big anyway, i wanted everybody to have a good time. Thats why i started on a menu. Of course, the cake was going to be made specially, all the food really. I just had to arrgange decorations and place orders and stuff.

"Okay!" I slapped my hands back together and leaned on the table, pen in hand ready to write.

"Now, we could have some tart stands. I already put down lemon tarts." It came to the point where i got on the internet to look for more food.

"Alright, how does Duet of berry and chocolate tarts,Pumpkin pie tarts, Blueberry tarts, Cherry almond tars, Pumpkin cheesecake tarts, Chocolate hazelnut tarts, and mini chocolate tarts sound? Think that'll be enough for that?"

AKiba barked again, i gave him a snack for being so helpful.

''Some trifles would be nice, but i dont think that'll be too bout we just skip to the menu for the evening.?" Akiba wagged his tail.I reached down and rubbed his ears.

"So i thinking we could do like asian foods, maybe a little seafood, some grilled stuff. Of course there'll be servers, but the gusets can get up to see what the want, and a bartender."

I streched and yawned. I was going to finish this menu tonight.

"Sesame chicken, Kung pao chicken, ramen of course for Naruto. Sweet and sour pork, my moms favorite, Tequila shrimp with orzo, boiled lobster. That sounds good. He likes Creamy salmon pasta too. Shrimp scampi, Chicken, baked and , eggrolls, shrimp fried rice, and alfredo with chicken and brocolli. Umm...fillet catfish, baked salmon, potato salad, a salad and fruit bar. Jambalaya, rice dressing, and boiled shrimp and crawfish. Mandarine chicken, chicken and rice. I think thats enough." I placed my pen down and started cleaning up.

I looked at the clock,4:18. I had started to get ready. I out on ym dress, which fit me t to T showing of all the curves people said i had, then my heels i'd picked out.I chose my black and silve Coach Zebra bracelet, and the small necklace and earrings to match. They matched good cause my shoes had silver in them.

I put on eyeliner, dark of course, i like how it made my eyes pop, then my dark eyeshadow and jsut a little blush. I didn't like lipstick all that much. I applied my mascara and put my phone in my gold peyton leather purse. I had spent that first event money wiself and bought some nice stuff. Couldn't spend like that now.

After spraying on Victoria Secret, it was only five something. I looked at Akiba, i didnt want to leave him alone all by himself. I couldn't bring him to Kin, Kin didn't like dogs. My phone rang and i got it out my purse to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Whatcha Doin?" It was HItashu.

"Nothing, just ggetting ready for tonight." I sat down on the bed.

"Whats happening tonight?" He questioned.

"Im going out to dinner."

"With me I hope." I laughed softly at that.

"No, someone else."

"So your involved with somebody?"

"Yeah, i am."

"Oh." He sounded disappointed, i ididn't like disappointing people.

"Whats wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, Just hopes that he treats you right is all.''

"I do too." I muttered, but i think that he heard me.

"Doesn't know how lucky he is." He continued. "Look at it this way, it doesn't work out between you two then you still got me."

"Yeah, as friends right.?''

"I'd like more than friends but thats a start."

"What were you doing?"

"Just finished washing my car, decided to call you."

"I had to get a new Paintjob and tires like a week ago."

"Why?''

"Somebody keyed it and slashed the tires."

"Probably some kids messsing around."

"So have you thought about getting together sometimes as friends?"

"Long as you know the boundaries."

"Yeah, how about lunch or something.?"

"That sounds good." Akiba started barking from across the room at my teddy bear.

"You have a dog?"

"Yeah a new puppy. His names you have one?"

"Two, and their full grown."

"Do they give you alot of trouble.?"

"Not all the time no." I got a beep in my line, TenTen was calling me.

"Im hold on right quick." I clicked over to the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura.!" TenTen and me were on the same soccer team back in highschool.

"Hey," I replied.

:Im not going to keep you, i just wanted to confirm something."

"What?"

"Um, Pein has a black Challenger right?"

"yeah Why?"

"Do you know where he is now.?"

"No i dont , why do you ask.?"

"I just saw him and some pretty brown haired girl get into his car. She had alot of shopping bags in her hands. Dont you guys go out?"

"Are you sure it was him and not Sasori? You know People really confuse them from the back-"

"Im positive, and i just thought you should know."

"Well, thanks for that."

"Im sorry about that. I'll talk to you later." I hung up with her and called Pein. She really what she was saying that Pein took some trick shopping.

"Hello?" Came his smooth answer.

"Where are you?"

"What?'

"I said where are you?"

"Across town. why?"

"Thats all i wanted to know." I hung up in his face and clicked back over to hitashu.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah do you think you can do me one favor?"

"Anything."

"Do you mind watching Akiba just for tonight. I can pick him back up in the morning."

"Sure, just bring him on over."

"Thank you, im on my way.''

I got Akibas leash and a toys and drove him over to Hitashus apartment. He swung the door open after three knocks. he had a on white shirt and black gym shorts. He invited me in. I put Akiba down on the floor and he startd sniffing around. A normal bachelor pad. Plasma screen Tv, gaming systems, stereo.

"Any trouble finding the place?"

"No, not at all."

"Thanks again for this, i didn't wanna leave him alone.''

"Anytime. you look great." he said smiling.

"Thanks."

"Like a Victoria Secret model." Now he had me blushing. I turned around when i heard something coming from somewhere, then out of nowhere these two huge black and white dogs came jumping on me, knocking me back against Hitashu. Lucky for me i didn't fall. he calmed them down, There names were Kane and tane.

"You okay?" Hitashu asked me.

''Im alright." I said dusting myself off. I could hear the small yelps coming from Akiba and low whines. They looked like there were having fun. Good thing Hitashus' place was pretty spacious. They ran uo and down his hallway, chasing one anotheer. It was funny.

"I told you they'd get along fine."

"I can come back and get him later on." I said looking at the time on my phone. I had to leave.

"He'll be alright." Hitashu reassured me. I noticed his eyes stayed on my face, it made me feel self concious.

"What?" I asked smally.

"You just look amazing." He said trying to laugh it off.

"Thanks." I said heading out the door. "I gotta go."

"Don't break his heart too soon." I heard him call from the doorway. It made me smile, he was a pure character.

I got home ten minutes before Pein came to pick me up, i had just gotten in through the door and had to turn around and open it again,

He stood there with his hands in his pockets. Clean in a blue button up polo that stopped at hid chest enough to show his white T-shirt. and dark blue levis or True religion jeans, since that was all he wore.I could see his white studded belt peping out, telling he was still sagging, and his blue Polo canvas shoes matched the outfit.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded my head yes and locked my house door behind me.

"You look nice." He said one we were in his car.I mumbled a low thanks. Hitashu said I looked like a Victoria Secret _Super _Model. I smiled and laughed.

"Whats funny?" He asked me.

''Its nothing." I leaned my head on the window and looked straight ahead.

Pein took me to a Spanish restaurant. It was beautiful. Decorated with pretty fine red and golds. Great music played in the background. He had reservations, that was goos since the place was packed. We got seated out on the balcony, looking at the view of the ocean. It was waiter bought us red wine while we looked over our menus. Everything looked good.

"I'll have the Grilled sirloin with four sauses."

"And a Baked seea bream." The waiter took our menus, and came back a little later with our orders. My food was delicious.

"Were you at the mall today?"

"Yeah, by myself why?" Now i didn't even ask him waws he there by himself or not. ahe tells on himself.

"TenTen was there. She said she saw you with some other girl."

"Couldn't have been me," He denied. "Maybe Sasori."

"Maybe. Last time i checked Sasori had a Chrysler."

Pein shruggedd.

While drinking my wine, Pein excused himself to the bathroom. He'd left his phone on the table, as if on cue it started vibrating. I sat my wine glass down and tried to focus on eating, but it just kept on. I looked around for Pein, i didn't see him, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Who is this?" The girl asked. She had a really bad attitude. It must've been the same one from earlier.

"I should be asking you that. You called his phone." I said lowly, trying not to gain attention to myself.

"This is Akiri. Now where is Pein.?"

"What do you want with him?"

She snorted through the phone."To talk, not that its any of your damn business."

"Are you fucking him?" She didn't answer.

".?"I repeated.

"Yeah a matter fact i am! But its more him than me! He's damn good too!." Click.

The phone dropped down, and I cleared my throat. I moved it back to its former spot. She just old me that Pein was fucking her. I was heated! I felt fired up about this whole thing. I thought this evening would've been nice but it turned into this shit! I knew i was wrong maybe for answering his phone, but why did he leave it here anyway.?

I got up when I saw him coming back to the table. Bastard.I walked briskly past him.

"Where you goin'?" He asked me.

"Just take me home alright?" I left out as he paid the bill for the food. The valet people already had the car ready. I got in and slammed the door behind me.

"Whats your problem?" I didn't answer him because i might've said something i would later regret.

"Sakura-"

"Just take me home aright!"

So when we got home i got out the car before him and went into the house, locking the door behind me. He knocked to get in, like i would let him. I got out the dress and heels, wiped all my makeup off, took off all the jewelery and changed back into my boxers and tank top. He called me, but i didn't answer.

I finally may have calmed down enough to let him in. He was glaring at me, that never happened before. He slammed the door loudly behind him. I went back upstairs, i shouldn't have let him.

"What the hells your problem?" He was raising his voice now, standing face to face with me. I'd seen him go off on people before in the past when i first met him, he had a slight temper. But i never was the one he was fussing at, i never got affected by it until only made me madder when he yelled.

"What do you think it is?" I yelled back.

"How the fuck do you expect me to know? I leave and come back your flashing out for no reason!"

"Ask Akiri." He looked at me stupid then. Like i was speaking in a different language.

"Who?"

"Look, dont act dumb with me. You know damn well who im talking about." I told him. "So, it had to be her who was calling your phone all day, and who you were at the mall with today too.!"

"She's lying."

"No she wasn't!" I yelled back at him. I felt like crying out tears of anger, my eyes were already burning grabbed me by my shoulders. I fought back wirh him, slapping and punching him, but it was like hitting stone. I landed a clean on, it scraped his cheek, making a red line.

"Calm down!" He said in his authority voice. Some people actually proclaim him as the king, i've actually heard people call him that, not me. I wasn't scared of him like some people were. I dont care how powerful he is.

"Dont touch me.!" I slapped at him again. He locked me in his arms, i couldn't break free. He thumped me onto the bed. My heartbeat was out of control, and the hot tears finally fell. His body weight was fully on me, crushing my chest.

He crashed his lips down on mine. "Get off me." I told him when he raised up. He ignored me, and bit at mmy neck down to my jawline. I felt like i had used the last bit of my energy.

"Stop." The tip of his tonuge ran across throat. I stared up at the ceiling, still struggling.

"I dont want them, i want you." He spoke into my chest.

"You lie." He raised his Eyes to look at me, "Stop crying princess." He leaned up and kissed the water marks away, kissing mower down my body until he reached my stomach, raising up my shirt, then lower without stopping. He pulled my shorts down revealing my black VS thong. He kissed my skin through it, and i squirmed against him.

"Pein." I called to stop him, he held me down by my hips. Part of me really wanted him to do this though. He kissed again, brushing his lips against me. It made a hot fire spread down escaped from my throat. The little movements he was doing was amazing. I couldn't even think straight anymore.

He pulled down my underwear and i felt the tip of his tounge trace up and down me. Going in circles over the small kissed and massaged it with his mouth.

"Pein.'' I softy moaned out. Now i didn't want him to stop. I had completly given into him. He flashed his eyes up at me for half a second. I was so close until he pulled up my underwear, followed by my shorts and left into the bathroom.I heard the sink, then the bathtub water. The smell of French Fantasy hit my nostrils. I sat on the bed a little longer. That was my first sexual experience with him, and he just out the blue did it. And i let him, and it was i was still confused about it. The tears had stopped but i still felt funny inside.

I got up, guessing the bath was for me and got a change of clothes, a black T-shirt with black and red boxers, and went into the bathroom. The tub was filled with bubbles. Just how much of my stuff did he use? Pein left out and gave me time to change. Once in the nice hot water warm tub covered with bubbles, Pein came back in and sat on the edge looking down at me.

"Sakura." I looked at him sideways and shook my head.

"You messed up."

"No i didnt'' He sadid softly, zi could hear the authority in the background.

"Then whats going on with her then? She told me that you-" he took my chin in his hand and made me look him directly in the eyes.

" I didn't do anything to her. She wanted me to, but i didn't."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Does it really look like im lying, Princess?"

"You spent money on her, you were shopping with her!" I reminded him.

"I only gave her a ride. DIdn't spend a dime on hre i swear."

"The first ime i asked you, you said you didn't know her. Now you do. You said that you wouldn't lie to me."

"Im sorry." He leaned down and pressed his mouth over mine. I kissed him back. My heart told me to just forget about this. I remembered what haku had said about Pein earlier today. Alot of women wanted him. I halfway believed him too. I put my hand behind his head, I knew i was falling for him, that was something that i couldn't stop.

"Do you forgive me?" He asked me. I nodded my head yes. He got up from the tub and stood over me.

"Why would I even go with her, when i have something much more sweeter?" He smirked down at me. I turned my head away, blushing. He left me alone to finish my bath. I came out a few minutea later fully dressed and watched Pein take off his shirt, revealing his lean slim must have planned on staying tonight or something I dont know. He had on a pair of gym shorts. I out my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"You can leave if you want to. Im not stopping you." I said cutting off the lights and getting into bed under the covers with him. I laid my head down on my fluffy pillow and crossed my arms under it. It turned facing him, he was watching the T.v with his arms crossed behind his head. I wondered what he was thinking didn't seem too interested about was on the channel.

I moved one arm over him and brushed my lips over his. He got my message and gave me what i wanted. I smiled when he pulled me ontop of him, holding me down by my hips. I circled my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck. His hand ran down my backside and rested on my rump. HeHe.

"Are you mine?" He asked in my ear. I subconciously nodded my head. My stomach started growling.

"Hungry?" I heard the slight amusemment in his voice.

"We didn;t eat anything remember?" he ran his hand up and down my back.

"i did, it was sweet." I cleared my throat.

"Can you order for pizza?" I said changing the subject. He said nothing as he dialed a number in his phone. I got out of bed and almost felll over one of Akibas toys. Then realization hit me,i didn't go back to get him from Hitashu! It was 8:35 now, maybe i could go out when Pein was sleep and get him. I went down into the living room and called him.

"Hitashu? Its Sakura. "

"Back so soon?" he teased.

"Yeah, it didn't really go all that well." I sighed. "Listen, about Akiba. Is it alright if i could by later on and get him?"

"Okay, thanks alot."

"Your welcome."

I went back upstairs and got back into bed and waited on the pizza. After what seemed like forever, the pizza boy finally came with the order. I thought Pein had just gotten the large pizza like i thought he would, but no. He had cheese sticks, spicy wings and bar-b-que wings.

We ate up in the bedroom and just watched t.v for the rest of the night. I sat my plate and glass on the nightstand, i was full. I turned on my side and closed my eyes. Pein was already through eating before me. I couldn't go and get Akiba now, not while Pein was still up. Then, i damn sure wasn't going to let him go. Thats a disaster waiting to happen.

"Sakura."

"What?"

"Wheres the dog.?" I turned over to look at him, but i couldn't for too long bec ause he was giving me that look. Like he was looking straight through me.

"Kin has him." I lied. "I was going to go and get him earlier."

"Hn." Was all he said and turned off the t.v. Why did he turn off the t.v? He must not have known i couldn't sleep like that.I felt the movemet of him getting situated under the comforter, and his warm hand was placed on my thigh. I flipped over and followed his hand to his face.

"What.?" He coaxed.

"Turn the Tv back on." I told him. It was way too dark in here.

"Scared of the dark?" He mused. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"NO. I just dont like being in it for too long."

It was obvious that he wasn't going to turn it on anytime soon. I turned my back to him and laid back down. "There's nothing to be scarred of." he cooed as he turned me back to him, pressing me against his chest.

"Rest up for tomorrow." He told me. I looked up at him.

"Whats going on tomorrow?"

"you'lll see.'' I dozed off then. I had to get up at like one something when i knew He was really sleep and go get AKiba. Hitashu didn't mind keeping him that late though. I had to sneak back in my own house, just so i wouldn't start a fuss. I got back into bed and set my alarm for 7 so i could get up early. Pein looked like he hadn't moved since i left, Thank God. I laid down and rested the rest of the while.

**OKAY! BETTER CHAPTER! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE FOREVER. ! BUT CHAPT 5 IS COMING RIGHT UP!**

**OH AND IN CASE MY READERS DIDN'T KNOW IM DOIN A PEIN AND SAKU VAMP FIC! I CANT WAIT ! REVIEWS PLEASE SO I CAN KEEP ADDING**


	5. Let the good times roll

+Story Title: Trying at Love Again

Author:XxToToXx

_Text_

Talk

_'Thought'_

A/N: LOOK HERE. WHEN YOU SEE STRANGE GRAMMAR IN TALKING MARKS, LIKE "YOU AINT EVEN GOTTA EXPLAIN NOTHIN" THATS HOW THE HELL THERY'RE TALKING PEOPLE! DONT GIVE ME REVIEWS TELLIN ME TO CHECK MY DAMN GRAMMAR GODDAMIT! (GLARE)

NOW ENJOY =]

Chapter 5: Let the Good Times Roll

I woke up with a fresh start this morning, my alarm only woke up Pein and not me. I got up and did my morning routine. I had no idea where Pein was taking me, I guess i had to be prepared for whatever right.? I was in the closet sifting through hanger after hanger of clothing when he peeped his head in.

"I'll be back soon." Was what he said. I only nodded at him and went out to put on lotion and underclothes. I finally decided on wearing a dress today. Even though I wasn't the dress type. But i'd ever worn it before. I picked out a white knee length flair halter top fitted firmly until it I picked out a pair of Luggage colored Jimmy Choo Glenys heels. The shoes matched the dress because the dress had a mini jacket that stopped right below my chest. The colors of the shoes matched the belt perfectly.

I slipped on the dress, then went downstairs to feed Akiba. While he ate I went back upstairs to fix my hair. I parted it in the middle, and curled the end of my bangs with a bug curling iron so they could hang over my face a little and then flip back, like Carrie underwoods hair is on her video Temperary home.

I put on light makeup, some pale gold shimmer eyeshadow and a little bronzer. Mascara but no eyeliner. And some lipstick, not red, i hated that color for lipstick. I slipped on my shoes and threw my phone in my whit Coach bag. I skeeted on some perfume before going downstairs to wait for Pein, while sliding on my wristwatch.

**Pein Pov**

I went home to shower, brush teeth and change clothes. I put on a new pair of Levis with a purple Polo and the shoes to match. I got money from the safe to go deposit it in the Regions Bank before i went to go pick Sakura up.

She probably thought that i didn't know about her leaving last night. I wasn't Stupid. I knew Kin hated dogs. Let her keep on thinking that. I deposited Twelve thousand in the checking and one in the savings. I changed cars, leaving the Denali behind and taking the Challenger.

I pulled up at Sakuras house and blew one time for her to come out. She came out like a second later wearing this dress. It fit her in all the right places and stopped at her knee. When she moved and turned the bottom of it would flow around her. It was like she knew she looked good with the way she was walking.

"Are we going to iHop before we leave out to wherever?" She asked me as she got in, putting her purse in the backseat.I nodded my we finally got there i guess the place was halfway empty. Only a family sat in the far side of the place. I followed her to a seat by the window at the back.

"Do you know what you want?" She asked me. I looked down at the menu on th table. Nothing really interested me.

"You choose.''I said before a waiter came to take our order.

"Good morning, Have you decided on what you wanted yet?" The boy asked.

"Um, I'll have the cinnamon toast meal with a glass of Apple Juice and purple grapes. And an order of blueberry Pancakes with maple syrup and scrambled eggs with Orange juice, please." She said politley. The waiter nodded and went to the kitchen with the order. He came back a few minutes later with the food. Sakura had started eating, i looked down at my plate, the food smelled good, it looked good, but i wasn't really a big fan of maple syrup.

''Whats wrong?" She asked me. I looked up at her ad shrugged my shoulder.

"You dont like blueberry?"

"No, its not that." I watched her lean her elbow on the table and take a drink of her apple juice.

"I know what it is," She sat her glass back down on the table."Your scared."

"Of Food?" She nodded her head up and down.

"Your scared to try something new."

"No."

"Then try it, its good. I wouldn't lie to you." She laughed. I tried it, it was alright like she had said. The rest of the day went by smoothly. She had convinced me to go and take pictures with her. I tried telling her that the man only took appointments. But when we went inside the place, she had fire mouthpiece. She persuaded him to take us before his ten o'clock.

They came out good, the lighting was right. She had some back and white ones too. She kept them in the manila folder, looking over them as i drove, making comments. I wasn't worried about how much this was, call me soft, but it was worth it for her. It was funny to me, how she so easily posed. Her smile was wonderful, i hadn't seen it when she was with him.

I took her to walk along levee, just talking. She had a big personality and imagination, after that I took her to mcdonalds. I got a quater-pounder, surprisingly she did too. I found out she really didn't care about all the fancy restaurants and wasn't always trying to watch her weight either. We sat down in a both and ate. I was replying to a text message when she asked me a question. (A/N: OKAY IN THE CHAP WHERE PEIN TAKES SAK TO HIS PARENTS. TYRICHI ISN'T PEINS FATHER! HE'S STEP FATHER! IMAGINE PEIN NEVER CALLED HIM DAD!)

"Why do you do it?" I looked up at her, she was staring straight back at me. I almost wanted to look away, her gaze was so serious.

"Do what?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"You know what im talking about with the money and stuff."

"We need to eat dont we?" Was the only thing i could tell her.

"But that beautiful house your parents live in? It looks like you were eating good to me." I shook my head at her.

"The man who you saw was my stepfather, Me and Kanios father died from a heart attack when we were younger. She is only remarried to him. I just get along with him because of her. Thats why i barely go up there. I paid for the house and everything in it and send her and Kanio money anytime i can. " She stayed quiet before she spoke.

"So, was it hard for you when he died?" She asked softly.

"Working two jobs had took its toll on him, it took a toll on me too sice i was closer to him than Kanio. I had the weight piled on me. Darochi did what she could. Things were still tight, and he wasn't even in life insurance. I was young, still learning about stuff. I branched off on my own to Konoha. Met Orochimaru and Itachi, and all of all the money came pouring in quick, just from selling what somebody needed. I learned how to take care of myself, no one else was going to. I made things better for her and Kanio. "

Sakura took another swig from her straw. She had been paying close attention, and now she was in deep thought.

"What about you?" I asked her. She hadn't fully told me about her yet. I've spilled my guts. It was her turn.

"I work," She said Pursing her lips."As a event planner and designer."

"For your father,correct?" She nodded.

"And his associates. Planning celebrations, closed deals and such."

"And when was the last time you did that.?"

She ran her hand through her hair, and looked out the window.

"Im working on my fathers party of the company. It's the 20 year anniversary. But before thst i'd say it had to be a year and a half."

"Its been a while but the pay was good. Twenty-thousand. It should've lasted longer, I know. But, you know, bills and stuff. Don't think that im this spoiled little girl who whoes daddy just gives her money when she wants it. No, i mainly worked for mine. All the money i made is in my checking account. My father moniters my savings. I dont even know how much is in there now. I have my own separate one i made though. I out in there whenever i can. So, i worked for all what i have today, except the house.''

Basically what she was telling me she was some spoiled rotten princess that got whatever she wanted. She chose to work for what she wanted. I liked that. It showed how independent she was. She didn't really depend on anyone else.

"And it doesn't matter to me how much money you have either." I smirked at her.

"Well, atleast we got that out the way."

After eating, I was taking her to the Cherry Blossom Valley in Konohas more rural area. It was kind of a long ride. She would probably go to sleep during.

"Where are we going now.? She asked me.

"You'll see when we get there. " She puted at me and leaned bacj in the seat with her head against the dress had raised up a little over her knee. I put my hand under the fabric and rested it above her knee. I glanced over to see her reaction, she didn't mind it.

Out the corner of my eye i saw this black trick following me, it was behind us at iHop too. I just didn't say anything about it. I kept my eye on it. It made me feel paranoid. Three years ago, i was coming out this drugstore in the bad end of Konoha.

It was dark that night, only one streetlight. I was walking back to my car, I had my hand on the door. I heard the squealing of tires, but i couldn't react fast enough. I only turned around enough to see fire. I could feel the bullets being pumped into me one time two times three, four then five. Twom in the chest, two in the shoulder and one in the thigh. It wasn't hard to believe that i wasn't but an inch from being dead. Good thing the owners of the store called the paramedics.

They were at close range, so they still hurt every now and then. The muscle, i guess it never really fully healed. I put on muscle relaxer every now and then to cool it down. I could still feel a burning sensation. I let out a sigh of relief when the truck turned off.

"Whats wrong?" Sakura asked sleepily from beside me.

"It's nothing."

Exactly fifty two minutes later, i pulled into the dirt parking lot of the valley. There were a few other cars there too. See, this place had a pond that swans would visit. The water would glow from the sun hitting it, making the trees seem to glow. I parked the car and woke the pink haired woman next to me when i got out.

"How'd you find this place?" She asked me as we walked through the gate and down the path. Cherry blossom trees were on boths sides of the oath, and the sun showed brightly in the sky. BIrds were chirping around, and a swan was in a clearing of benches.

"I went here once for a family reunion."

I made it in time for her to see the swans on the water. There were old people there, casually feeding the swans crumpled up bread. A little girl was running with a handful of petals. I guess the man was her grandfather. I sat down on the bench. The woman wsa talking to me, i dont know what she was saying.

I watched Sakura. The woman gave her a few slices of bread to feed the birds with. She extended out her hand, i was about to stop her. Those birds would bite you. But, it ate all carefully using the tip of its beak. Her smile was genuine as she spoke to the thing. She made me smile when she laughed. I managed to take a few pictures of her. One was a full body shot when she turned to face me, smiling ear to ear, her forest eyes gleaming with joy and happiness.

"Nice young lady you got there." The man who was with the little girl told me. The corner of hies eyes wrinkled up.

"Thanks." I said unsurley. I felt a poke in my arm and looked down.

"Is she a princess?" The little girl had asked me. I looked back up at Sakura, who was conversating with a woman with who had a baby in a stroller, then down back at her.

"Something like that." I watched her run back to the old man. I guess they were leaving.

"Grandpa, i wanna be a pretty princess just like her!"

Sakura came back to me when they left. SHe dusted off her dress.

"I always thought they were touchy animals, they're so sweet though." SHe mused as she walked back up the path with me. I put my arm back around her waist while she fiddled with a cherry blossom in her thst i picked for her.

The wind blew, sending petals flying everywhere. Alot landed on her, they blended in. She dusted them off.

"Today was nice," She said back in the car. We had spent the whole day in the valley. It was dark now. I lost track of the time.

"You had fun.?"

"I really did.'' She laid her head back in the seat. "And now surprise altercations we coming back again?"

"If you want to." She nodded her head.

"Are you coming back with me tonight or going somewhere else.?" See, the reason i always came back to sleep with her was because she helped me sleep. Before her i'd have nightmare after nightmare of the three years ago. She somehow made them go away.

"With you." I was spending this full day with her to make up for yesterday.

She was sleep by the time we got back to her house, but woke up when I stopped the car. I followed her upstairs to her room. She sat the flower on her dresser and went in her closet to change clothes. I took the time to take off my shirt and change into a pair of gym shorts that i'd left behind a day before.

She came out wearing a white t-shirt and black boxers. What was with her with the boxers? I put my phone on the charger next to the bed and got in it. I was beat, really. She flopped in next to me with a stack of cards in her hand.

"Do you know how to play truth or dare?" She asked me, shuffling the cards and giving me a few of them. I was about to say i preferd poker, but i kept my comments to myself.

She lept smiling everytime it was her made me wonder why i was always losing. All i had were the small numbers, no aces or jokers.

"I give up." I told her, tossing my cards down.

"Are you sure? I'll let you go first this time."

So i did, i pulled out a 9, and she had an ace. I saw a part of a white triangle sticking up from nunder her thigh.

"You were cheating." She stopped putting the cards back in the box and looked at me under eyed.

"What are you talking about?"

I leaned over towards her, my nose almost touching hers, and slid my hand under her leg ad pulled out the cards she had aces just as i'd suspected.

"I dont know how those got there." She lied shaking her head.

I spoke into her cheek. "I didn't put them there." I turned my head and met her delicious lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and i laid her down. I think she knew i wanted her, she would tease me. Like pressing up against me, stuff like made me wonder just how far she would let me go.

Sometimes i would forget what i was doing and follow instinct. I bit at the soft skin on her neck . My mind wandered again. She was probably wet, and tight, and warm. I thought back to when i first tasted her. She was soft and sweet, like i had thought she would be. I loved the way that she said my name.

She let out a soft moan, and i smirked. next to me my phone started ringing. I leaned up from her to get it, but She was quicker to it and took the battery out and tossed it across the floor.

"Who was that?"

"Sasori ."

She got on top of me and ran her hands down over my old wounds. I felt a tingling sensation wash over me.

"Do they still hurt?" She asked me.

"Sometimes.''

"Now?"

"No."

She got off me when we heard the soft whining coming from downstairs. I guess she went to go and get the demon dog. While she was gone i took the time to call Sasori back.

"What do you want?" I asked him when he answered.

"Are you coming with us to Sand?"

"Why.''

"Cause, I just got word some stuff had happened, something about lost profit, Dans having a fit about it."

"Im busy, you cant handle it?"

"Im trying to see what happened, I didn't have a share in it, so, its not much i can do."

Sakura came back and got into bed after puttig the dog on the floor. I ended the conversation with Sasori and got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"I'll be back before you get up in the morning" She huffed and tured her back to me, which wasn't surprising.

**Sakura Pov**

Pein didn't come back last night, typical. I woke up this morning to the sound of rain, hard rain. I thought i'd just lounge around today and watch lifetime moves. Today was Saturday anyway. Akiba could lounge with me too. I had just gotten a thick blanket and bowl of Dutch chocolate ice cream when my cell phone rung.

_'I know way too many people here right now that i didn't know last year, Who the fuck are yall? -'_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sakura-Chan!" Nauto screamed into the phone, causing me to take it back from my ear.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Sakura-Chan, you should come have ramen with me today!"

"But Naruto its raining, then its kind of early." I told him. He would eat ramen in middle of the night if he wanted to. Time really didn't matter to him. Then i was already laying down, comfortable under my warm blanket.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease? Whens the last time we got together? Its been like ten gazillion years!"

"It was a week and a half ago."

"Pretty please!" I sighed into the phone and smiled. He was the same old Naruto.

"Alright, what time?" I gave in.

"Meet me at Icharukus in thirty minutes."

"Okay." I hung up the phone and got up. Akiba whined at me. I wanted to stay too. But Naruto was right.I went upstairs and changed into a blue Hollister shirt and dark blue jeans with a pair of blue converses/ I took my wallet and my phone and headed out.

I pulled up beside Narutos Orange Avalanche amd parked. I could see his head peeping out from the both. I jogged through the rain into the restaurant. I took a seat across from Naruto at the table, of course he had already started scrated the back of his head and put on his fox grin.

"Sorry, I couldn't wait too much longer."

So basically, he told me how Hinata was planning to move. She said that the area she was in had a little too much rowdiness going on. She would've been here, but she had to help Neji out with some stuff.I ordered a glass of water when He got another bowl of ramen. I looked out the window into the pouring rain. It looked like nightime, i didn't know what time it was, only that it was early. I didn't know how quiet i had gotten until Naruto slammed his empty bowl down on the table.

"Why aren't you talking Sakura-Chan?"

"I was just thinking is all"

"About what?" He pried."I heard from Kin, you and Pein were together." I halfway nodded.

"You know what he does right?" I looked at him. I knew he was only concerned about my safety, but still.

"I dont care about all that. " I remarked.''Would it really matter?"

"As long as your happy"

We talked a bit longer until he told me he had to go. He reminded me about Tsunades party Saturday, i promised him I would come. I thought hard about what Naruto had told me. 'You know what he does right?' I came to realization. I was talking to Pein Fuuma, leader of the Akatsuki, i wondered if my name next to his could get me out of stuff.

I was driving when i got a text message from hitashu. I knew i shouldn't have been texting and driving, especially when it was raining, but i still did.

_Hey Wyd_

_On My way home_

_Long day?_

_No, Not really. Wyd.?_

_Enjoying the Rain from the inside. _

_I was going to do that Today too,I had to step out for a bit._

_Hope it was important to go out in this weather._

_Not really._

_I'll TTYL._

I was in the house now, i went upstairs after feeding Akiba to change out these wet clothes. My phone dropped out my pocket and slid under my bed when i was putting my boxers back on. I put on my white t-shirt before getting on my knee to reach under the bed. Sure i got my phone, but my eye caught something white on the floor next to the nightstand.

Unfolding it i was it was a reciept. A banana republic reciept. Money was spent on purses and shoes. A grand total of $342.52. I knew it wasn't mine. I barely went there anyway so It had to be for Pein. Bastard. Yesterday was Wednesday, he was with me. So he had to give somebody his bank card. I put it in my pocket and got up from the floor.

I went downstairs to get my laptop and work some more on the party. My phone vibrated on the table but i didn't check it until after i was done researching. I had two missed calls, one from Kin, and one from Pein. I called Pein back first, since he called first.

"Hello?" He asked sternly.

"What did you want?" I asked him with disinterest. I hope he knew something was wrong.

"Where were you?"

"I was right here at home.!"

"Alone.?"

"Duh! Is that what you called for?"

"No, I need you to come and get me."

"What? from where?" I wasn't planning on leaving the house anymore today, then i had a headache.

"The Plaza." What? That was all the way downtown by the damn bridge! Then surrounded by law offices and Police stations. I already had unpaid speeding tickets.

"Thats all the way-"

"Look, Are you coming are not?"

"Alright, but.-" He hung up in my face. I sighed as i got up, I went with shoes on, only keeping my current clothes on. I texted Kin on the way, she didn't want anything. Only did i see her purple chucks. I parked infront the tall stpes of the plaza and waited for Pein. Sure enough he came swagging down the steps. I looked him over. I felt an urge, you know down there for him. But screw it, i was mad at him, kinda. he got in and slammed the door behind him.

"What were you doing way out here?" I asked him as i pulled over into traffic."And where's your car?"

"Dont worry about all that." He said back with an attitude. "Just take me home." A few minutes later i had to crack the passenger side window because of his smoking. Her wasn't going to do it, he really knew how to get on my last nerve sometimes. I saw him look at me out the corner of his eye.

"And what is you doin' out here dressed like that anyway?" I looked down at what i was wearing. My boxers and a white T-shirt.

"Short ass shorts on." He continued. "Stupid shit.'' You'd never believe how happy I was when i turned down the avenue, only a little more. Damn, good thing traffic wasn't all that bad.

"Now, I don't know what the hell happened to you from the time you left me up until now, but dont dont bring that bullshit back to me.! Keep it out there in the streets!"

He muttered something incoherent, he was lucky in couldn't hear him. I was busy driving anyway, but i guarantee, i'll get the last word.

"Since you wanna go off on somebody, I found that damn reciept what you were stupid enough to leave behind at my house. " I said as I threw it at him. He picked it up from his lap and only looked at it half a second and flipped it onto the floor.

"You was with me yesterday, So you had to go and give somebody your fuckin' credit card!"

"I dont feel like hearing this bull-"

"Like i give a damn! And you would want to calm down anyway. Don't fuck around with me Pein! Please Don't." I warned him. "Just don't say Nothing else."

"My money is my money, and i spend my money on whoever the fuck I want to dont you think?" He said in a tone i never heard anyone speak with except my mother. So, i just went off. I hit him as hard and fast as i could with one arm, with the other was controlling the wheel, well trying to. He moved, trying to stop me, grabbing on my arm and stuff. We swerved left and right, other cars were blowing at me.

"You cant lie pein, You know you spent it on some fuckin'trick!" I said while hitting him. "You might as well be fucking them too!"

"Keep your eyes on the road!" he ordered, i finally stopped when i wasn't far from his house.

"Shut up! I know what I'm Donig!" I snapped. When i pulled up infront his house he got out without a goodbye and slammed my door again. I decided to text Kin on the way home.

_wyd_

_Lookin for a dress for that damn party._

_It might be better online anyway cus sum stores dnt have variety_

_ikr so wywd _

_Droppin Pein off at home from the plaza_

_The plaza?_

_Yup_

_idnt even wanna kno._

_ima go to the mall tomorrow and look for sumthn_

_I would go with you but i gotta help tayuya with her house n stuff_

_sux for you_

_iknw but i got itachi =]_

_lol what_

_we talk_

_omg...ima send u sumthin if i see sumthin u nite like,ima ttyl_

_okay_

_O are you cumn with us to insomnia tonite. me Tayuya and Rin_

_idk maybe. i'll let you know _

I sniffed up my nose, I could only breathe from one side of it. Goddammit! I cursed, i hoped i wasn't sick. Then i had a headache from messing around with Pein. So once home, i got out those clothes and into my boyshorts and old P.E t-shirt. I got Akiba and my laptop, with a bowl of popcorn and went upstairs to my bedroom. I looked at formal dresses for a while before my popcorn was gone, and i just laid down and watched whatever was on lifetime. Just me and Akiba, until my phone rang.

It was a private number, so i did not answer it. It stopped, then rung again. Private number. I pressed the ignore button, and they didn't call back. People could be so damn childish. I snuggled up in my comforter and laid down my stuffy head. I think i was sleep for only about two hours before it rang again. I rummaged my hand between the sheet until i found it. My bed felt so good, i didn't feel like talking i just wanted to snuggle. Almost with somebody.

"Hello.?"

"Whats wrong with you.?" It was Pein.I bet i sounded worse.

"I dont know i woke up like this."

"Do you want me over?"

"Up to you." I said as i hung up and drifted back to sleep.

A little while later i was shaken awake by Pein, who sat on the side if me with a brown bag in his hand. I glanced at him sideways, i wasn't over earlier. I turned my head away in my pillow. He turned me back onto my stomach.

"Take this," He told me. He held out a spoon of cough syrup. I looked to it, back at him, and covered my mouth up.

"Its probably poisoned."

"Dont be ridiculous.''

"You have the strangest moodswings, i could never be sure.'' I stated. I could get him sick instead, that would be a better idea, then i wouldn't even have to take any kind of medicine. I plotted it all up in my head, and called my house from my cell phone. He started to get up, but i stopped him and went downstairs myself.

"Huh?" I spoke kind of loudly into the phone, so he could hear me. "Oh, yeah i almost forgot about that.''..."Mhmm"..."No problemo senior''..."Gracious to you too."..."Okay, Goodbye now.'' I laughed to myself as i went back upstairs. Pein was in the same spot as i left him, except this time he was leaning backwards on his lean arms. I went to him, he looked cautious of my approach.

I straddled him, and pressed my hands against his shoulders, causing him to lay flat on his back.

"Why were you mad earlier?" I asked him lowly. He didn't answer me right away. I could see in his eyes that he had more intentions. Not that i would mind...

"It wasn't your fault.'' His hands lingered on down to my hips, and his thumbs rolled in small, but very, very sensual circled. He knew what he was doing, thats why he kept that intense eye contact with me. I halfway gasped when he pressed me down onto him more than i already was. I wasn't going to let him win this, he always thought that he had the control. He must not know...

I Leaned down on him, my face only inches from his. ''You made it seem like it." I whispered. He shifted under me. I could feel him again, he was firmer, way firmer than before. He met me halfway, i could taste the liqour that he had on his breath, telling me that he had been drinking.

"Its not you.'' I scraped up and down his jawline. See, the plan was to get him worked up and leave him that way, and or, give him whatever bug this was i had.

"Don't take your frustrations out on me.'' I told him. He said nothing as his experienced hand roamed in a comforting circle on my bike.

"Im sorry..." He trailed off. I decided to get off him, i wasn't all that much of a vengeful person. I got back under my covers and scratched Akibas furry neck.

"Dont go starting things that you won't finish, Princess." He muttered, but i heard him. He knew i heard him. I took the spoonful of syrup he had for me. It. Was. Disgusting! They had the nerver enough to say it was cherry flavor on the label. Bastards.

"Dont go leaving recipts from where you spent money on some female.''

"Dont be insecure.''

"Then you didn't even have a lie to cover it up.'' He didn't said anything after that. I told him from the start that i wasn't going to be putting up with all this. Did he not comprehend that? He combed his fingers through my hair. I wasn't going to get myself all upset over some reciept.

"Just get some sleep,'' He told me standing up. "I have to go.'' I let me body calm down enough to let the medicine take affect and drifted off again.

**Pein **

Poor Pein, he didn't know how she had found that reciept when he thought he had tucked it safely away in his pants pocket. See, what happened was, Akiri had called him and told him she waws going to the mall for a few things. She needed a ride, and while there he gave her extra funds. Whats the harm of that? He adjusted the pink haired woman on him, she was knocked out cold.

His phone rang out in his pocket, it took him a while to find it. "Hello?"

"Pein!" A girl shouted into the was Akiri.

"What?" He asked her as he moved Sakura off him and went into the next room, talking as low as he could.

"Do you think its possible for you to come get me from work and bring me home?"

"Didn't I make it clear that i didn't affiliate with you anymore.?" He tried not to raise his voice at her, but it was hard for her to get the picture.

"Oh yeah, i kind of remember you saying something like that." She tried to make the subject seem lighter. "Let me guess...She found out about the little shopping spree.? Oh, I Sowry. but just do me this one last favor.''

If Sakura Found out about this, It would make things extremely rocky. Not like they weren't already. He made sure she was still sleep before he left. He picked her up, and dropped her off at her house like she said. She wanted him to come in, almost begged him, urging him to with her hand on his knee.

"It could be like last time." She persuaded. But he declined. She was upset when she'd got out and slammed his door. He drove to his own home, going to pick up the money which he hadn't deposited into his bank account. Now, his riches were on a Chase, Regions, Visa, Mastercard, and Capital on bank only cash he had was at home stored safely in his safe.

He had just pulled off when his phone rang. it was Sakura calling him.

"I thought i told you to go to sleep and rest yourself.''

"I was sleep, but then i woke up and had got hungry for chicken noodle soup.'' He coulsn't dismiss the fact that she was sounding a whole lot better.

''i'll get you some.'' She hung up in his face before he could fully get his sentence out. But she said he was the one who had major mood swings. His phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Long time no speak, Pein." Konan.

"What do you want now?"

"You, of course."

"Look, I really dont have-"

''Don't play like your so innocent Pein, Im sure Sakura knows how innocent you are too. Hell, she hasn't been innocent herself..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Throwing away money on random women,one nighters, blowing off your steam on her...'' She listed. he had to admit, she was right.

"So, your stalking me now?"

"No, no, no. I wouldn't call it that. I'd rather call it observing a person of interest." Pein snorted at her reply.

"I'd hate to show sakura the flip side of you.''

"Your crazy.'' He hung up in her face and continued onto his destination. It had taken so long to get the bubblegum haired woman, now he finally got her...and things were complicated. To say the least. Yes, he wanted her for his own, maybe even to bear his own. Other people were always in the way, snooping around.

But what had she been talking about when she said Sakura hadn't been too honest either? She was just crazy. Obsessed even. His phone buzzed hardly in his hand. It was a picture message.

The pictures were of him that day at the mall when Akiri. He was standing outside the dressing room. One was where he had fist met one when i just dropped her off...

His fine eyebrrows furrowed together. She was really stalking him. He tried to keep his eyes on traffic and the phone, thanking god that he had the red light. Now he had a text from her.

_You like? Lets see what Sakura has to say about them. Better hope your around her celly b4 she gets to it. lmfao_

Dammit! he mentally cursed as he did a U-turn in the road, getting blow from other drivers. He knew that Konan was crazy, and serious. She wasn't just toying with him. He deleted the pictures from his phone and tossed it down.

He knocked on the house of Sakura Haruno atleast twelve good times.

"Why are you in such a rush?" She asked him as she closed the door behind him. She looked at him strangly as he ran up the stairs.

"Wheres your phone?" He called back down to her from upstairs.

"On my charger by the bed.''She said as she went back to cooking her Potato and shrimp with smoked sasuage stew. "You could be so weird sometimes.'' She continued. Pein could hear her from upstairs as he finally found the attempted to turn off her messages, but it wasn't so easy to find.

"That smoking could do that to you too.''

He had to go to the security and enter a passcode. Shit. he cursed. Her phone hadn't recieved anything yet. You could never be too careful. He tried every 4 digit number he knew. Her address, year of birth.

"And did you get my soup. ?"

He finally inputed the last digits of her number and got in. He bloacked any picture messages from unknown callers. he sighed a sigh of relief and sat it back down on the nightstand. He was so close to losing her that it wasn't even funny. He was just about to leave out the rooom when it started ringing, causing him to go back to it. Sakura didn't seem to hear it. Somebody named Hitashu, he quirked an eyebrow at it, and without a second thought pressed the green talk button.

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"No, who is this?"

"Hitashu."

"What did you want with her.?"

"Not to be rude, but i dont think that our conversation concerns you at all." He hyng up after kind of stuff was that? Things of that nature really urked his last nerve.

"Who was that calling?" Sakura asked him as she bounced into the room for a toy for Akiba.

"Somebody named Hitashu.'' Her said plainly as he watched her expression carefully. He felt as though his terriitory had been breeched. Had this person not known that she was his?

"Oh, i'll just call him bacl later.'' She said as she retreated back down the stairs. He looked at her retreating form. Was his ears really hearing right? Did she take this so lightly? He went behind her.

"Thats all you have to say?" He questioned her. She shrugged as she came up from the ice box and poured some seasoning into the food. Which he had noticed had a wondeful aroma.

"Prettty much else could i say?"

"How about telling who that was." Now, he could hear how his authority was coming out. He demanded to know about this person. And he had wanted to know now.

"He's a friend, i dont see what difference it makes" She drunk from her glass of orage juice.

"I never heard of anyone of your friends being name Hitashu.''

He would've cringed when she slammed her glass on the counter, almost breaking from the impact.

"So, you probably know hundreds of people, like Akiri for example."

"Like i know if somethings going on with you two or not." She brushed past me at that.

"Dont be stupid." She went back up the stairs, and both were stubborn, weren't giving up a fight so easily.

"You go out with Tayuya and Kin, no telling whats going on." He accused, thinking as though he had pulled the right card. She came up close to him, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Excuse me?" She said fearlessly and her eyebrows came together.

"They could be the cause of alot." She jerked away from me him and entered her closet.

"No, they're not. And do I ever give you the third degree when i seee some bitch calling your phone? No, i dont!"

"I Dont ask you to screen no callls for me."

"Screen your calls?" She hollered at me from the doorway of the closet."Fine Pein, whatever you say." She started flipping through dresses and throwing them onto the bed.

"And where you think you goin?"

''Since you say im always gone with Kin, thats where the hell im goin!"

"The hell you are!"

"You dont have any say so on where i go, and who i go with! You may have people around Konoha afraid of you, but not me. Matter of fact, get out my room!" She pushed him until he was out, and ocked the door behind him.

he banged for her to open the door, which didn't pay off. But she only told him to leave her alone. He hit the door one last time before finally leaving. he had better things to be doing than arguing with her anyway.

**Sakura Pov**

I sighed as i sat down by the dresses on my bed. He could be so jealous at times. How could he stop me from going anywhere i wanted too anyway? I knew he had gotten the wrong idea about Hitashu, but i told him clearly he was just a friend. Insecure ass. I really wasn't planning on going anywhere tonight, but Pein really made me mad. I sighed and got up. I texted Kin and told her i was coming. yeah, she was happy.

I stripped my clothes and put on a red single ruched frilled dress. It stopped at my Mid thigh. I matched them with a pair of black high heeled glenys heels. I only put on eye makeup and a sensible pair of hoop earrings. I didn't really want to go. I was doing it to smite Pein.

I got my black clutch and headed out. I stopped on the way for a Strawberry Daquiri. I met Kin and them at the club. It was fun, it looked like it. I excluded myself from out the conversation. I wasn't really into it. I told Kin i was sorry for being such a spoiled sport and left. I dont think i stayed there a good hour.

I went back home and got out my clothes, and put on my previous clothes. I fed Akiba, just to Again. After he ate, i put him in his bed, and i curled up under my covers and read my novel, "All she ever wanted." I was halfway through. I turned on my Tv to channel 30, to have some type of comedy in my room. It was like around eleven when i stopped. I loved to read.

I laid down, i wanted to catch the stores early so i could have some peace when i looked around for a dress. I had just closed my eyes when i heard a key in the front door. I knew it was Pein, his phone had rung his ringtone. I ignored him and turned off my tv, and laid back down. I heard him stagger up the stairs and then collapse on the bed. I heard the sound of his shoes and shirt being taken off. I had got up to turn out my lamp. He was making too much noise, maybe on purpose.

He turned his face to me. His eyelids were low. I could smell how string the liquor was. Telling me that he had been drinking. It looked like he had been fighting.

"What happened to you?" I knew i was still upset at him, but he looked hurt and uncomfortable. Making me feel sorry foe him. I ran my finger over the small cut on his chin.

"Its not bleeding. '' Was all he said when he laid down next to me.

"How much'd you have to drink.?"

"Couple of bottles.''

"And you drove here like this"

"How else was I going to get home?" I ignored him after that.

"Dont bring him up to me." He said when i covered him with the comforter. My hand rested on his spine. If i was really a coldhearted persin i portrayed to be when i was mad, i would've told him to leave like earlier. But i wasn't.

"Dont bring who up to you?" I looked at his closed eyes. "You mean Hitashu?"

"Whatever his name is." He managed to climb ontop of me, nearly falling off the bed. His lips went down to my neck. The contact caused tingles in my stomach.

"He'll get you before me huh?" He nuzzled my neck with his nose. I slid my hands to his sides trying to get him off, cause he was drunk and all that.

"What? Stop jumping to conclusions.''

"You know your not with him..." His hand went down to my inner thigh, slowly caressing. "He should keep his space." He finally slid off me back into his former spot. He wouldn't remember this in the morning, he'd have a hangover.I let him sleep and i did the same. I had stuff to do tomorrow.

**Next Day**

I woke up early with a start and fed Akiba before i took my shower. Pein was still sleep, which wasn't taking my shower and brushing my teeth, i came out and put on my underclothes. I went in my closet, still drying myself off and put on a blue halter top and a pair of dark blue denim Hollister high rise shorts. I thanked god that it wasn't raining, it was actually going to be hot today, but still kind of mushy.

I went downstairs and only ate a bowl of cereal, and a glass of tropical fruit juice for breakfast. I wasn't all that big of a fan, except for cinnamon toast.i put my bowl and glass in the sink and went back upstairs to put on my shoes. I slippped on my gold edgar blasket galdiater sandals, and put my stuff in my gold Rafeala drawstring bag and tossed it over my shoulder. I had to hurry before it was too hot. Pein was sitting at the edge of the bed hold his head when i was at my dresser slipping on gold bangle bracelets. I had just finished combing my hair down and putting on my mascara and eyeshadow, with only a little eyeshadow.

Kin had better eyes than mine. Mine were kind of almond shaped, with thick eyelashes, and kind of slanted. Hers were all just prettier than mine. Sure, she wore eye makeup. It only made her look better. She got them from her dads side. His were deep set and exotic looking. I'd never tell her that though.

I took my phone off the shoulder and headed towards the door. Pein stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I turned back to him, he hadn't moved his current position.

"Just to the mall for a few things." I watched him get up and walk towards me, digging around in his pockets as he did so. He pulled out this roll of money. He flicked off, while i counted twenty bills, money and held it out to me.

"Whats this for?" He only shrugged and got back in bed.

"For whatever, go by yourself something nice."

"Thank you.'' I told him as i exited the room. I counted it in the car. He'd given me two-thousand dollars. I halfway smiled and pulled outwards to the mall. So, i bought this sundress, it was emarald green, and had a beige band around the waist. And, a pair of seven inch snakeskin heels, they were so beautiful i couldn't pass them up. I guess it was just something about the alluring black color. They costed like $700 dollars, but i couldn't refuse. I bought some more jewelery, and some Queen Latifa perfume.

Then, i headed to Victoria Secret, my favoritw store. I got some new perfume that had just came out, some more lotions, a couple of bras and panties too. I got a new wallet, it was Lv. They had a sale anyway, so i wouldn't spend so much. I found a dress too! It was perfect for the party! It was so fluid, and stopped just at my knee, the appropriate length. The color was a deep smoky color with a halter top and the material was Satin. It fit well and firm until a little past my hips, then it got all flowy and liquidy, it fit me perfectly! I just had to get it!

I had the perfect shoes to go with it! And jewelery. The color was the best part, it was formal anyway, ties and all that. It came with a little black slash thing too, you know the thing they sling on there arms and stuff.

I settled down in the food court with my raisin canes box in front of me. I had just started eating when my phone rung.

"Hello?"

"Morning, your up early." It was Hitashu, it felt awkward because of what happened yesterday.

"i just had some shopping to do."

"So, did you go out last night?"

"I did, but i didn't really enjoy it.'' I fiddled around with my straw. "So, what happened with you and Pein yesterday?"

"Um, I called you and he answered, and asked me what i wanted with you. I only said that our conversation didn't concern him. Not to start confusion or anything.''

"Yeah, just dont worry about that.''

"You sure.?"

"Yeah."

"Alright."

"What were you doing today?" I asked him after i swallowed.

"Work." He grunted. "Thats where im headed now.''

"Well, i'll talk to you later on when your off.''

"Okay." I hung up with him, and my phone rang again. This time it was Sasuke, i ignored him and continued my meal. Though i did find it strange that he just called me out the blue like that. I went back home, surprisingly Pein was there when I got back. From the looks of it, he had just gotten done eating in my room.

"What'd you get.?" He asked me as I sat my bags down infront the bed. I dragged them over to where he was laying flat on his back on the bed and stood on side him.

"I got these.'' I told him as i pulled out the two dresses. He eyed them both, he didn't have to say anything, his eyes showed that he liked them.

"I was going to where this one to my dads' party in a few months" I said holding it up infront me. He nodded and I tossed them on the bed.

"What else?"

"And...This." I showed him the shoes and wallet and Jewelery I had picked up. I put the stuff in their rightful places, but I had forgot about one bag. The Pink Bag, The victoria Secret bag...

"Whats in here?" He asked, I came out the closet just in time to see his stick his hand in the bag and rummage around. Well, there was nothing that I could do. I watched from my leaned position on the closet doors. He pulled out the new Dream Angels push-uip bra. It was black and red lace. Then the all purple one. He never took his pretty eyes off the bag, i kind of smiled. Then the underweat, which was the red lace trimmed boyshorts and a couple hiphuggers. The black and Pink one, the blue one, then the purple one. Then out came the red Tank top with Victoria Secret in black on the chest, then the little black shorts to match.

He looked up at me with a glint in his eye. He'd put all the garments back in the bed, except for the tank and shorts. I'd gotten the shorts because they had VS in grey on the background of them. I thought they were cute.

"Put it on.'' I looked at him sideways, i wanted to laugh. That was only for bed, and dare I say, it was a very Intimate ensamble. The tank had little flimsy straps, and under my breast it was almost see-through and flared from my body.

"What?" I said in a laugh. He tossed them to me. I caught the bundle easily.

"Go put it on.'' I dont know why, but i actually listened to him and went into the bathroom and did it. I came out, not shy, because I knew how my body looked. But still i was intimidated because Pein was intimidating. Complicated I know.

I walked to him when he gestured for me, and sat me on his lap, straddling him. He always made me forget i was mad at him and wash away my troubles. He smirked as He took me in his sight, his eyes roaming all over. One thing about him, he knew how to get somebody aroused. His hands held me in place by my hips.

"You like it?" I had to ask. He sat his phone down on his stomach. I knew what he had wanted to do. I nodded my had yes and a few seconds layer a flash was made upon me. I took it out his hand after I figured he had saved it and tossed it.

"You really need to ask.?" He put his hand behind my head and bought his lips onto mine. I had a good idea pop into my head. I knew i shouldn't do it, but still, it would be soooo funny! I pressed myself down onto him harder, a moan of surprise slipped through as i felt him..._pulse._ Slowly, i rocked my hips back and forth ontop of him. Making sure that he could feel me through the fabric of his did, from the low groan back in his throat.

I moved in small circles, then back and forth. I heard him hiss, and i coujld resist the smirk forming on my lips. His lips manuvered on down to my neck, biting and using the tip of his tounge that I loved him doing so much. I felt him get harder, and almost got cautious until he raised up my top and slid his hands under, running his obviously experienced fingers over my stomach, each time getting higher to my bra.

When i grinded on him, he rolled me over so that he was ontop of me. I surpressed a moan when I felt his...member press against me, but my body couldn't surpress a shiver. He smirked down at me. Im sure my face was flushed, maybe i was even sweating and didn't know it.

"Dont tease me, Princess." He said as he bit down my throat. I moaned at his actions. His phone rang next to me, i got it and looked at the ID, Sasori. I pressed ignore. Pein retreated back up to my face, and parted his lips over mine, leaving me breathless. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You gonna leave me like this?" He nuzzled my neck.

"Like What?" I played. I swear i heard him sigh into my neck. He took my hand and led it down past his belt. Like I said before, he was BIG.

"Oh.'' I was about to say more, but there was a knock at the front door. He sighed and raised off me for me to get up. I sulked down the stairs to the door.

"What?" I said as i swung it open. The UPS boy looked like he was going to catch a nose bleed.

"Umm..p-package f-f-for Haruno S-Sakura." He said extending a small brown box to me.

"Thanks." I slammed the door in his face and started opening it. It was candy, from Orochimaru. It looked like chocolate, and i did love chocolate...So i tasted one, it was delicious! Like Heaven! I was still chewing when i went upstairs and showed Pein the box.

He snatched it out my hand and dumped it in the trash can when i told him who it was from!

"Why'd you do that!"

"Its not good for you.''

"Its not like it was poison or anything." he looked at me from beside him on the bed, as if analyzing me.

"You'd never know." I shook my head at him and laid down, i had gotten up so early this morning...But he threw away my wrapped his arms around my waist and bought me closer to him. His warmth was comforting. So much that i fell asleep.

When i woke up he was gone. It was nightime now. I dragged myself out the bed and got me something to eat. After that i cleaned up a little around the house and read my novel a little in my room. I suddenly gasped in realization, i didn't have anything for Tsunades Birthday! I groaned an rolled over on my back. I could get her something tomorrow. Last year i got her some champagne glasses. Maybe this year it could be a jewelery box, Oh and a pretty charm bracelet could be inside. That would be good.

I was just eating some potato stew while watching Tv in the living room when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked when I was done chewing.

"What were you doing?" For some strange reason, Pein sounded excited about something. Like I said, Bipolarrrr, with a capital "B"

"Just got done eating." I went and sat my plate in the sink. "Tsunades birthday is tomorrow.'' I informed him. He and Tsunade never really saw eye to eye. Everytime they saw eachother they were at the other ones throat. Sometimes it was funny.

"I know, Shizune told me."

"Are you going to her party tomorrow.?"

"I dont know."

"You should, its always fun. I go every year."

"I went last year and didn't stay long, i didn't know she would have another year left in her. How old is she suppose to be now?"

"She's going to be fourty-nine." He scoffed like he didn't believe me.

"Who wouldn've thought that Kin and Itachi would've ever been together?' I just said out the blue. i dont know where that thought had come from.

"I did that."

"Did what?"

''Got them together."

"How?"

"Itachi wanted her number but he never got the right chance to get it. So i gave it to him, and he called her.''I turned on the tv when he was telling me the short but non interesting story. Roscoe Dash popped up on the screen.

"Oh, Roscoe Dash!" I felt like a little school girl when she got her first was my most favorite singer, Rapper of all time, not to mention his drop dead good looks.

"What?" Pein asked me.

''Roscoe Dash is on Tv!"

"..."

"Dont get jealous of him."

"Whats there to be jealous of?"

"His face and Body." I muttered.

"Better than mine?"

"Nooooo." I said slowly, but it would be a good competition though. "Where are you?"

"At home, why?"

"I just thought you'd be gone out the country somewhere."

"The country?"

"Yep. Your always gone."

"Just on business." There was a pregnant pause after that. "Still in the V-lane.?" I almost dropped the phone when he asked me that. I halfway smiled. Cocky bastard.

"Yes.''

"How long are you planning on that?" I knew Pein was very used to getting the things he wanted the most. But, that wasn't going to happen with me. It was happy fun teasing him earlier.

"I dont know, it'll happen when it happens."

"WIth me?"

I thought back to when I had really first saw him one night. me, Kin, Tayuya and Rin were standing outside in the parking lot of this club, It had just closed. So we were just talking, and I looked off at a random were showing off their cars, and how fast they could go, how big their speakers were.

"Oh, theres Pein, and Sasori, and Suijetsu." Rin pointed out. I didn't know the one with the white hair, But i knew Sasori, and had seen Pein around with him. I had to say he looked good that tha night. He leaned back on his Clean sleek 2010 black mustang with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smirking at me as he said something to Sasori, looking me up and down. He white teeth seemed to glow in the dark.

"He's Fine huh?" Kin poked me. I laughed.

"Shit yeah, I'd have his baby." We all laughed then. I snapped from out of my flashback.

"Um, Yeah." I told him his answer.

"Kanio wanted you at his game sunday." He said as if he had never asked me the first question.

"What time will it be? I have a early hair appointment in the morning."

"Its at three. You just went to the hair dresser."

"But it got all frizzy from the rain." I half whined as i fingered my hair.

"What time is it for?"

"Nine."

"I can come pick you up and drop you off."

"Okay.''

"I'll talk to you later."

"okay." We hung up and I once again read my wonderful book. I'd say about two or three hours late i had to get up to answer the door bell. I looked out the window before opening the door. It was Pein. I unlocked the door and let him in.

"Dont you have a key?"

"I lost it." I noticed he had a black duffel bag in his hand as I went behind him up the stairs. He sat it on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Let me stay a while." He asked me when i got back in bed.

"Aren't you already?"

"Seriously.''

"You already know the answer, you dont need to ask me." He got clothes from the bag and went took a shower. He back out when i was watching Tv, and got in next to me. I was watching Cold Case, all into the show when i felt his hand go from my knee to my thigh, each time he stroked, he came up higher. The feeling made me close my eyes and relax against him.

"Do you want me to stop?" I shook my head no.

"You get jealous over little stuff." I told him as i reached up to play in his hair. It was soft, maybe because he used my shampoo.

"What do you mean?"

"Over Hitashu.''

"No one to fret bout"

"Who is then?"

"You,"

"And Akiri and Konan, millions more." I bought up.

"What?"

"You know you used to mess with her."

"Never." He said as he pulled me into his chest. "Your the mainline.

**Next Day**

I felt so groggy when Pein woke me up EARLY the next morning, I think it was like seven thirty or sometihng. I really wanted to get back in bed, i was still tired. But u had to get up because of my hair appointment. I showered and brushed my teeth, and slipped on my underclothes in slow motion. Pein was already awake and dressed. I put on my lotion and perfume before going in my closet. It almost didn't matter of what i was going to wear today. Everything was going faster than me.

The party wasn't until six, so i didn't have to look all that specia;. I'd see if Pein could stop me back home so that I could change then. I chose a Olive and black, slightly loose fitting Stars and stripes Tank, and lightweight denim shorts. I strapped on my black sudettte interlocked sandles. I did nothing to my hair but place it in a ponytail, and only put on my black eyeliner and mascara. I was surprised it even went in right. I felt so damn woozy.

"Thats not nessecary." Pein commented. He was talking about the Makeup. I ignored him. I didn't feel like talking right now and for some reason i felt agitated. "You dont need it." He continued.

I didn't wear any jelewey except for my wrist watch. I got my wallet and cell phone and headed downstairs to feed Akiba, and made myself eat something. A couple of peaces of Pineapple were enough.

"Are you ready?" Pein asked me. I nodded my head and walked after him out the door. I had to Put on my Gucci sunglasses because of the intense sun rays. Pein had put the sunroof down on his car as he drove. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off into a light sleep, that was until Pein stopped the car completly which caused me to awaken.

"Are you going to wait for me.? It wont be long anyway." I asked him as i opened the door. You already know, females were watching us.

"I have stuff to do.'' I moved to get out when he grabbed my arm back and opened my hand and put a crisp one hundred dollar bill in it. I tried to give it back, but he moved my hand out the way.

"Keep it.''He bought his face closer and pressed his lips over mine. "Don't worry about that one bill.'' I nodded and told him by as i got out. He told me to call him when I was ready.

"Looks like two little birdies are happy." Haku said as he washed my hair. I noticed this little skinny girl kept loooking at me slyly from out the corner of her eye as she flipped through the magazine in a waiting chair. I tried not to let it bother me.

"And dont worry about her, she's jealous.'' He whispered in my ear. "So whats the plans for today?"

"Tsunades B-day is today. Are you coming?"

''I'll try to make it."

"I was going to go with Pein to get her something. I was thinking a jewelery box.'' Haku put me under the dryer while he studied his nails by the chair. I lifted the lid and patted my head. I was done.

"You should pay more attention Haku.'' I told him as i sat down in the chair.

"Its hair. It'll grow back." I hated when he teased like that. He began combing through and ironing it. I saw that girl kept on looking at me. Why was that? It finally got frustrating.

"What does she keep looking at?" I asked Haku. I gestured towards the small girl with black hair. He caught her too.

"Dont do anything rash Sakura, I just remodeled earlier this year.''

"Im not.'' That was when i heard it. My name. It came out her mouth. I filled him in on all the stupid phone calls Pein had coming through his phone, about konan and that Akiri girl.

_'Pein always breaking bills for me. She not much.I think Sakura, some shit like that.'_ Before I knew it I was out my chair, slightly burned by the curling iron.

''What about Sakura?" I asked her loud enough to hear me. She turned from the other woman she was talking to and stopped fingering her rollers. She smirked at me.

"Your with Pein right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Akiri.'' She said pursing her lips. "See the Jimmy Choo?" She asked me, holding out her black signature bag. Boy, she was really asking for it.

"Im Calling Pein!" Haku announced as he snatched my phone from my hand.

"All that little money he spending out on you dont matter! Little designer purses and shopping sprees dont even affect me!''

"More designer than you. He'll buy the mall out for me if i wanted it.'' The other people in the salon who knew me were telling her to shut up and calm down. No, she wanted to be stupid and kept on talking.

"That dont matter! You too young and fucking stupid! Im the one who he comes home to everynight! Im the one who gets the trip and bank info. You just get loose change! Im the mainline, Bitch!" Haku plopped me back down in the chair.

"You is nothing but a Hoe in the making. You think just because you got a new purse that he's gonna stay with you for life. Bitch please.'' I dismissed her after that. She was old new to me anyway. They finally ushered her out the building. Haku told me not to let those chicken heads change anything between Pein and me. I told him I wasn't, and that i wasn't going to let him know about this. A few minutes later he was done, and Pein came and got me just in time. I paid haku and left.

"Done?" He asked as he drove off. I nodded my head up and down.

"How does it look?" he side glanced at me.

"Fine.'' he said and put his eyes back on the road.

"Your only saying that because your a boy.'' I told him. Yep, i played it cool like nothing had happened at all. He took me to the mall, so we could get something for Tsunade. I really wanted to get her the jewelery box. So, we went in through dillards, and sure enough i found the perfect one. Smooth cherry oak with little petals engraved on the lid. I got her a sterling silver watch instead of a bracelet. Pein wasn't any help. I decided I would put both our names on the card i got her.

We were walking to the check out counter when we passed a long Jewelery case. I would've passed by it without a second look, but this day something caught my eye. I stopped walking and leaned down for further inspections. It was a Open Hearts Jewelery set! There was a bracelet, earring set, necklace and finger ring! The diamonds were so beautiful and shiny. The sight completly woke me up from my tiredness for the moment.

I added the prices in my necklace was $5999.99. The ring was styled in sterling silver, and was 49.99, the earrings, which I fell in love with were $2999.99. Anf the wonderful bracelet was $129.99. That all came up to a total of $9179.96. My heart kind of sank a bit, I didn't have the funds at the time for that.

Pein looped his arm around my waist as he paid for the merchandise. He took me home to get some more sleep after that. He told me he had some more things he had to do. I happily obliged and collapsed into my bed. I had a good six hours to rest up. He said he would be back before than, so i set my alarm clock for 4:30.

"Sakura..Sakura." I felt a softness rummaging around on my neck and opened my eyes. Pein was leaning over me. I slowly rised out of bed. My alarm had already gone must have stopped it. He steadied me as i almost lost my balance. I did a few stretches in my closet and felt a tad better.

I think Pein wore a regular Black t-shirt and dark blue levis on purpose. Maybe to spite Tsunade, but he still looked good. I lazily slid hanger after hanger after taking off my current clothes. I put on an white LadyGaga racerback tank top, with a black and white cardigan. I slipped on my lace up front black shorts, and my black studded strappy heels. I dont cre what i wore, the shoes always had to be right.

I combed down my hair, and fixed my eyeshadow. Pein waited silently for me downstairs. He made me walk infront of him, i knew what he was looking at. The drive to Tsunades house wasn't very far. We made it there in a matter of minutes.

ALot of people had come this year. Cars were parked in her driveway, on side the road. People were standing outside. I could already hear the music, and smell the food. Pein wrapped his arm securly around my waist, because of how some men were staring.

Inside, everyone was there. I spotted Naruto on the dance floor doing his famous fox dance. I saw Neji, Lee, TenTen, Kiba, Kin was there. She smiled at me, she was sitting with Itachi. Pein led me into the Kitchen where Tsunade was, and Sasori and Zetsu and Kisame.

"Happy B-Day!" I sang as i handed Tsunade her present. Pein left and went to get a glass of some kind of drink from the blender, I heard him talking among his companions.

"Thank you!" She tore off the wrapping paper, letting it fall free to the floor. She gasped.

"It beautiful, Sakura Thank you!" She said as she pulled me into a huge bear hug. She finally released me and slid on the watch. I saw Jirayja and Orochimaru checking the box out. Kakashi was by the ice box chatting to some young girl.

"Actually, Pein helped me pick it out and stuff. He even got a little card." I lied. I didn't want to take all the credit for it. "But i picked out the watch.''

"Pein?" She asked me evilly. I took a little step back.

"She came here with him too." Kin commented from on side of me. She had a plate of food in one hand and a drink in the other.

"With Pein?" Tsunade said loudly. Pein looked back from his spot in the corner with Itachi and Sasori. I distanced myself closer to him and poured me a Green apple martini.

"You came here and had the nerve enough not to say Happy Birthday!" She pointed a half drunken finger at him.

"Happy Birthday." he said irritably, "Like I was suppose to know you'd live this long." He muttered, but i heard him and gave him a look whe nhe came infront me, close.

"Dont think your too old for me to-"

"I got the cake!" Wait, that voice sounded familiar. I looked past Pein. It was Hitashu. he sat the large cake down on the kitchen table. His eyes locked with mine until i pulled away. I was a little scared now. Pein didn't know who he was though, that was good.

"Everybody! This is my nephew Hitashu!" Tsunade announced. I mentally cursed her. Pein looked back behind him looked at me and nodded, he kind of came over.

"Sakura." he greeted with a grin. I gave a small wave.

"Hitashu this is Pein, And thats Hitashu."

"I know." Hitashu's grin turned into a sly smirk.

"Enjoy your evening.'' He said before walking away. I noticed how Peins eyes followed him until he was out of sight. I sat down my glass and slipped my hands in his front pockets and bought him closer.

"Hey." He looked down at me. He was aggravated. "Stop." I told him. I didn't want Tsunades party to be messed up. He looked up from me onto the crowd in the living room. I pulled his head back down by his chin.

"Stop it." I said more sternly.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at him." he sighed and took his keys out his back pocket.

"Are you leaving?"

"I'll be back." I rolled my eyes at him. he was always leaving. I let him go, and he left with Sasori and Kisame. I poured me and Kin another martini and went back to enjoying the party.

**Pein Pov.**

"So that was him?" Sasori asked me from the passenger seat. I nodded my head yes. "That was guy who called her?"

"I just said yes." Atleast now i knew how he looked. Funny how he was just able to show up out the blue like that.

"Cool down buddy." Sasori told me.

"Well did he tell her anything offensive?" Kiasame asked.

"No."

"look at her the wrong way?"

"Hell no."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." My phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked down at the Id. it was Konan. I gave it to Sasori to answer, I always did that because he knew how to annoy people to their limit at times.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Konan Who?" Kisame stiffled a laugh.

""What business, may i ask, do you have with him?"

"Well, Pein is incompacitated at the you would so kindly leave a message im sure he will get back to you as soon as possible."

"Okay now Konan, Buh-bye. Have a good day now, Yah hear?" He hung up the phone and burst out laughing.

I shook my head. I was heading off to eastern Konoha. just a quick pick up. I had to drop Sasori off at some chicks house on the way back. I was back at the party in no time. It was pitch black now, might've been like ten o'clock. Soon as i stepped through the door, Orochimaru was in my face.

"Enjoying yourssssssssssssself?"

"What do you want now?"

"To sssssssse if Sssssakura liked my candy the other day.''

"Dont send her any more of your experiments." I said as I walked past him to Sakura. She waws standing by thwe staircase, well, leaning on was talking to Kakashi, Naruto pulled him off somewhere, probably to the ramen table. I made my way to Sakura, she looked a little buzzed. I knew she was kind of a drinker, but i never really paid it much attention.

"You missed when she cut the cake." She whispered wrapping her arms around my waist."Where'd you go?"

"I had business to take care of." I knew I came off a bit stern towards her. Her eyebrows moved close together.

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded her head, and after saying goodbye to what seemed like everyone, we left. She managed to walk on her own once i got her home. I wasn't staying now, i was going to meet Kisame at a bar. I stayed until she changed out her clothes and into a shirt and shorts. She must 've forgot I was there, she changed right in front of me. Not that i minded it or anything. I saw all her curves, they were bolder when she took clothes off.

She got into bed and covered herslf up.. Maybe she was still tired from earlier. I stayed until i knew she was sleep and left out to the bar. I didn't really drink anything. Maybe one shot. When i got up to go to the bathroom, i didn't notice anything suspicious. It was when i came out that I saw Sasuke. He was going on off some stuff that Sakura was still his.

I really only remember saying that he wasn't handling stuff at hime, because I have now. She then a fight broke out. My face was untouched, but my body hurt like hell, especially in my old wounds. Kisame had broken it up. i didn't feel like staying any longer, so i left on back to sakura. She was awake, well, halfway when i got back. I took of my shirt and shoes and got in next to her.

"What happened this time?" She asked as I halfway layed on her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you got physical with somebody form the time you walked through my door.'' I nuzzled her neck.

"Its nothing." I looked at her face. She had a small smile on. That me want to get closer to her. It made me wonde what she was thinking about. Her hands went up and ran her fingers through my hair. It was comforting. She shivered when i climbed ontop of her. I was a perfect fit, like she was built for me and only me. I stared down in her eyes, I saw the murkiness of her green orbs.

"Would you want me to?" I asked her again as i trailed nips down her neck. She moaned. She didn't know how badly that made me want her. I continued down to her collar bone, making more visible marks. Her sweet signs of pleasure kept on. She put her warm hands on both my cheeks and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Yes." She responded. I arched her legs up around me. Taking the time to feel her smooth skin.

"Now.?"

"No, not yet." She told me. I wasn't upset about it because i knew that she would give in sooner or later. I retreated off her, and pulled her close to my chest. This was my goood thing, I smirked because my good thing didn't know about the Special gift i had in store for her later on this week.

_**OKAY. EITHER REVIEW, OR DNT READ! ALOT OF PPL ASK ME HOW CUM IDNT HAVE MANY REVIEWS. I SAY IDK. SO IF I DONT GET THIRTY REVIEWS BY NEXT THURSDAY...I'LL STOP UPDATING OR DELETE THE STORY ALTOGETHER! DNT TEMP ME PEEPS!**_


	6. Come back to me

Story Title: Trying At Love Again

Author:XxToToXx

Chapter six: Come back To Me

**Sakura Pov**

"So you want me to bring you home so you can get your other car and bring it here?" I confirmed. I watched him get dressed, I was just getting out of bed and did nothing but brush my teeth and wash my face. I slipped on a pair of slippers. "But Its raining, Pein." I half whined.

"It won't take long." I groaned as i drove the distance to his house. He sat his phone in the cup holder as he leaned his seat back. I shivered as I turned on the heater. It was raining, again.

"Go ahead back home, I'll be there later on." He told me as he got out the car. He could be so wierd sometimes. So, I was halfway to my house when i saw he had left his phone. I figured he might've needed it, and made a U-Turn in the road in the opposite direction.

**Pein Pov**

I just had to check my mail and get a few things. I threw away the garbage and went upstairs to my bedroom. I had bought her that jewelery set she wanted that day in the mall. I checked to see if it was all still there in the velvet casing. It was. I put it back in the corner of the closet and shut the door, Turning around I saw that I was face to face with Konan. Really, I had no idea on how she had got in. I got my locks changed and everything,

"Miss me?" She asked as her inde finger rolled in circles on my chest. I pulled her hand away.

"How the hell did you get in here?" She flipped a little golden key up in the air and caught it.

"What nice neighbors you have." She taunted.

"You need to leave." I tried to take her by her arm and sling her out the door, but she somehow manuevered so that I was on the bed under her. She smirked down at me.

"So, your telling me that you really dont miss this?" She said puffing out her chest and running a hand across it.I wrestled around with her as roughly as i could without hurting her, i didn't need another assault charge.

"I wonder what Sakura would say If she saw us like this." She leaned up and licked my ear. I pushed her face away down into the bed.

"Pein!" Came a familiar voice from downstairs. "Where are you?" I Knocked Konan away from me and stood up just as Sakura came bouncing in the room.

**Sakura Pov**

"You forgot your...phone." My voice got caught in my voice as I saw what was infront of me. Konan standing there with a smug smirk on her face in nothing but her underwear. Any other time I would've lunged at her for something like this, but not today. Pein looked distraught, i looked between the both of them.

"Sakura..its not-"

"I just came to bring you your phone." I tossed it to him and darted on down the stairs. I could hear him running behind me, calling my name but i didn't stop. I didn't care if the cold rain water hit at my head and messed it up. Nope, not today. I drove off as fast as i could. I didn;t care that It was raining. He was hot on my tails. I cursed him for having such a speedy car.

I flipped down the mirror while driving. The mascara from last night was still there, and started running on doen my cheeks, my eyes were already red from the hot tears. I slammed the miror back shut. He called my cellphone but i didn't answer. I couldn't believe that i had really been this stupid! I should've just left him alone after hearing his reputation. I could've saved myself all the pain that I was feeling now.

At home, i tried to slam the phone the door in his face and lock him out, but he was too fast and slid his body in anyway.

"Sakura, just listen for-" SMACK! He reached his hand up to his now sore cheek. I'd left a print this time.

"How could you?" I asked him. Akiba, who was sitting on the couch ran under the table in the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything! She was already there when I got there, i tried to make her leave" His hand reached out to try and touch me but i pushed it away. "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't do anything?"

"I didn't'' I shook my head at him.

"You cant say you don't do anything I goe theres always some woman looking at me crazy obviously because they know that Im with you. But that doesn't seem to bother you!"

"Sakura-"

"All in the salon, AKiris telling me how you bought out stores for leave and come back with all these different attitudes, who knows what your doing when you leave from with me.!" More tears fell when i was finished.I didn't want to take his games any longer. His face was calm but his eyes were so troubled.

"Now I come back and see you in bed with Konan.! That was too much Pein.'' I coul;dn't stop him from pulling me close to him, no matter how much i wriggled against him, i couldn't escape his hold.

"It wasn't my fault." I slid to the side to get away from him.

"That was just too much.''

"Sakura-"

"Just leave, Pein."

''Im telling you-"

"Please, Pein. just go." He stayed in his spot a few seconds looking at me, then he left on out the door. I slid on down to the floor and buried my face in my hands and let all the waterworks come free. Akiba came and sat by me whinig his little heart out.

I stayed over at Kins place for a while. She was actually happy to have me. She even let Akiba come too, even though she didn't like dogs. There wasn't any surprise on her face when i told her what had happened.

"you know Konans crazy. She could've set that up herself. Itachi even told me he'd left her alone for good when he got with you." I heard what she was saying and she tried to comfort me. it sounded more like she was taking his side. I didn't get any calls or messages from him that night, or the next day. It was different sleeping without him. I took a few sleeping pills, and listened to my iPod to help me. Akiba cuddled up next to me.

I thought she was talking to him on the on phone the fifth night when i was going down the hall to get my laptop from the living room. I was almost to the door when I heard her talking.

"yeah she's here."..."Almost a week."..."Im trying."..."I knew thats what happened."..."I told her that too.''..."She's stubborn."...You really miss her?"..."Maybe it has to happen on its own."..."Give it time."...She's okay. Not the same as she 's more quiet.''...''She hasn't been sleeping right, she needs pills to help her.''..."Well, okay then. Good luck." CLICk.

I went back to my room and listened to my iPod. I fell asleep again and didn't wake up until the next day. I got up and took my shower, and brushed my teeth. I wrapped a towel around my body and exited back into my room, only to be scared half to death by Kin. She was fully dressed with car keys in her hand. She grinned at me.

"Come have coffee with me." I shook my head no and moved past her.

"No. Im not in the mood for it."

"nonsence.! We dont even have to get coffee. We could just talk about stuff." I finally gave in and got dressed in a green longline tank top and short lightblue denim shorts and gold sandals.

I was sitting outside at a table in Starbucks waiting for her to come back with her order. I looked out into traffic. It was busy today. The sky was sickingly clear and bright. I looked down at my phone again, nothing new. I thought i saw his orange head speed by with the Top down on his car. I sighed when a cup was placed infront of me.

"Im sick of this." Kin said. I swerved my cup around on the table.

"Of what?"

"you and Pein." She said rather loudly.

"Why wont you talk to him Sakura?"

"Cause."

"Cause what?"

"I dont have time for him"

"Don't lie to me Sakura, I know you miss him.'' She drunk from her cup and sat it back down."And a little birdie told me that he misses you too." I knew who the bird was. It had orange hair too.

"Atleast call him for me."

"No."

''Why not?"

"Maybe later on. When im not around you." She flicked her tounge. She started filling me in on her and Itachi. I wasn't listening, my mind was somewhere else on someone else. I left Kin the next afternoon. It was strange being back home. I guess it was all the memories. Like the time we were playing cards and he found out I was cheating, and when he wanted me to try on that stuff from Victoria Secret...

I straightened up my room and cleaned up around the house. Later on that night i kept asking myself should I call him. It was atleast two o'clock in the morning. I couldn't believe i was this nervous. I sat down on the seat by the window and pulled the curtains back. It was raining. Its funny how you dont know what you got till its gone. I gained up enough courage and dialed his number.

It rang four long times. I was about to hang up.

"Hello?" Came his familiar voice from the other end.

"Were you doing something? I mean, were you busy."

"No.'' Wherever he was it was really quiet.

"I was just calling to see again what had happened."

"I went upstairs to my closet, I turn around and there she was. I tried to make her leave but she pushed me on the bed instead.'' I sniffed my nose when she was retelling it. it sounded so much like the truth and I wanted to believe him.

''Don't cry." He told me. It was hard not to. I heard him sigh into the maybe it was hard for him too.

"Do you miss me?" he asked me."I miss you." I noticed how slow he was talking and his voice seemed deeper.

"Yes."

"Sakura, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I dont know, I just need some...Time to think all this over."

"I see." I could hear the disappointment in his voice, it sent a pang at my heart.

"I'll talk to you later then." I said slowly.

"Alright."

**Pein Pov**

its been almost a week since her call. But to me it seemed like years. I don't know what i had to do to get her back. Kin told me to give it time. All that Sakura had said really made sence to me now. She was right about everything. I never thought a woman would have me with this little feeling.

One day i was going through my phone and pressed the wrong button. I found the pictures i had taken of her, even the one with that outfit on. It was teasing me, reminding me of what I had. I still went out and took care of my business, same as i was doing before her. Mostly i would stay home, and smoke it all away. It was th only thing to help me sleep. I couldn't go and see her, that might make things worse. All i could do was wait on her. I still had that jewelery set she had fallen in love with. I didn't know when she would be able to get it.

My life really hadn't been the same since she left. I didn't know how bad i hurt her until i saw her tears. I started slipping. Leaving things out that shouldn't be, dropping money, miscounting things. Itachi and Sasori saw it too.

I got a restraining order against Konan. That was the most i could do without killing her. I should've had that did a long time ago. I wouldn't be going through this mess now if i had. I stared up at the ceiling as i watched the smoke twist and twirl in circles. It reminded me of her body. Darochi called me and asked what happened to us with Kaions game. I couldn't lie to her and I couldn't tell her the truth either. She kill me if she found out what happened. I slipped off sometime after that thought. Knowing I'd see the woman in my dreams.

**Sakura Pov 2 and a half Weeks Later...**

I was really, really busy today. I had to go and check out the plaza to reserve the date, set orders by the florist and caters, Drop my sketch off at the the Cake decoraters, send out all the invites, take Akiba to the vet and make table arrangements, Then i wanted to come up with a good speech.

I guess your wondering about Pein, i have't talked to him since about two weeks ago. I told him i just needed some time to think. I had more important things going on right now. That night at the end of my tiring day, I sat down on my bed and tried to come up with a good opening speech. I stopped when I realized I forgot to make any groceries. I told myself to make time for it tomorrow. I had alot of calls to make, go to the cake place and help Kin find a dress. I emailed my dad on the progress when my phone rang.

it was Hitashu. He wanted to know if i would go to the movies with him later on this Saturday. I didn't like that because i told him clearly that I was with someone. it didn't matter if we were fighting or not. You dont cross the boundaries like that. I ended up flashing out on him. When i thought hard on it, he was really annoying to me.

I got up early the next morning and brushed my teeth and showered. I wanted to get everything out the way so i could go to the store. I put on a pair of black denim skinny skinny jeans with a silver colored lace trimmed halter top and my silver rosette crackled stilletos. I didn't wear any makeup, and combed out my hair. I fed Akiba before I left.

I pushed the buggy up and down the aisle, stopping every now and then to pick up something. I got eggs, butter, bacon, milk, sugar, soda, juice. I love Juice. Dog food, chips, ramen, brocolli, shrimp, meats, some apples and oreos, coffee, laffy taffy, cereal, pineapple, and margarita mix.

"That'll be $49.21, Mam." The old man said. i paid him with a check and walked back out to my car after he was finished bagging. I was putting my bags in my trunk when this familiar cars came and swooped in the spot next to me. Out came an obviously drunken Konan. I sneered at her before returning to my business. I'd beat the shit out of her if it was any other day. But i had better things to do.

''You!" She screeched and pointed a finger at me. She advanced closer. I furrowed my eyes at her, i could smell all the liquor from here. "What did you do to him? Tell Me!"

"What are you talking about?" I watched her drink from a sliver bottle.

"What kind of spell did you out on Pein! You witch!"

"I dont know-"

"You know how Long it took me to plan that last month? You weren't suppose to come in so soon!"

Wait, did she just say what i think she said? She told herself she staged the whole thing. my father always told me a drunk man tells no tells. She was no different.

"You mean to tell me you staged that whole fucking thing!" I inched towards her. "It was you the whole time! You knew i'd blame Pein for that obsessed with him!"

She broke down to the ground and threw her hands up to the sky.

"He got a restraining order on me!" She cried. "He doesn't want me anymore, you brainwashed him from me!" She stood up and drunk again. "He wants you! I dont know why...All my planning! you ruined it!" She slurred. Yeah, she was drunk. My heart kind of raced up a bit. So, pein was telling the truth afterall? And i didn't believe him. Even Itachi said he was telling the truth, and he wasn't just vouching for him either. I looked at konan, she belched. i wanted to Kill her for this. But no. I had more important things to do, but first i had to think.

_Moment of honesty_

_someones gotta take the lead tonight _

_whose it gonna be_

_im gonna sit right here _

_and tell you all that comes to me_

I left Konan there, and went back home after I finished tending to thew rest of my business. I got out my heels and clothes and put on my red boxers and black racerback tank. I put away the groceries and sat thinking. Just thinking.

_If you have something to say_

_You should say it right now_

_you give me a feeling that i never felt before_

_And i deserve it i think i deserve itr_

I knew I should got to him. but i didn't know what I would say. he probably wasn't even home anyway. Maybe i should call first. Or wait until later. I just should wait, just wait until later.

_I was wondering maybe_

_if i make you my baby_

_and we do the unthinkable_

_would it make us look crazy_

_If you ask me im ready Im ready Im ready_

I should've know that Konan had that planned. I knew she was crazy she would do anything to have Pein To herself.

_I know you said to me_

_this is exactly how its gonna feel when its meant to be_

_Time is only wasting so why wait till eventually _

_if we gone do something bout it we should do it right now_

I laid down on my back and listened to my iPod. this was frustrating. Yeah, i missed him. I missed him alot. I guess i was scared to go to him.

_You give me a feeling that i never felt before. _

_And i deserve it i think i deserve it_

_its becoming something that impossible to ignore_

_I was wondering maybe if i make you my baby_

I guess i was just scared of what he might say, maybe he had moved on by now and forgot all about me. He was Pein Fuuma afterall. He could be so unpredictable sometimes.

_And we do the unthinkable_

_would it make us look crazy _

_or would it make us so beautiful either way im sayin_

_If you ask me im ready._

It was still kind of bright. Maybe around two or three in the afternoon. I got up and slipped on my slippers. I was going to see him. Just to see what would happen. i fed Akiba one more time just in case i would back way later than i intended.

_Why give up before we try_

_feel the low before the high _

_spred our wings before fly away_

_I cant say i came preparedim suspended in the air_

iPod still in my ears i took the drive over across town to his place. I thought about turning around a bunch of times , i couldn't find the nerve to turn around or keep going. Good thing there was alot of red lights. I finally came to the conclusion that I loved him.

_Why dont you come be in the sky with me. _

_I was wondering maybe if i make you my baby_

_and we do the unthinkable_

_would it make us look crazy would it be so beautiful_

_Either way im sayin If you ask me im ready_

I knocked on the door four slow times. My heart was beating so fast. I haven't seen him in almost a month. He opened the door. I bit my bottom lip. He still looked the same, but more tired. He had on no shirt, only shorts. He looked down at me and opened the door wider for me to come in.

"Sakura." It was dark inside. I didn't hear a tv on or anything.

"Was i interupting something?" I remembered the last time i came here. He shook his head no. "No."

"I was at the store, and Konan pulled up next to me." I saw the anger flashed through his eyes at the name.

"She was drunk, and she told me that she set you up and all that. You were telling the truth. I leaned back against the door and waited for him to reply. he had only nodded and continued to look at me. I wanted to go and hold him, but in his current state i couldn't.I felt my heart sink a little bit at his quietness.

"I just wanted...to tell you that." I turned and started to open the front door, feeling a little bit rejected. I dont know why he wasn't saying anything. I opened the door, only to have it closed by another hand that wasn't mine. I felt him press his chest into my back, and i instinctivly leaned back against him. He was still as warm as ever. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his chin rested on my neck.

"You were missing." Was what he said when he turned me around to face him. He didn't need to say much, his eyes showed everything i needed to hear.

"I was?" I asked him as i wrapped my arms around his nodded.I bought his head down to mine and parted his lips. He pressed hard and his hands slid down to my hips, sliding up my shirt halfway.

"Show me." I told him. He got a quick glint in his eyes, and they clouded over. I took his hand in mine and led him up to the bedroom.

"Dont leave again." Came his muffled voice from my neck. He bit and licked his way down to my collar touch made her shiver when he ran his hands up her legs, arching them around him.

"Dont give me a reason to and I wont." He knew what i wanted to do, he wanted it just as bad as I. I could tell by how eager he was. His hands slid up my sides, removing my top, then my shorts. He smirked openly down at my underwear. The red and black he liked so much. He stripped them all off, and I knew i wouldn't be so innocent any longer

**AND IM DONE! I'D LIKE TO THANK MY READERS FOR SUPPORTING ME! IF YOU SEE YOUR NAME BELOW GIVE YOURSELF A PAT ON THE BACK!**

**itachi's vampiress****:Hey this is a great story!I love how the plot is put don't**

**delete the story.I want to read more even if you don't get 30 **

**parts I love the most is the scenes of them in is for chapter 1 thru**

** soon please!**

**Viv:****No don't delete! This is one of the few stories I really enjoy reading! =)**

**chicka ():****i like ur story it's really good & captiving :) 3**

**Black-Blue Moonlight Neko:****ahh! no dont delete! i havent been able to review b/c my comp was taken away**

**for a long time.. but anyways .. this is fawesome!... im still wondering how**

**come sakura hasnt left pein yet for the lies... oh well.. update soon**

**SakuraXAkatsuki:****Update soon girl this story is awsome! **

**kittychic0895****:wow a nice long chapter i lyke this story alot dont delete it an why is pein**

**jus kinda out of control a little bit he needs to get himself 2gether an konan**

**an that akira girl need to kno their place ughh...keep up the good work and**

**update asap**

**Dreamer-Of-Loving:****No! You simply CAN'T delete orstop updating this story! It's too good! SCREW**

**the people who don't review! They are just a bunch of meanies who don't know**

**what they're missing in this story! I do have to say though... You have an**

**amazing writing style for this story... It kind of reminds me a bit of a SOAP**

**OPERA with the drama and everything that goes now. Now I'm the type of person**

**who HATES Soap Operas with a fiery passion... Yet I can't get enough of this**

**story... I must have read the entirething like five times now and it never**

**gets old! I was on the edge of my seat, laughing with how Sasori handle Konan**

**calling Pein's Boone XD that was funy XD. Also when Sakura met Akiri XD I**

**thought for sure there was gonna be a show- down brawl XD but Sakura handled**

**it like a pro. Please don't delete this story! So what if others don't review**

**They are just balogne heads who don't know a good story if it was right there**

**and here it is XD**


End file.
